Cardfight XY(&Z)!
by AiAsura0099
Summary: After encountering a mysterious boy who had lost his way, Satoshi and the others have found themselves helping the boy and his other friends! Will they succeed or fail! Read inside to find out! A rewrite of Vanguard Pokemon! DISCLAIMER! I don't own Pokemon and CFV!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is the rewrite of Vanguard Pokemon! Please enjoy this story and I hope it won't be as bad as the last story! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

Satoshi and the others were walking inside the forest where the heard some rustling in the bushes that made them go on guard.

" What's over there?!" Eureka ask

" A Pokemon?!" Citron ask

" U-Um..." A voice called

They looked around as a blue haired person popped out from the bushes.

" I'm a little lost..." The person said

" Oh, it's just someone else..." Serena sighed

" How did you get lost?" Satoshi ask

" It's a little complicated..." The person replied

" I see... Then just nice, we're heading towards the Pokemon Center in the next town. Follow us then." Satoshi said

" T-Thank you very much!" The person said, bowing

" Then, let's go!" Satoshi said

" Yeah!"

They continued walking.

" I'm Satoshi and this is my partner, Pikachu." Satoshi introduced

" Pikachu~!"

" I'm Serena." Serena said

" I'm Eureka, this is Dedenne and this person is..." Eureka introduced

" ... Citron. Her big brother." Citron said

" Hello. I am Aichi Sendou." Aichi said

" Aichi, huh? That's a nice name!" Satoshi said

" Thank you very much. Your Pikachu is cute too." Aichi said

" Thank you."

" Pika, pika~!"

" So, did you come here alone?" Satoshi ask

" No... I'm a little lost from my friends... I think they might've gone to the next town but... I don't know the way..." Aichi said

" I see... Don't worry! We'll find your friends for you!" Satoshi said

" T-Thank you very much!" Aichi thanked

" No problem!" Serena said

Suddenly, something caught Satoshi's eyes.

" Wow! What's that?!" Satoshi ask

" Oh, that's a radio observatory." Citron replied

" 'Radio observatory'?" Serena ask

" Yes. They're amazing facilities which catch the countless radio waves that come flying in from space, then utilize highly efficient machinery to instantly analyze them via a fully automated process." Citron explained

" I don't really get it, but it seems like an interesting place." Satoshi said

Suddenly, there were rustling in the bushes again as Nyarth came staggering out of the bushes, calling for help before collapsing.

" A Nyarth?! And it just talked!" Aichi exclaimed

" Nyarth, what's the matter?!" Satoshi ask

" Anyway, we have to treat it! There's scratches all over its face!" Aichi said

" Yeah! Eureka!" Citron said

After awhile, Nyath woke up and looked around. It shot up upon seeing Satoshi and the others.

" The brats!" Nyarth exclaimed

" Uh, don't! You have to stay put for awhile!" Citron said

Aichi approached Nyarth with a cup of water as he handed the cup to it.

" Are you feeling better?" Aichi ask

" I'm feeling alive again! You guys saved my life! I'm grateful and moved!" Nyarth said

" Really? Aren't you plotting something bad again?" Eureka ask

" Something bad?" Aichi ask

" Actually, this Nyarth belongs to a group called Rocket Gang. They are bad people who steals other people's Pokemon." Satoshi explained

" Huh..."

" No, no! Today, I have no such intention. I came to alert you of danger." Nyarth said

" 'Danger'? What do you mean?" Citron ask

" Tell us more." Satoshi said

" Just thinking back to it makes me tremble. What a horrifying occurrence it was..." Nyarth said

Aichi seemed to be tensed a little bit until Nyarth explained about Madame X and Calamanero did he heaved out a silent sigh of relief.

" That's how I made a narrow escape. I never thought I'd encounter someone so terrifying... We can't dawdle around! Madame X is targeting Pikachu, too! Hurry up and run!" Nyarth said

" That's what you say, but isn't this actually just a plan to betray us and steal Pikachu?" Eureka ask

" I knew it. We won't fall for that trick." Serena said

" You misunderstand. I'm not lying! Look deep into my eyes, serene as the blue sky after a rainfall!" Nyarth said

" You don't have to exaggerate... But I believe you." Aichi said, patting Nyarth's head

" You shouldn't believe him so easily, Aichi." Satoshi said

" But..."

" Nyarth." A voice called

They turned behind to see Kojiro and Musashi.

" What are you doing?" Kojiro ask

" Hurry up and capture Pikachu." Musashi said

" Rocket Gang!"

" So you _were_ going after Pikachu!" Citron said

" No, you're wrong! Musashi and Kojiro are being manipulated! Look at their eyes!" Nyarth said

" They are dilated." Aichi said

" Run!" Satoshi said

They turned behind to see a cloaked person and a Pokemon.

" There she is! It's Madame X!" Nyarth exclaimed

" 'X'?! Who are you?!" Serena ask

" So that's Calamanero." Satoshi said

He took out his Pokedex as he got the data of Calamanero.

" So that's the Pikachu I heard talk of. I see. It seems clever. Let's make it our subordinate right away, Calamanero!" Madame X said

Calamanero floated up as a light started to shine on them.

" Don't look at that light! You'll get manipulated!" Nyarth said

" Pikachu! Stop it with Electro Ball!" Satoshi said

Pikachu shot its Electro Ball as it hit the ground.

" Now's our chance to run!" Nyarth said

" Yeah!"

" Oh no you won't."

Kojiro and Musashi intercepted them when they were lifted down by Psychic.

" We'll make Pikachu a member of our Pokemon Corps." Musashi said

" What?"

" With our invincible Pokemon corps, we will conquer the world and our great Madame X will be its supreme regent." Kojiro said

" No, no! I'm totally against you conquering the world!" Eureka said

" It's awful that you want to exploit Pikachu for such purposes!" Nyarth said

Suddenly, Pikachu was floating towards Calamanero when it used Psychic.

" Pikachu!"

Aichi gripped onto something inside his pocket as a sudden blur took Pikachu with it.

" Huh?! Pikachu?!" Satoshi shouted

" Pika pi~!"

They then saw Pikachu in Aichi's arms.

" I somehow did it..." Aichi panted

" But he didn't even move an inch..." Serena exclaimed

" I'm sorry... I'll have to explain this next time..." Aichi panted

He collapsed as Pikachu ran back to Satoshi.

" Pika, pika~!"

" Pikachu!"

" Pika, pika, pikachu~!"

" Pikachu says that you need to check on that blue brat." Nyarth said

" Y-Yeah!"

But before they could run over to Aichi, Calamanero used its Psychic to bring Aichi to its side.

" Aichi!"

Suddenly, blue flames shot out of nowhere at Calamanero as a shadow zoomed past Satoshi and the others and caught Aichi when he was falling. Aichi opened his eyes a little bit to see the figure as he showed a tiny smile before closing his eyes again.

" Jeez, you got into trouble again..." The figure said

" Who are you?!" Satoshi ask

The figure turned behind as jade eyes were shown to them.

" It doesn't matter. I'm just here to retrieve him." The person said

" Retrieve?" Serena ask

" I have only one thing to say. We will meet again." The figure said

Suddenly, steel walls surrounded him. When the walls were gone, the figure had disappeared.

" What was that...?" Citron ask

" I don't know..." Satoshi replied

And so, all the chaos continued on as they managed to find out about Calamanero's plans and it disappeared...

* * *

~ A month later~

A month later, after meeting Aichi and defeating Calamanero, Satoshi and the others were at a forest pathway.

" I wonder how's Aichi..." Satoshi said

" You're right. We only got to know him briefly before that man took him away." Citron said

" But you know... I still find it weird... How did Pikachu ended up in his arms after that shadow saved it?" Serena said

" That's a good question. I'm sure if we meet again, we'll be able to get answers." Satoshi said

" Yeah."

That was when they encountered a wild Calamanero and followed it to see a habitat full of forest Pokemon. That was when trucks drove past them and almost knocked onto them. Luckily, they all got out with no one hurt. They then continued walking until they arrived at a mountain.

" The more I look at it, the more mysterious the shape seems!" Serena said

" I'm sure it's a landmark for the UFOs! Hey, UFOs, come out!" Eureka shouted

" Space Pokemon, let's be friends!" Satoshi shouted

" I told you there are neither UFOs nor aliens!" Citron said

" Let's climb up and see, then!" Satoshi said

He ran towards the mountain as the others followed along. Halfway through their climb, they decided to take a rest because of an exhausted Citron when the Rocket Gang came rolling down the pathway.

" Rocket Gang!"

" So you've come to steal Pikachu again." Serena said

" You really don't know when to quit!" Eureka said

" 'Steal Pikachu'? How can you be so carefree?!" Musashi ask

" This isn't the time to be dragging your feet! You guys should hurry up and get away too!" Nyarth said

" What are you doing? This way!" A voice called

They turned to see a figure in a cave. That was when two Calamanero started to come down the mountain as well.

" You guys, quit dawdling about!" Musashi whispered

" What's with you?" Satoshi ask

They hid behind the rocks as the two Calamanero looked around before leaving.

" I'll explain later, Satoshi-kun!" The figure said

" How do you know my name?" Satoshi ask

" You seem to be enemies, but you should call a truce for now." The figure said, taking out the glasses and hat

" Are you the..." Citron exclaimed

" Junsa-san from back then?!" Eureka exclaimed

" It's been awhile, everyone." Junsa said

" Is the Calamanero we met at the radio observatory on this mountain?" Citron ask

" Along with two companions, yes. After that terrifying incident at the observatory, I began a top-secret investigation. These highly intelligent Calamanero got in contact with the scientists considered to be the 'brains' of the Kalos region... and manipulated them into helping them launch their system." Junsa explained

" 'System'?"

" That thing that had been constructed back at the observatory. The same thing has been set up on top of that mountain." Junsa replied

" What are the Calamanero trying to do with this system? They said, 'We will restructure the world. Now, the world will end.'" Citron said

" Unfortunately, we still don't know the details. It seems certain they're plotting something enormously huge." Junsa explained

" I don't get it, but I'm scared." Eureka said

" Don't worry! I'll make sure to put a stop to their ambitions! I won't let them do as they please." Junsa assured

Suddenly, the ground shook as they ran outside to see the sky red and a giant ball of light was in the sky made by the system. That was when the Calamanero found them and capture them with Psychic but Maaiika stopped them from using Psychic on Citron, Kojiro and Nyarth as they made their escape by burrowing through the ground. The others were brought to the top of the mountain as the main Calamanero showed their final project and they panicked.

" What should we do?!" Serena ask

" I don't know... At least until Citron comes..." Satoshi said

" But we have no time for that!" Eureka said

Suddenly, a shadow jumped out from one of the rocks as the shadow slashed the Calamanero using Psychic on Satoshi and the others as they were released.

" What?!"

" Hello. Long time no see." The figure said

" You're..." Serena exclaimed

" Aichi!"

Aichi was in front of them holding a white with blue lining blade.

" What are you doing here?!" Satoshi ask

" I was coincidentally passing by when I saw you guys coming to this mountain." Aichi replied

" But what's with this sword?" Eureka ask

" Oh, this is-" Aichi explained but was cut off

" Your Highness!" Another voice shouted

" Aichi!" They heard some other voice as well

Aichi tensed up upon hearing the voices.

" Oh no..." Aichi muttered

They turned their heads to see a brunette and a teal haired boy running their way.

" I-I can explain this!" Aichi said

" Running away for no apparent reason is not an explanation, Aichi!" The brunette scolded

" But there is an apparent reason!" Aichi said

" Okay, maybe there is but you just ran off without telling us! You got us worried back there!" The brunette scolded

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" Now that I think about it... Ah! You're that person from before that took Aichi away that day!" Satoshi exclaimed

" You're right!" Eureka exclaimed

" This is Toshiki Kai and this boy is Olivier Gaillard." Aichi introduced

" Your-!" Gaillard said but his mouth was covered by Aichi

" G-Gaillard-kun! Why don't you go and call the others here?! C-Come on! Go now!" Aichi said

He pushed Gaillard off the edge of the mountain as Kai sweat dropped.

" You could've just pushed him to the pathway, you know." Kai said

" He can survive." Aichi said

" You're right... Not a knight for nothing." Kai said

" Um..." Satoshi said

" We'll say it later. First, let's deal with that." Aichi said, pointing at the system that was turning red

" You guys deal with the Calamanero." Kai said

" Hey, wait!" Satoshi said

Kai took out a card as he threw it up.

" Overlord! Crimson Flame!" Kai declared

A dragon with a sword appeared from the card as it fired crimson flames on the last system that hasn't turned red as the system collapsed altogether. Aichi and Kai looked back at Satoshi and the others as they saw that the three Calamanero were defeated, thanks to the help of the forest Calamanero and Maaiika. Suddenly, the three Calamanero got up again.

" 'We will escape. We will escape towards the future. And someday, we shall carry out our final project for sure.'" Nyarth translated

" Huh?!"

The system floated up and combined into one as the three Calamanero went into it and smoke started to rise from the trucks as they escaped before the explosion occurred.

" That was close..." Satoshi said

" Brother Aichi!"

" Aichi!"

" Sendou-kun!"

" Your Highness!"

Aichi tensed up again as Gaillard came running back with other people behind him.

" Are you hurt anywhere, Your Highness?" Gaillard ask

" Don't call me that here!" Aichi panicked

" Get in your right mind and remind yourself where we are." Kai said

Gaillard looked behind them as he sweat dropped.

" Oops..."

" Your Highness...?" Satoshi ask

" Uh... It's hard to explain..." Aichi said

" You idiot!" An auburn haired boy yelled

" Shut up, Naoki Ishida!" Gaillard yelled

" Don't be loud over here, Porcupine Head! You're bursting my ear drums!" A brown haired boy yelled

" Shut up! In the first place, you were the one who started this anyway!" A black haired boy yelled

They were stopped when the lavender haired girl gave a punch to their heads.

" Kamui, don't get into the fight. Naoki, don't yell. Shingo, don't argue for no good reason. And Gaillard, how many times must we repeat not to call Aichi, 'Your Highness', when we are here?" The girl ask

" I'm sorry, Misaki-san..." Kamui said

" I'm sorry, Boss Lady..." Naoki said

" I'm really sorry, Misaki-san!" Shingo said

" I just forgot momentarily." Gaillard

" Jeez." Misaki sighed

" Thank you very much, Misaki-san..." Aichi sighed

" Aichi."

Aichi tensed up again as he turned to Satoshi and the others, not really knowing that the Rocket Gang had already escaped after listening to them.

" I can explain..." Aichi said

" We know you won't yet." Serena said

" Did I get found out that easily...?" Aichi muttered

" Well, since you won't, let's have a Pokemon battle! If I win, you'll have to explain everything to us!" Satoshi said

" H-Huh? Usually we'd use Vanguard to settle a scuffle..." Aichi muttered

" What?"

" N-No! It's nothing! I'll accept." Aichi said

" Your Highness!"

" Neve-san, Ratie and Sera-san. You know me by now." Aichi said

" Yes..."

" Of course, you don't join in too, Gaillard-kun." Aichi said

" Yes."

" Then, why don't we all go down and have a battle?" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They headed down as they got to an open field to battle.

" Alright! I'll start with this then! Gekogashira, I choose you!" Satoshi called

" Then, I'll... Come on out, Gogoat!" Aichi called

" The battle of Satoshi and Aichi will begin!" Citron declared

" Then I'll start first! Gekogashira, Aerial Ace!" Satoshi declared

" Dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" Aichi declared

Gogoat did as told as it fired the Razor Leaf. Gekogashira was hit as it stood back up again.

" Alright, use Water Pulse!" Satoshi declared

Gekogashira jumped as it fired the Water Pulse on Gogoat.

" Are you alright?! Use Leaf Blade!" Aichi declared

Gogoat sent out its Leaf Blade as Gekogashira was once again hit.

" Gekogashira!"

" Gogoat, Horn Leech!" Aichi declared

Gogoat charged again as the attack hit Gekogashira while it was still standing up.

" Every attack had dealt critical damage to Gekogashira!" Citron exclaimed

" Oh no!" Eureka exclaimed

" Finish it off with Seed Bomb!" Aichi declared

Gogoat blasted the attack as Gekogashira fainted.

" Gekogashira is defeated! The winner is Aichi Sendou!" Citron announced

" We did it, Gogoat!" Aichi cheered

Aichi hugged and patted Gogoat as it also sounded happy.

" Good job, Gekogashira. Come back and rest." Satoshi said, returning Gekogashira to its Pokeball

" You too, Gogoat." Aichi said

He returned Gogoat back to its Pokeball as well before walking over to Satoshi.

" That was a great battle. You really didn't give Gekogashira a break but it was fun!" Satoshi said

" I had fun too!" Aichi said

" Aichi." Kai called

He turned towards Kai as Kai nodded before Aichi nodded back to him as well.

" Actually, I think we can say our little secret." Aichi said

" Huh? Why? I thought I lost." Satoshi said

" We trust you. Besides, I can tell how hard and sincere you trained your Pokemon." Aichi said

" First, let's set up camp here and rest." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They set up camp and just in time before sunset as Kai and Aichi offered to cook for dinner.

" While we're at it, you guys can explain to them. We're all in the same situation after all." Aichi said

" You're right, Brother!" Kamui said

Aichi went off to help Kai as they gathered at the table.

" Actually, we came from the Planet Cray." Gaillard said

" Planet Cray?" Serena ask

" Yeah. Look at this." Naoki said

He took out a deck as he showed a card to them.

" These guys... No, these units live in that planet. They aren't just ordinary cards with pictures drawn on them, they are actual beings, just like Pokemon." Naoki explained

" You mean like legendary Pokemon written in books that actually exists?!" Citron ask

" Yeah. It's the same for them. And we live there as well as their leaders." Shingo explained

" Every deck has different clans. Mine is Nova Grappler, Ishida-senpai is Narukami, Misaki-san is Oracle Think Tank and Genesis, Komoi-senpai is Murakumo, Olivier Gaillard is Gold Paladin, Ratie Curti is Shadow Paladin, Phillippe Neve is Dimension Police, Raul Sera switches decks often but it's confirmed that his main is Granblue, Brother Aichi is Royal Paladin and that jerk, Kai, is Kagero. That's the gist of it." Kamui said

" You didn't have to say the word 'jerk' for Kai..." Misaki said

" But it's true! And I can't believe Brother is engaged with that jerk!" Kamui said

" Engaged?!" Serena exclaimed

" Not yet. They're just each other's fiancé for now until we get back home." Misaki explained

" It's not like it's a bad thing, Kamui-kun. Kai-kun is really a nice person." Aichi said

" At least I know somebody understands me more than you, Kamui." Kai said

" Why you..." Kamui said

" Hey, hey. Calm down. We still need to continue our story." Naoki said

" Hmph!"

" It's not just the few of us here. There are other friends who came with us. We might be able to meet them on the way." Misaki explained

" I see..."

" But if you four are calling Aichi, 'Your Highness', means..." Eureka said

" He's the king of Cray." Neve explained

" HUH?! THE KING?!"

" That's right! And he's a great leader and is well respected in Cray!" Shingo said

" But... We lived on Earth before..." Naoki said

" Before?"

" Our home planet was Earth in our world... It was fun playing Vanguard like a normal person would everyday... Until Link Joker came to our world..." Misaki said

" Link Joker?"

" An entity that can cross space and time itself. They invaded Cray and Earth, reversing every people in there... We managed to stop it but... We didn't know something else..." Kamui explained

" Something else?" Citron ask

" Void was the main enemy! Link Joker had returned to it and then they started it all over again! Aichi saved us over and over again from their forces! That was already the third time!" Naoki said

" Third time?!" Satoshi exclaimed

" We were and still are... indebted to His Highness. If he didn't risk his life to save us, we wouldn't be where we are now." Gaillard said

" I said to you guys that you didn't have to..." Aichi said, chopping the cabbage

" No! It was necessary!" Kamui said

" Everything would've been different for us if it weren't for you!" Ratie said

" Looks like you guys faced something frightening..." Serena said

" Yeah. And, a messenger from Cray came one day and chose us as His Highness's Quatre Knights and informed His Highness of his role and power now." Gaillard explained

" His Highness has powers far beyond our control and Void has been planning to gain it for a long time. We thought living in the palace on Cray would be safer but... It seemed that even Void could go past our line of defense... because His Highness was almost kidnapped by it." Neve explained

" Kidnapped?!"

" Yeah."

" Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

They turned their heads to see Kai moving the knife Aichi had in his hand away.

" Be careful! You almost cut your finger!" Kai said

" Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't concentrating and stared off into space..." Aichi said

" Are you alright? Maybe you should take a break." Kai said

" No. I'm fine now. Let's continue." Aichi said

He continued chopping the cabbage as the others turned back again.

" I guess it affected him quite badly." Citron said

" It did. That's why Takuto sent us to this world to keep him away from Void temporary while he recovers his body in Cray. You see, Takuto had sent Link Joker away and is now regenerating in Cray, but... We can't go home unless we find a way back ourselves." Misaki said

" I see... Alright, I decided! We'll help you! And protect Aichi at the same time!" Satisfied said

" No! We don't want to drag you into this mess!" Naoki said

" No objections! If you guys experienced something like this, we can't possibly leave you guys in a lurch like this!" Serena said

" But..."

" Please, let us join in!" Citron begged

" Aichi..." Kai said

" Are you sure? It'll be dangerous..." Aichi said

" We don't mind! You're our friend, and we help them out if they need it!" Satoshi said

" Yeah!"

" If you're so persistent... Alright. But you guys will have to practice caution if you want to help us." Aichi said

" We will!"

" Yeah! Now, the stew for dinner is ready!" Aichi said

They poured the stew into the plates as they digged in. When they were done eating, they all prepared themselves to sleep as Aichi and Kai looked out of the open window in their tent while lying down and cuddling each other.

" Is this really a good thing or a bad thing...? Letting Satoshi-kun and the others, who are innocent, into our problems?" Aichi ask

" They wanted to. And like you said, they were persistent. So, I don't see why it's a bad thing. They are pretty nice too." Kai said

" I can see that. It really is fun being in this world too. We were able to meet so many people and Pokemon. I hope that this peace will last a little longer, even though chaos will occur sooner or later as well..." Aichi said

" Me too, Aichi... Now, let's go to sleep. You must be tired already." Kai said

" Yeah. Goodnight, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Goodnight, Aichi." Kai said

He kissed Aichi's forehead as both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope it was a better chapter and story than the old one! I hoped you enjoyed it as well! And with that, I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

It was a new morning as the others got up to find breakfast already set on the table for them.

" Woah!" Naoki exclaimed

" It's a surprise how you two always manage to make so much before we wake up." Misaki said

" It's no problem. Now, eat up. We still have a long way before we reach the next town." Aichi said

" Yes!"

They quickly ate their breakfast and took down their tents before heading to the mountains not far from the forest.

" Come on, let's go to Hiyoku City!" Serena cheered

" Go, go!" Eureka cheered

Both ran forward after that.

" Don't trip over while running!" Misaki shouted

" Serena, you sure are excited." Satoshi said

" Pika, pika!"

" You're fully motivated for the Tripokalon, right?" Citron ask

" Yeah! I feel like I can't stop my excitement and eagerness!" Serena said

They continued to move forward after that.

" Tripokalon?" Aichi ask

" Oh, it's a Pokemon Contest. It tests the teamwork between the Pokemon and trainer through a performance." Citron explained

" That sounds interesting. I wonder if Misaki-san would like to try it out... Or Ratie." Aichi said

" Huh? I'm not interested." Misaki said

" This is a contest for girls only. There are two sections. One of them is the Theme Performance, there are many kinds so it depends on what theme it is. The second one is the Free Performance. You get to dance and coordinate your Pokemon's moves to create an amazing performance for everyone to see." Satoshi explained

" And the winner of each contest gets a Princess Key, which is the first step to become a Kalos Queen." Citron said

" Now that really sounds interesting. I bet _she_ will be so good at it..." Naoki said, looking away

Aichi and the others heard the slight emphasis as Misaki touched the black ribbon tied to her wrist slightly. The others had also became a little sullen.

" You're right... She's a pro after all..." Misaki said

" Everyone?" Satoshi ask

" No, it's nothing!" Aichi assured

" Then, let's go try the Tripokalon out, Misakin! It sounds like fun too!" Ratie said

" Ratie..."

" You should. I bet that idiot would love to take a video of you performing." Kai said

" I'll record it the whole way!" Aichi said

" Don't!" Misaki exclaimed

They started laughing again as a few minutes passed and they arrived at the top of the cliff. A Swanna flew over them as they all looked up. Suddenly, a light purplish blob dropped onto Satoshi's face and he fell backwards.

" Satoshi!"

Satoshi immediately shot up and pulled the thing off of his face.

" It's so slimy..." Satoshi said

" Is that a Pokemon?" Shingo ask

Satoshi took out his Pokedex after that.

' Numera, the Soft Body Pokemon. Among Dragon types, it is the weakest Pokemon of all. It lives in damp, shady places, so its slimy body doesn't dry out.'

" Wow, the weakest of all Dragon types, huh? Never mind. Are you really a Dragon type to begin with?" Satoshi ask

" It looks a bit odd..." Neve said

" Hey, are you alright...?" Satoshi ask

" I think I once heard the Numera's body mostly consists of water... It might be dehydrated." Citron said

" I've got some water." Serena said

She took out her water bottle and poured the water over Numera as it opened its eyes a little.

" It might not be enough yet." Satoshi said

" Sorry, we don't have the right cards to use for these kinds of stuff..." Misaki said

" I'll go check over there." Satoshi said

He looked over the cliff as he saw a river below. He immediately tried to climb down but was in the end speeding downslope.

" Satoshi-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" We better follow him!" Sera said

" Yeah!"

They went down carefully as they reach the river as they saw Satoshi and Pikachu drenched in the water with Numera popping out of it.

" Geez, Satoshi...!" Serena exclaimed

" This little one's still not feeling well..." Eureka said

" Let us all splash more water on it." Citron said

They nodded and immediately started pouring water over Numera as it finally got energized.

" Numera, have you got enough water now?" Satoshi ask

Numera responded happily.

" That's a relief." Citron said

" Thank goodness." Serena said

" I'm so glad it's fine!" Eureka cheered

Dedenne came out of the bag to greet Numera as well but it got scared and climbed on top of Satoshi's hat.

" What? Are you scared of Dedenne?" Satoshi ask

" Oh, right! In terms of type advantages, Dragon types are weak against Fairy types, after all." Citron said

" I see."

" To think you're so scared of something as cute as Dedenne... Coward." Eureka said

Numera immediately jumped off Satoshi's hat and tickled Eureka.

" They're so squishy! It feels nice!" Eureka exclaimed

Suddenly, Numera turned a little flat again.

" H-Hey, Numera!" Satoshi exclaimed

" If I remember correctly, Numera's horns contain sensory organs and thus are vulnerable..." Citron said

" Geez, don't be reckless." Satoshi said

" Maybe being called a coward hurt its pride." Aichi said

Numera immediately jumped onto Aichi's shoulder and nibbled on his ear.

" It's so ticklish!" Aichi giggled

" I think it's saying that you're correct." Naoki said

Serena patted Numera after that.

" But it's so slimy, it feels kind of icky..." Serena said

Numera then slid off Aichi again as he placed it down in the water.

" Huh? I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" Serena ask

Suddenly, dark clouds formed above her as it started raining on her.

" Rain Dance? It knows that too?" Kai ask

" Sorry again! I'll never call you icky again, so please...!" Serena exclaimed

Numera then stopped the Rain Dance as it suddenly felt hungry. Satoshi and the others followed it to the forest and it started eating the leaves from a bush. Harimaron came out of his Pokeball and signaled to the tree in front of them with the fruits. It then used its attack to get the fruits down as it started eating. But that was when an Ariados came out of the tree and started attacking.

" Pikachu! Electro Ball!"

Electro Ball deflected the String Shot from Ariados as Citron went in front to apologize to the Ariados. Once Ariados was satisfied with the apology, it went back up the tree as their attention is now on Numera. Aichi picked it up after seeing it shivering out its water.

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" What made him so scared?" Ratie ask

" That Ariados from before?" Gaillard ask

" It's trying to tell us something." Kai said

" Looks like it is my turn! It's time for science to open up the future! Citronic Gear, on! I envisioned a situation like this, so I've prepared a nice machine! I call it the 'Pokemon Thought Translator'! It's the evolved version of the Pokemon Language Translator I invented before and a groundbreaking machine that visualizes the images in a Pokemon's mind!" Citron said

" Wow, technology is awesome!" Satoshi exclaimed

" I have a bad feeling about this..." Misaki said

" Please watch! Switch on!" Citron said

He turned on the device as they saw various images, including one with a bunch of Ariados falling down on Numera. Once the screen went blank, they then wondered what happened.

" Uh... Is that all?" Serena ask

Citron then hit the monitor a little before it suddenly exploded.

" There you go, bro..." Eureka muttered

They cleaned up a little before sitting down to discuss about what they saw.

" As much as I'd like to fix your machine, it's broken to pieces, I can't do anything. But seeing that it might've been involved in some sort of battle and managed to escape... The fragmented film still tells us a lot." Kamui said

Numera jumped onto his shoulder and did what it did to Aichi as Kamui giggled.

" That explains why it was so afraid of Araidos..." Aichi said

Numera jumped off Kamui's shoulder and went over to do the same thing to Aichi as he giggled again.

" Looks like both of you were correct." Kai said

Aichi went closer to Numera and Pikachu when both of them were conversing when suddenly, two blocks of black cubes were thrown at them as Satoshi and the others got restricted by an electronic rope and the second cube got Kai and the others.

" Kai-kun! Everyone!" Aichi exclaimed

" What's this?!" Naoki exclaimed

" This is just ridiculous!" Gaillard exclaimed

Team Rocket appeared in their balloon as a cage approached Pikachu and Numera.

" Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt but it had no effect on the cage.

" Look out!" Aichi shouted

He immediately grabbed Pikachu and Numera before making a run for it.

" Hurry up and run! We'll catch up with you later! After... We get out of here..." Kai said after realizing who he was trapped with

" This is the worse!" Naoki said

" I should be the one saying that!" Shingo said

Kai sighed after that. In the meantime, Aichi was still running as fast as he can to avoid Team Rocket.

" Don't worry! We'll get out of here, I promise!" Aichi assured

" Pika, pika..."

An attack suddenly fired behind him as he fell from the recoil.

" Pika, pi!"

" I'm fine..." Aichi said, getting up

" Maaika, Psybeam!" Kojiro declared

Maaika fired its Psybeam as the same sword appeared on Aichi's hand and he deflected the attack.

" What?!"

Aichi then swung his sword as a slash of light hit the balloon and ripped it as Team Rocket crashed to the ground. Kai and the others saw it not far from the area after being able to free themselves.

" No! I told him not to!" Kai exclaimed

He quickly continued running after that. He arrived at where Aichi was as he saw Aichi on the ground.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran over to pick him up as Aichi opened his eyes.

" Kai-kun..."

" It's okay! You're going to be just fine!" Kai assured

" Kai!"

He turned to see Satoshi and the others running towards him.

" Take care of him." Kai said

He stood up and turned to see Team Rocket coming out of the bushes after their crash landing.

" You're going to pay for this! Reduce everything to ashes with your flames of apocalypse! Dragonic Overlord! Crimson Flame!" Kai declared

Team Rocket was sent flying as Dragonic Overlord returned to a card and flew back to Kai. He went back to Aichi while Gaillard was checking on him.

" How is he?" Kai ask

" Not really good. He exerted too much energy into that one attack and with the attack that he took... He doesn't have enough strength to move." Gaillard said

" I'll carry him. Let's continue on." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Numera suddenly tugged Satoshi's pants.

" Numera? Maybe you want to come with us?" Satoshi ask

Numera nodded as Satoshi took out his Pokeball and caught Numera with it. And so, they continued their journey to Hiyoku City. When they arrived at the city, Kai placed Aichi down so that he could sit on a bench.

" There. Feel any better?" Kai ask

" A little..." Aichi replied

" Guys! There's a lost Vanipeti at a safe shelter in the Pokemon Center! Let's go and see it!" Eureka said

" Sure." Aichi said

Kai helped him up as they started to walk over to the Pokemon Center. Once they got over the steep slope and the chaos caused by Citron's machine, they asked Nurse Joy to see the Vanipeti as Kai helped Aichi to sit down.

" You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here to take care of Aichi." Kai said

" Okay."

Satoshi and the others went on ahead to see the Vanipeti as Nurse Joy went out of the room for a bit.

" You two are friends of Satoshi-kun and the others, right?" Nurse Joy ask

" Yes."

" Actually, I have two Pokemon Eggs that I need to nurse but since there are visitors for Vanipeti, I'll need someone else to take care of them. Would you two like to help me?" Nurse Joy ask

" That's a great idea. Hey, let's see them, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Sure."

Nurse Joy led them into a room with two Eggs on a bed.

" What cute eggs!" Aichi exclaimed

" Please take good care of them for me." Nurse Joy said

" Yeah!"

She closed the door as Kai helped Aichi to the bed. Aichi patted one of the egg as he smiled.

" What warmth. I wonder what Pokemon is inside..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" You should touch one too, Kai-kun." Aichi said

He took Kai's hand and laid it on the other egg.

" You're right..." Kai exclaimed

" Right?! I'm so excited!" Aichi said

" Well, don't get too excited until you faint again." Kai said

" Come on, I'm not that weak to keep fainting." Aichi said

" Yeah, yeah."

Kai looked out of the window to see asnowstorm.

" A snowstorm in the summer?" Kai wondered

" You're right... Why?" Aichi ask

" I don't know. Did something happen?" Kai wondered

Aichi shivered as he held himself to keep warm.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" I think because of this temperature outside, I'm feeling a little cold..." Aichi shivered

" I guess that shows how weak your body still is. Here, sit down. I'm sure the others will come back soon." Kai said

He sat Aichi down again.

" Yeah..."

Kai removed his coat and put it around Aichi's shoulder. The blue egg suddenly moved as Kai looked over to it. He then picked it up and handed it to Aichi.

" Here. You can keep yourself and the egg warm." Kai said

" Thank you... You should take care of the other egg too..." Aichi said

" Alright."

Kai took the other egg as he sat beside Aichi while making sure the eggs were also warm.

" It's okay. The weather will go back to normal soon." Kai said

" Yeah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trying to fend off Team Rocket after they captured Vanipeti and his friends to create the snow storm.

" At this rate, the town will be covered in a snowstorm!" Satoshi exclaimed

" We have no choice! We have to use _that_! Neve, Ratie, Sera!" Gaillard called

" Yeah!"

" Holy Prominence!"

Gaillard knocked his two rings together as blue flames shot out from them. The roaring blue flames countered the snowstorm as it burned away the mechanism that was shooting the snowstorm.

" Now!"

" Millennium Blizzard!"

The blizzard froze the entire machine.

" Steel Wall!"

Steel balls were thrown as they broke the capsules trapping Vanipeti and his friends.

" Fairy Masquerade!"

Vines grabbed the three Pokemon as Misaki turned to Satoshi.

" Do it now, Satoshi!" Misaki shouted

" Y-Yeah! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

The machine exploded as Team Rocket flew off. The others then said their goodbyes to Vanipeti and his friends before heading back to the Pokemon Center.

" Now that I think about it, we didn't see Aichi and Kai since just now..." Naoki said

" Oh, about those two... They're currently nursing two Pokemon Eggs for me since I needed to take care of Vanipeti." Nurse Joy said

" I see."

" I'll lead you to them." Nurse Joy said

" Thank you!"

She led them to where Aichi and Kai were as she knocked before opening the door.

" How are the Eggs?" Nurse Joy ask

" They're so warm! I think they might be hatching soon!" Aichi replied

" Then that's good. If you'd like, why don't you keep those eggs?" Nurse Joy ask

" Huh? Us?"

" Yeah. The day care owners always sends me Pokemon Eggs monthly because their day care is usually quite full with Pokemon and their Eggs. Plus, there's a certain event coming up soon that's special to Hiyoku City. As welcome gifts, take those Eggs as your presents." Nurse Joy explained

" Thank you very much!"

" But what's that event?" Naoki ask

" It's a story about a trainer and his Pokemon. It's said that they traveled everywhere until they arrived here and lived happily ever after. As appreciation to their friendship, the trainer gave his Pokemon a seedling that has said to have grown bigger and bigger. It's called the 'Vow Tree'. The people put their present for their Pokemon under that tree and gather by sunset and by nightfall, they'll reveal the presents to their Pokemon. It's said that when that is done under the tree, the bonds of the trainer and Pokemon will strengthen." Nurse Joy explained

" That sounds interesting!" Ratie exclaimed

" When is it?" Shingo ask

" Two days from now." Nurse Joy replied

" That's the day after my Gym Battle with Fukuji-san! Alright! I'll definitely win and let's all join the event together!" Satoshi said

" Okay!"

Suddenly, Aichi's egg shook as he looked at it.

" Huh? I felt it moving just now." Aichi said

Kai's egg did the same thing as well.

" Mine too..." Kai said

Their eggs cracked before hatching at the same time. Once the glow subsided, two Pokemon were there still sleeping.

" Amazing!"

" That's a Nidoran!"

Serena took out her Pokedex and faced it to Kai's new Pokemon.

" Nidoran. The Poison Pin Pokemon. The male has large ears that are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered."

Satoshi took out his Pokedex and faced it towards Aichi's new Pokemon.

" Nidoran. The Poison Pin Pokemon. Although small, the female has venomous barbs that render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns."

" So cute!" Eureka exclaimed

" Eureka! Be more quiet! They're still sleeping!" Citron said

" Oh, sorry."

Both Nidorans opened their eyes and looked at their respective carriers as their eyes glimmered in happiness.

" Nido, nido~"

" Nido~ Ran, ran~"

" Hello." Aichi greeted

Kai just kept silent.

" But they're both Nidoran, right? Should we name them?" Kai ask

" Yeah! Uh... How about Nina-chan?" Aichi ask

" Nido~"

" Looks like you like it. What about Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" ... Rush." Kai said

" Nido, nido~"

" What naming sense!" Naoki chuckled

" Now, you guys should head up to rest. You must have a long day ahead of you guys tomorrow." Nurse Joy said

" Yes!"

They went to bed and soon after, the next day, they headed towards the gym to observe Satoshi's battle. After his victory, Fukuji went over to Aichi.

" If you'd like, why don't you battle me as well?" Fukuji ask

" Me?" Aichi ask

" Yes. I can sense something different about you and your little one seems to be excited after watching the battle too. Besides, you need a gym badge too, right?" Fukuji ask

" You're right. But is that true, Nina-chan?" Aichi ask

" Nido~ Ran, ran~"

" Okay. I'll battle you, Fukuji-san." Aichi said

Fukuji nodded as Aichi went over to Gaillard.

" Help me take care of Nina-chan. Kai-kun has his hands full with Rush after all." Aichi said

" I got it."

Gaillard took Nina from Aichi as she suddenly cried.

" Nina-chan, what's wrong?!" Aichi ask

" It's probably because she thinks that you're her mother and she doesn't want to stay far from you." Serena said

" Really? Is that true, Nina-chan?" Aichi ask

" Nido, nido~"

" Alright. Then you can watch the battle from up close." Aichi said

" Nido~"

Aichi carried Nina again as he headed to the battlefield.

" I'm ready." Aichi said

" Alright."

" The gym match between the Gym Leader Fukuji and challenger Aichi Sendou will now begin. You may use three Pokemon each. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon during the battle."

Aichi was choosing his three Pokemon.

" How is it? Have you chosen your three Pokemon?" Fukuji ask

" Yes. I'm ready." Aichi replied

" Then, I've already recovered my three Pokemon just now. Go, Watacco!" Fukuji called

" Then for me... Come on out, Girugarudo!" Aichi called

" Girugarudo?"

Serena took out her Pokedex.

" Girugarudo. A Royal Sword Pokemon. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king."

" Heh... There's that sort of legend, huh..." Serena said

" Besides, isn't Aichi already..." Satoshi said

" Funniest thing is, that's exactly the reason why Girugarudo let Aichi capture it..." Naoki said

" Huh?!"

" Let the battle begin!"

" Girugarudo, Aerial Ace!" Aichi declared

" Cotton Guard!"

Watacco's Defence rose as the attack only gave a small effect.

" Watacco can also be quite fast. Then use Shadow Sneak to bind it!" Aichi declared

Shadows rose from the ground as they bound Watacco.

" Finish it off with Sacred Sword!" Aichi declared

" Cotton Guard!"

Sacred Sword landed an attack and Watacco had fainted.

" Watacco is unable to battle. Therefore, Girugarudo is the winner!"

" We did it, Girugarudo!" Aichi cheered

" Why? I thought Cotton Guard raised Watacco's Defence stats." Satoshi said

" Apparently, Sacred Sword is a move that ignores any normal stat boosts like Defence or Evasion for example." Serena said

" Amazing..."

" Good job, Watacco. Have a long rest. Now my next Pokemon is... Go, Utsudon!" Fukuji called

" Come back and rest, Girugarudo. You did great. Now my next Pokemon is... Come out, Ninfia!" Aichi called

" Ninfia..."

Satoshi took out his Pokedex.

" Ninfia. The Intertwining Pokemon. It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her."

" Hey, look at that." Serena said

They turned to see that one of the ribbonlike feelers had intertwined around Aichi's arm.

" Let's do this together, Ninfia." Aichi said

" Ninfia~"

" Moonblast!" Aichi declared

Ninfia shot out her Moonblast.

" Dodge and use Poison Powder!" Fukuji declared

Utsudon jumped and shot out Poison Powder.

" Send it back with Fairy Wind!" Aichi declared

Fairy Wind blew around the field as Utsudon was hit back by its own Poison Powder.

" Moonblast!"

Ninfia shot out Moonblast again as Utsudon was defeated.

" Utsudon is unable to battle! The winner is Ninfia!"

" That was great, Ninfia!" Aichi said

Ninfia walked over to him as he kneeled down to pet Ninfia. Ninfia then spotted Nina.

" Let me introduce to you, Ninfia. This is a newly born Nidoran, Nina-chan." Aichi introduced

" Nin, Nin~"

" Nido, nido~"

Ninfia shook hands with Nina with her ribbonlike feelers.

" I'll introduce her properly to everyone later. So, rest for now." Aichi said

" Nin~"

Aichi retuned Ninfia to her Pokeball.

" Utsudon, good job. Come back. Now, this is my last Pokemon. Go, Gogoat!" Fukuji called

" Then... Come on out, Chirutarisu!" Aichi called

Chirutarisu came out but it had a necklace with a stone attached.

" Chirutarisu?"

Serena used her Pokedex again.

" Chirutarisu. The Humming Pokemon. It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream."

Aichi took out a pendant with a stone on it as well.

" Fukuji-san. Since you've gone all out on me, I'll be responding to that by going all out on you with all my power as well! Chirutarisu! Mega Evolve!" Aichi declared

Chirutarisu mega evolved after that.

" I knew it. There was something different about you. So this is what it was. Then, come! We'll settle this battle once and for all!" Fukuji said

" Yes! Dragon Pulse!" Aichi declared

" Use Vine Whip!" Fukuji declared

The Vine Whip tried to block the attack but it was too strong as it hit Gogoat.

" Gogoat!"

" Wow... Mega Evolution is so strong..." Satoshi exclaimed

" Sky Attack!" Aichi declared

There was a bright flash of light before the attack hit Gogoat.

" Gogoat!"

Gogoat had fainted after that.

" Against Fukuji-san's Gogoat... Mega Chirutarisu defeated it like it's no problem... Mega Evolution is so strong..." Serena said

" Yeah."

" Then... He wasn't even using his full power against me during our battle." Satoshi said

" I think so."

" Huh?!"

" Thank you, Chirutarisu! You're the best!" Aichi said

" That was a wonderful battle. I can see why you're so different. Your Pokemon adapts to your personality and listens to whatever you say. And plus, the fact that you're so calm can also attribute in calming your Pokemon down during battles." Fukuji said

" Thank you very much!"

" Here's your Gym badge. The Plant Badge."

" Thank you very much!"

" You did it, Aichi!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

" Hey, Fukuji-san. Will you be joining the event tomorrow?" Aichi ask

" Of course. I'll be decorating the Vow Tree. If you guys are going, then hurry up and prepare presents for your Pokemon. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Fukuji said

" Yes!"

The next day, Satoshi and Serena had left early to pick out their presents with Naoki and the others. Eureka and Citron were taking care of their Pokemon for them.

" Everyone, come out!" Aichi called

His Pokemon all came out as they greeted him.

" Wow! An Nyoromo!" Eureka exclaimed

" Everyone, let me introduce to you all. This is a newly born Nidoran called Nina-chan. Please make her feel welcomed and be nice." Aichi said

Aichi placed Nina down to let her play with his Pokemon.

" Kai-kun. You should introduce Rush now." Aichi said

" Yeah."

He took out his Pokeballs and called out his Pokemon.

" Wow! A Tsunbea, Orotto and Denryu!" Eureka exclaimed

" A Ringuma and Guraion! Besides... Except for Denryu, isn't Kai's Pokemon too scary?" Citron ask

" I know right? That's why when Rush was born, I thought that it's such a great idea to have at least one cute Pokemon in his team." Aichi said

" I don't need anything cute, Aichi." Kai said

" Heh... Then who keeps playing with Rush while holding in a blush?" Aichi teased

" That's..."

Aichi giggled.

" Anyway, this is a newly born Nidoran, Rush. Be good to him." Kai said

He placed Rush down to let him play with his Pokemon.

" That's great. Rush seems to like your scary Pokemon." Aichi said

" Well, I guess..." Kai said

" But then again, it's because Denryu is there. Out of all your Pokemon, Denryu is the only less scary one around." Aichi said

Kai flinched.

" I still don't get it though. You love fire dragons the most and yet you're here with only these various other types." Aichi said

" No other fire dragons are better than Overlord." Kai said

" I thought so."

" Now that I think about it... Have you guys already bought a present?" Citron ask

" Yeah. We did it yesterday morning before the gym battle and we bought a few more after the battle." Aichi said

" You're well prepared." Citron said

" Yeah. We want to show how much we appreciate the help from our Pokemon. This event is a great chance." Aichi said

" I see."

" I wonder how Satoshi and the others are doing..." Eureka said

" Don't worry. The Knights are there too." Aichi said

" But it's almost sunset..." Eureka said

" I guess so... But they'll be fine, I'm sure." Aichi said

They then got up to head to the Vow Tree as Satoshi and the others managed to make it in time. However, just as the event was about to start, Team Rocket started to use a vacuum to suck up all the presents.

" We'll handle this, Fukuji-san!" Aichi said

" Alright!"

" Kai-kun!"

" Yeah."

" Chirutarisu, use Wing Attack to break that vacuum!" Aichi declared

The vacuum was destroyed after that.

" Denryu. Send them away with Electro Ball." Kai declared

Team Rocket was hit and they flew away by the attack as everyone got their presents back.

" Here. Ninfia. A blue ribbon for you." Aichi said, tying the sparkling ribbon around Ninfia's neck

" Nin~"

" Nyoromo. Sorry, you've been left out for such a long time. It's time you can battle alongside us now." Aichi said, taking out a Water Stone

Nyoromo touched the stone and evolved into Nyorozo.

" Nyorozo~"

" Wow, he evolved!" Satoshi exclaimed

" And plus, a water crystal bracelet. It'll boost your attacks to make it more powerful." Aichi said

" Nyo~"

" Gogoat. This scented crystal pendant is for you." Aichi said

He tied the pendant around Gogoat's neck.

" What a nice scent!" Serena exclaimed

" Aichi-sama requested me to teach him how to make that." Ratie said

" Wow! That's amazing, Aichi!" Satoshi exclaimed

" Girugarudo. This crystal is a power up crystal. I know how much you like to battle and I hope this crystal will help you." Aichi said

He inserted the crystal in the empty slot in the center of Girugarudo's shield.

" Chirutarisu. This is for you. Another mega stone holder." Aichi said

The holder had a slot for the stone while the rest of it was like a swirl made in crystal. Aichi placed the holder around Chirutarisu's neck.

" And Nina-chan. To celebrate our friendship..." Aichi said

A flower pin with a water drop crystal was attached to Nina.

" Nido~"

" For your information, all those things except for the Water Stone was made by Aichi." Misaki said

" M-Misaki-san! I told you not to tell!" Aichi said

" Why not? You put efforts into finding and making those presents for your Pokemon. You even painstakingly used your energy to transfer many crystals from Cray to make them." Naoki said

" N-Naoki-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" Huh?! They were all handmade?!" Serena exclaimed

" Well... I did take lessons on Cray for the fun of it... So, I thought 'why not?'" Aichi said

Hearing that made his Pokemon even more happier as they all pounced on him.

" That tickles! Alright, I get it!" Aichi laughed

The others alI laughed after that as the night of celebration deepened.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was a bit stuck in on where I left off and had to take some time! I'll be updating as fast as I can next time! So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

After making her debut in the Tripokalon, Serena has lost because she didn't pay attention to the length of the ribbon on Fokko and caused it to trip on it. It was after the day after the Tripokalon as they prepared to go to Miare city again.

" I wonder where's Serena..." Misaki said

" Well, let her relax for a bit. Yesterday's match might've dealt a big blow to her." Ratie said

" Sorry for the wait!" It was Serena's voice

They turned to her before flinching.

" S-Serena-san? You cut your hair?" Aichi ask

" Yeah! How do I look?" Serena ask

" It looks wonderful!" Aichi replied

" That ribbon..." Satoshi said

" That's right. It's the present you gave me, Satoshi." Serena said

" So you used it! Thank you!" Satoshi said

" Pika~"

Naoki looked on a little as he smirked.

" Ho~ What is this? Did we miss out on something?" Naoki ask

" Huh?"

" You actually used the ribbon Satoshi-san gave you~" Shingo teased

" T-That's..." Serena said

" Huh?"

" S-Satoshi-kun! Let's head to Miare City! If you don't hurry, then you won't get to battle sooner!" Aichi said

" Y-Yeah!"

They ran along the road towards Miare City after that. Along the way, they were at the desert as they decided to rest while Satoshi trained Numera.

" Here, Nina-chan. Drink some water." Aichi said

Aichi gave the cup to Nina as she drank it. Kai let Rush drink some water as well.

" Now that I think about it... Don't they have their own Pokeballs already? Why aren't they inside?" Serena ask

" They don't want to... They outright refused to go into their Pokeballs..." Aichi said

" I see... You seem better now." Citron said

" Yeah. I just needed another night's sleep. I should be fine now." Aichi said

" You better be. And I'm warning you, no using your powers." Kai said

" Yes..."

" Nido~ Nido, nido~"

" Nina-chan?"

Aichi turned to where she was looking at as he saw a Pokemon bouncing over to them before fainting.

" A Baneboo!" Aichi exclaimed

" Huh?"

They turned to see the said Pokemon as they rushed to give it a quick first aid. It woke up after awhile as Serena took out her Pokedex.

" Baneboo, the Bounce Pokemon. It bounces around on its tail. The pearl it keeps on top of its head amplifies its psychokinetic powers."

" Baneboo, how did you get that injury?" Satoshi ask

As soon as he asked that, Baneboo took his hand and wanted to lead him towards somewhere.

" Serena-san, check if there's anything nearby us here in that direction." Aichi said

" Yes! Apparently, there's an oasis nearby." Serena said

" An oasis?"

" Let's head there and find out exactly what happened to this Baneboo." Aichi said

" Okay!"

They followed Baneboo to the oasis as they spotted a Boopig bullying other Baneboo.

" Cruel..."

" That must be the leader." Naoki said

Serena took out her Pokedex.

" Boopig, the Manipulate Pokemon. The evolved form of Baneboo. It has the ability to use the black pearls on its body to amplify its psychic power waves for gaining total control over its foes."

" We have to stop him." Naoki said

" But how?" Kamui ask

" Let's confront it straight on!" Satoshi said

" Wait, Satoshi-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

They ran out after him as they confronted the Boopig who in turn used its psychic powers to control the Baneboo around it.

" No!"

" Hurry, let's run! Don't hurt them! They're only being controlled!" Aichi said

" Yes!"

Suddenly, Aichi floated up as they saw that his body was being restrained by the Baneboo's Psychic.

" Aichi!"

Psybeam and Shadow Ball were fired as they continued to run. That was when they arrived at a cave, only to be trapped by a cage set up inside.

" What's this?!" Misaki exclaimed

" Everyone!"

" Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" If you say 'What's this?!', it is the world's mercy that makes us answer! To prevent the world's destruction! To protect the world's peace! Carrying out the evil of love and truth, we're lovely, charmy villians! Musashi! Kojiro! For the Rocket Gang duo dashing across the galaxy... A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us! Just kidding!"

" Rocket Gang!"

" Give Aichi back!" Kai shouted

" That's beside the point. All you need to do is give Pikachu to us, then nothing will happen." Musashi said

" If not..."

Boopig fired its Shadow Ball on some of the still controlled Baneboo.

" Stop it!" Aichi exclaimed

" This is cruel..." Serena exclaimed

" Now, what will you do?" Nyarth ask

" I won't hand Pikachu over!" Satoshi said

" Boopig, Shadow Ball." Kojiro said

The Baneboo were hit again. Suddenly, Nina appeared out of nowhere and blocked Boopig.

" Nido~"

" Nina!"

" How did it escape?!" Satoshi ask

" I see... The cage is just nice for her to escape..." Kai said

" Nina-chan?! No! Run away!" Aichi shouted

" Shadow Ball!"

" STOP IT!"

A crest appeared on his forehead as he broke free from the Psychic. Shadow Ball was suddenly destroyed as Aichi was in front of Nina.

" Nido~ Nido?"

" Tch. He escaped." Musashi said

" We need to recapture him again!" Kojiro said

Aichi started to take out a card. That was when Kai spotted the crest and Aichi's eyes.

" No! Aichi, don't do it!" Kai said

" We have to break out of here!" Naoki said

" Holy Prominence!"

The cage bars were burned away as Kai rushed towards Aichi.

" Get out my way!" Kai said

He kicked Boopig, Musashi and Kojiro away as he grabbed Aichi's arm and hit his neck to knock him out. Aichi fainted before an aura could manifest itself as Kai caught him.

" Aichi!"

" Nido, nido!"

" Rush, take care of Nina!" Kai said

" Nido!"

" Come out, Denryu!" Kai called

Denryu came out of his Pokeball.

" Denryu! Mega Evolution!" Kai declared

Denryu mega evolved after that.

" Boopig, Shadow Ball!"

" Denryu, Zap Cannon!"

Zap Cannon knocked Boopig out as it fainted.

" Dragon Pulse!"

Dragon Pulse sent Rocket Gang flying after that.

" Thank you, Denryu. Return."

Denryu returned to his Pokeball as Kai checked Aichi's forehead again. When he didn't see the mark, he heaved a sigh of relief.

" Kai!"

The others ran towards him.

" How's Aichi?" Misaki ask

" He's fine. Nina, do not do anything foolish like that again, got it? You almost got hurt." Kai scolded

" Nido, nido!" Rush scolded as well

" Nido... Nido, nido..."

" Like parents, like child..." Naoki sighed

" Yeah..."

Boopig apologised to the Baneboos as they made up and were friends. Satoshi and the others waved them off and went to continue their journey.

" He's sure not waking up any time soon..." Satoshi said

" That's because his untapped powers are starting to make their way up. Seeing Nina in trouble caused it to trigger. This rarely happens unless he senses danger." Kai explained

" Untapped powers?"

" If I had allowed him to stay that way just now, he could've destroyed the whole oasis. Don't tell me you didn't notice those eyes he had." Kai said

" I noticed... They looked really... out of it..." Serena said

" Well, that's what happens. He really is out of it. He can summon weapons and units from Cray like what he did when you guys first met again and this hidden power has the ability to summon even more powerful units down from Cray. We call that 'Stride'." Kai explained

" Stride...?"

" It's a little like evolution. The units reach to a higher height than ever before and reaches their future selves. Each of us have different Stride Force. Those who have Stride Force that exceeds everything are called 'Peacemakers'. There were two who followed us here. Chrono Shindou and Luna Yumizuki." Kamui said

" Wow..."

" Well, it's not that amazing once you experience being hit by a unit that is out of control." Misaki said

" Sounds scary..." Eureka shivered

After that, they encountered with a problem at a nearby power plant that was hijacked by Team Rocket but thanks to that, Numera and Luxio evolved into Numeil and Rentorar. Once the problem was solved, Citron went back to Miare City by himself to get himself prepared for the gym battle with Satoshi and if possible, Aichi, too.

" Quatre Knights. Follow him and protect him. I don't want anything Void related to happen should that thing manage to find us in this world." Kai said

" Alright."

Once they were gone and out of sight, a groan had cut off the silence as they noticed that Aichi was starting to wake up. Kai leaned him on a nearby rock as Aichi finally opened his eyes.

" Aichi!"

" Nido, nido!"

" Everyone...? What's going on here...?" Aichi ask

" Don't worry, nothing happened. We should be on the way to Miare City. Citron headed there first to prepare for the gym battle." Kai replied

" Okay then."

Aichi managed to stand up as they started walking to Miare City again. Serena's encounter with Elle allowed Fokko to evolve into Tairenar and another encounter with Team Rocket caused Numeil to evolve into Numelgon. After sending Team Rocket flying, Satoshi challenged Tierno to a battle which he accepted. Satoshi soon won the battle.

" That was a great rhythm strategy. It's also cute." Aichi said

" Oh right! Tierno! Aichi is also joining in the Miare City Gym Battle! Wanna battle him too?" Satoshi ask

" Sure! I'll just heal up my Pokemon and we're good to go!" Tierno said

" Is that really okay?" Aichi ask

" Yeah, no problem!"

Aichi turned to Kai as Kai nodded.

" Then, thank you very much!"

Aichi went up to the field as he took out a Pokeball.

" Nina-chan. It's time for you to try battling. I don't like it if you feel left out from the others after all. So do you want to battle?" Aichi ask

" Nido! Nido, nido!"

" Nina sure is pumped up about battling." Kamui said

" I'm guessing the previous incident with the Boopig has increased her fighting spirit." Shingo said

" Nina wants to protect Aichi. So, she accepted this battle to train even harder." Misaki said

" Go, Nina! We're cheering for ya!" Naoki cheered

Aichi placed Nina down.

" And this is your tag partner... Come out, Nyorozo."

" Nyoro!"

" Good luck, both of you."

" Nido!"

" Nyoro!"

" Now, let's go! Kameil and Raichu!"

The battle then started.

" Kameil, use Skull Bash on Nidoran! Raichu, use Charge Beam on Nyorozo!" Tierno declared

" Dodge!"

Both Pokemon jumped in the air.

" Nyorozo, use Mud Bomb on Raichu! Nina-chan, use Poison Sting on Kameil!" Aichi declared

The attacks successfully landed on both Pokemon.

" Nyorozo knows a Ground type move despite it being a Water type?" Eureka ask

" Yeah. This'll be an interesting battle." Satoshi said

" Don't lose rhythm! Kameil, use Rapid Spin on Nidoran! Raichu, use Chrage Beam on Nyorozo!" Tierno declared

Both attacks landed as the two Pokemon were injured.

" Nina-chan! Nyorozo! Are both of you alright?!" Aichi ask

" Nido..."

" Nyoro..."

" Don't give up! If what the others said are true, then Nina! Stand and protect Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Nido..."

Nina stood up and suddenly glowed as her shape and size changed.

" That's..."

" Nina-chan is evolving..." Aichi exclaimed

The light disappeared as it revealed to be a Nidorina.

" A Nidorina!" Satoshi exclaimed

He took out his Pokedex.

" Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon. The female has a gentle temperament. It emits ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes."

" Amazing, Nina-chan!" Aichi exclaimed

" Nido! Nido, nido!"

" Nyoro!"

" Nyorozo?" Aichi ask

Dark clouds started to gather as rain poured down.

" Rain Dance!"

" Nyorozo, you learned Rain Dance?" Aichi ask

" Nyoro!"

Aichi smiled.

" But there won't be any difference! Raichu, use Charge Beam on Nyorozo again!" Tierno declared

Raichu fired its Charge Beam as it hit Nyorozo.

" Nyorozo!"

However, Nyorozo was still standing.

" What?!"

" It says here that Nyorozo has two abilities and a hidden one. The first is Damp, which prevents any self destructing attack and the second ability is Water Absorb! If he absorbs Water type moves, he recovers!" Serena said

" Rain Dance!" Tierno exclaimed

" Then the hidden ability?" Eureka ask

" Look at that!" Satoshi exclaimed

Nyorozo was running towards Raichu and Kameil while his speed was fast and he appeared to be everywhere.

" Hidden Ability, Swift Swim. When it's raining, his speed will increase!" Serena exclaimed

" No way!"

" Then... Nyorozo! Use Hydro Pump on Raichu! Nina-chan, use Poison Sting on Kameil!" Aichi declared

It was a close distance when Hydro Pump was fired on Raichu as it fainted. Nina was running towards Kameil as her fangs turned purple before biting on Kameil.

" Did Nina just learn Poison Fang?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Amazing!"

" Nina-chan! Finish it with Double Kick!" Aichi declared

Nina dealt the finishing blow as Kameil also fainted and Rain Dance stopped.

" Amazing, both of you! You both learned new moves and battled wonderfully!" Aichi said

" Nido!"

" Nyoro!"

" Both of your Pokemon got the rhythm! You are ready for the gym for sure!" Tierno said

" It's thanks to you as well! Thank you very much!"

" No problem!"

They all got ready to leave and waved Tierno goodbye after that.

" Nina-chan, I can't carry you anymore. What do you want to do? Stay inside your Pokeball or walk with us?" Aichi ask

" Nido!"

She threw Aichi onto her back after that.

" I know that you grew bigger but you don't need to carry me!" Aichi exclaimed

" Nido, nido!"

" She's just excited." Naoki said

" Huh?"

Nina suddenly started running as they chased after them until they arrived at Miare City.

" Please don't do that, Nina-chan! You scared me!" Aichi exclaimed

" Nido, nido!"

" It's not funny!" Aichi exclaimed, blushing

The others laughed as they looked at the horizon of Miare City.

" Finally... Me and Citron's gym battle is finally going to start!" Satoshi said

" Let's go!"

" Yeah!"

Aichi was about to get off from Nina when she started running with him on her back again.

" NINA-CHAN! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" Aichi screamed

" Wait for us!" Naoki shouted

They all ran after the two again after that. They arrived in front of the Miare Gym as Nina stopped when she saw Citron and the Knights.

" Nido!"

" Aichi-sama!"

" A-Aichi-san?!"

" D-Don't do that ever again, Nina-chan..." Aichi muttered, finally getting off from Nina

" Are you alright?!" Citron ask

" Yes... Nina-chan got too excited and brought me on a fast trip..." Aichi replied

" Then Nina evolved?!" Citron exclaimed

" Yeah..."

Aichi collapsed after that.

" Aichi!"

Kai rushed over to his side as he picked a dizzy Aichi up.

" The world is spinning..." Aichi muttered

" The ride was too fast and he got hit by late motion sickness..." Naoki panted as the others also caught up

" What a bad timing... Satoshi, you better have your battle first. I'll take Aichi out for a walk to let him get used to the surroundings." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

" You sure you'll be fine alone?" Gaillard ask

" Yeah. Don't worry." Kai replied

Kai helped Aichi up and took him for a walk around the city.

" It really is full of technology here... As expected of Miare City..." Kai said

" I still feel a little dizzy..." Aichi said

" I think we should take a quick rest." Kai said

" Yeah..."

They sat down on a bench as they took in the quiet scenery where they were sitting at.

" It's so peaceful, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Nina suddenly got up from her lying position.

" Nina-chan? Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" Nido, nido."

Aichi and Kai looked over to where Nina was directing their eyes to as they saw smoke nearby.

" We better go check it out." Kai said

" Yeah."

They ran over to where the smoke had came from as they hid behind a bush.

" Isn't that the Citroid from before?" Kai ask

" No. I might've been dizzy but I know for sure that Citron-san's Citroid is grey. This one is black and I think it just destroyed something inside that building." Aichi replied

" We better go find the others. We might be dealing with an imposter here." Kai said

" Yeah!"

The two ran back as they found Satoshi and the others by the fountain.

" Satoshi-kun!"

" Aichi-san, Kai-san!"

" We just saw a black Citroid just now. It came out of some building after destroying some stuff." Aichi said

" That must be the imposter! Citroid is in prison because of it!" Citron said

" Let me see the computer you used for the blueprints of Citroid. You might've been hacked." Kamui said

" Huh?!"

They headed back to the Prism Tower as Citron led them to the computer.

" This is it."

Kamui sat on the chair and started to type some things in.

" I knew it... You got hacked by someone named 'Belmondo'. He stole the blueprints of your Citroid and duplicated it, creating that black Citroid. And these other blueprints inside might be the next targets for them to wreck havoc." Kamui said

" That's the place where we saw the black Citroid." Kai said

" Then... The next target is this."

" That's the Miare Art Gallery! We have to hurry and tell Junsa-san!" Citron said

" Yeah!"

After telling Junsa about the evidence that they found, they created an ambush plan to corner the black Citroid and its creator, Professor Belmondo. Once Citroid caught them in their act, they started a Pokemon battle with the two robots.

" Go, Rarecoil!"

" Please come out, Elezard!"

Aichi and the others watched the battle unfold.

" This is cruel... It's just making the Pokemon take the attack straight on. It must hurt very badly..." Aichi said

" We're dealing with a cruel trainer here, huh..." Kai said

Suddenly, the two robots were stuck onto a giant magnet and they all looked up to see Team Rocket.

" If you ask us, 'Wh-What's this?!', 'Pika?'. It is the world's mercy that makes us answer! To prevent the world's destruction! To protect the world's peace!" In the middle, Aichi cut them off, " Nina-chan, use Poison Pin on the balloon."

The balloon burst as the magnetic force released the two robots. Team Rocket also flew down and crashed.

" We weren't done! What was that for?!" Musashi ask

" I'm already pissed off! You just added to it! Come out, Chirutarisu! Dragon Pulse!" Aichi declared

Chiritarisu shot out Dragon Pulse and sent Team Rocket flying.

" This feels bad!"

" Uh... Remind us to never piss Aichi off..." Satoshi said

" Don't worry... It only happens once in awhile... I think." Kai assured

" That's not assuring..." Serena said

" Thank you, Chiritarisu. Come back." Aichi said, returning Chiritarisu to its Pokeball

" So, uh... Aichi. Let's rest for awhile..." Kai said

Aichi just turned his head away before walking back to the others.

" Now, now... Calm down. I'll settle the Professor." Citron said

Aichi calmed down and nodded as Citron stepped forward.

" I'm your opponent, Belmondo!" Citron said

" Stop right there!"

Aichi and the others flinched as they looked up at the roof to see four figures in costumes jumping down.

" Vanga Red!"

" Vanga Green!"

" Vanga Blue!"

" And... Vanga Black!"

" Card Warriors, Vangamen!"

 _" What a bad timing!"_ Kamui thought

 _" They're dead..."_ Naoki thought

 _" And of course... The one who started this is..."_ Misaki thought

" That was a great entry I might say so myself." Black said

Kai bumped into them after that.

" Ow! What was that for, Kai?!" Naoki yelled

" We're _all_ dead..." Kai muttered

" Huh?"

They flinched when they saw Aichi flaring in a very fiery aura that could only spell trouble.

" Hey... Do you feel that very familiar aura...?" Green ask

" You mean the type where _he_ gets mad?" Red ask

" U-Uh..."

They turned to see Aichi as they flinched.

" What should we do?!" Red exclaimed

Aichi chuckled lowly as he eyes the four with a growing tick mark on his head.

" Oh, that's an easy answer. YOU FOUR ARE ALL DEAD!"

There was an explosion and screams as the four were now lying on the floor. Those who tried to stop Aichi were also in a pile behind him as he removed their masks.

" No fair, Aichi-kun... You spared Chrono-kun from bigger injuries..." The red haired man who was dressing up as Black said

" I don't want to hear that from you when it was you who made them do it, Ren-san." Aichi said

" Yes..."

Kai walked over to the pile of them who tried to stop Aichi. It was Kamui, Naoki and Shingo.

" Well, so was I right or wrong? I told you guys to prevent yourselves from stopping him, even the Knights know that." Kai said

" Well, do your job as his fiancee and stop him..." Naoki muttered

" Hm... Maybe not. I like this side of him too." Kai said

He got up and patted Aichi's head as Aichi blushed while looking down.

 _" Sadistic guy..."_ The three thought

" Looks like the battle is over." A yellow haired boy said, walking out from behind a pillar

" Leon-kun?!"

" We're here too!"

" Jillian and Sharlene!"

They turned behind to see that Citron had finished his battle and Belmondo was arrested. Citroid was clear of all charges after that as they went back to the Miare Gym to stay inside Citron's house for the night.

" So you guys are friends too?" Satoshi ask

" Yeah." Leon replied

" That was mean, Leon-kun. I painstakingly got those costumes back from home for you too..." Ren pouted

" I am _not_ going to participate in your ridiculous plans. Besides, didn't you already get beaten down by Sendou?" Leon ask

" Well..."

" Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Jillian Chen."

" Her twin sister, Sharlene Chen!"

" Leon Souryu."

" Ren Suzugamori~!"

" I'm Chrono Shindou."

" Shion Kiba."

" Tokoha Anjou."

" We're..."

" Don't need to introduce yourselves. Sendou told us all about you guys." Leon said

" I see."

" Dinner is ready! Come and eat!" Aichi shouted from the kitchen

" Yes!"

They ate their dinner before going to take a rest.

" But why are you three with Ren-san and the others? If I'm correct, you guys were travelling within your own team." Aichi said

" We met Ren-san and the others on the way here for a gym battle, then he suddenly suggested what happened just now when we found out what was happening." Chrono explained

" I see." Aichi glared at Ren

" I'm sorry..."

" Whatever... Everyone should get some rest. Tomorrow will be the big day for the gym battle. Citron-kun, you'll be really busy tomorrow, battling all of us." Aichi said

" I look forward to it."

" Now, goodnight."

" Goodnight."

The lights were turned off and everyone drifted off to sleep. An hour later... Aichi was sweating and squirming in his sleep as he panted.

" No... Please don't... I don't want to... Please... Someone... Help me..." Aichi muttered

Kai, who was sleeping beside him, woke up as he saw what was happening and kissed Aichi on his forehead while patting his back. Aichi calmed down and woke up as he saw Kai and cuddled closer to him.

" It's okay. Were you dreaming about what happened that day again?" Kai ask, keeping his voice to a minimum

Aichi slightly nodded as Kai continued to comfort him.

" It's okay, I'll protect you. It won't find us here. I won't let it touch you. Now go to sleep. I'll be right here with you. Just call me if you need me." Kai whispered

Aichi nodded as he quickly fell asleep again. Kai made sure Aichi wasn't having the nightmare anymore before drifting off to sleep while keeping his hold on Aichi.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

The next day, Aichi and the others were watching the gym battle between Citron and Satoshi as the victor was Satoshi.

" Congratulations, Satoshi-kun!"

" And it's your turn, Aichi-san!" Satoshi said

" Yes!"

Aichi went down to the battlefield as he kneeled down to Nina's level.

" Do you want to start first?" Aichi ask

" Nido!"

Nina went to the front.

" This'll be Nina's first gym battle! Let's make this memorable! Please come out, Horubee!" Citron declared

" Rubee!"

" Battle begin!"

" Nina-chan, use Poison Fang!"

" Horubee, use Dig!"

Horubee dug into the ground as when Nina tried to land her attack.

" Poison Sting into the hole!"

" Huh?!"

Horubee jumped out of the hole after being hit by Poison Sting.

" Double Kick!"

" Mud Shot!"

Mud Shot hit Nina straight on as she hit the ground.

" Don't let her rest! Double Slap!"

The attack landed.

" This is bad..." Kamui said

" Nina-chan!"

" Nido!"

" Are you really alright?" Aichi ask

" Nido!"

" Horubee, Double Team!"

Aichi gasped and looked up.

" Follow up with Mud Shot!"

" Dodge them!"

There were too many Mud Shot as Nina was hit again.

" Nina-chan, that's enough! You've done your best!" Aichi shouted

" Nido... Nido, nido!"

Nina roared as she started to evolve again.

" No way... Again?" Naoki exclaimed

The light dissipated to reveal a Nidoqueen.

" Nido!"

" Nina-chan evolved into Nidoqueen..." Aichi muttered

" Amazing!"

Serena took out her Pokedex.

" Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon. Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young."

" But doesn't a Nidoking and Nidoqueen only evolve when exposed to a Moon Stone?" Satoshi ask

" Maybe Nina's will is so strong that she didn't need the Moon Stone to evolve." Kai replied

" Amazing..."

" You evolved so that you can be stronger for me...?" Aichi ask

Nina turned to him and nodded.

" Nido!"

" Then... Let's do this!"

" Nido!"

" Horubee, Mud Shot once more!"

" Dodge and use Poison Sting to get rid of the Double Team!"

Nina dodged the incoming Mud Shot and got rid of the Double Team.

" Dig!"

Horubee dug into the ground again.

" Nina-chan won't be able to make it to get Horubee out again... What should I do...?" Aichi muttered

Nina roared as the ground shook and burst into a strong move.

" That's..."

" Don't tell me... Nina learnt a new move?!" Shingo ask

" Let's see... That's Earth Power! It inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of lowering the opponent's defence!" Serena explained

" No way!"

Horubee was forced out after being hit by the attack.

" Horubee!"

" Double Kick!"

Nina kicked Horubee as it fainted.

" Horubee is unable to battle! The winner is Nina!"

" We did it!" Aichi cheered

" They did it!" Naoki cheered

" Good work, Nina-chan." Aichi said

" Nido!"

" Now, let's have you rest up for a bit." Aichi said

" Nido."

" Now, this is my second Pokemon! Please come out, Rentorar!"

" Now, it's your turn! Come out, Nyorozo!"

" Nyoro!"

" A Water Type Nyorozo against a Electric Type Rentorar?" Eureka ask

" If he's doing this, I'm sure Aichi is thinking of something." Kai said

" Let's set this field to our advantage! Electric Terrain!"

Electric Terrain was used as Nyorozo got slightly electrocuted.

" Nyorozo!"

" Wild Charge!"

" Nyorozo! Slow Rentorar down with Mud Shot all over the field!" Aichi declared

Nyorozo shot its attacks all over the field with some hitting Rentorar.

" Electric Pokemon's weakness is Ground Type moves. Good move." Misaki said

" But that's not gonna be enough..." Chrono said

" What is he going to do?" Tokoha ask

" I don't know..."

" Nyorozo! Rain Dance!"

" What?!"

Dark clouds covered the gym as rain started to pour and disable the electric field. Nyorozo also recovered.

" That's not going to slow us down! Wild Charge!" Citron declared

Using its speed, Rentorar charged at Nyorozo but it slipped because of the mud on the ground.

" The Mud Shot that hit the ground got soaked up in the rain and became slippery. So that's his strategy." Shion said

" Amazing..."

" Finish it off with Hydro Pump!"

" Rentorar!"

Hydro Pump threw Rentorar to the other side of the gym as it fainted.

" Rentorar is unable to battle! The winner is Nyorozo!"

" That was great, Nyorozo! Now, come back. This'll be finished soon." Aichi said

" Nyoro!"

Nyorozo went to Aichi's side as he prepared his last Pokemon for the battle.

" Ninfia! It's your turn!"

" Nin!"

" Please come out, Elezard!"

Elezard came out as it roared.

" Ninfia, Attract!"

Ninfia winked as hearts flew out and Elezard fell for Ninfia.

" Elezard!"

" Disarming Voice!"

Ninfia let out the attack as the others covered their ears.

" My ears!" Kamui exclaimed

" Disarming Voice is a damage inflicting Fairy Type move that always hits with absolute accuracy!" Kai explained

" That's not it, isn't it?!" Chrono exclaimed

" It's noisy!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Finish it off with Moonblast!" Aichi declared

Ninfia shot out her Moonblast as Elezard fainted.

" Citron is... defeated without Elezard even able to defend itself..." Satoshi exclaimed

" Aichi's strong!" Serena exclaimed

" Ninfia! Good job out there!" Aichi exclaimed

" Nin!"

" Congratulations, Aichi-san. Here. This is the proof of your victory, the Voltage Badge." Citron said

" Thank you very much!"

Aichi was about to take the badge when a black hand manifested by black mist shot out and grabbed Aichi as he was lifted into the air.

" Aichi!"

" It's here already?!" Kamui exclaimed

" We've gotta help him!" Naoki exclaimed

" Gekogashira, use Water Pulse!" Satoshi declared as he threw the Pokeball

Gekogashira used Water Pulse as Nina shot out Poison Sting, Ninfia used her Moonblast and Nyorozo used Hydro Pump. All four attacks hit the black mist. The black mist retreated and disappeared as the Pokemon managed to catch Aichi while he fell.

" Aichi!"

Kai jumped down from the railing as he went to check on Aichi.

" Are you okay?!" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" Come on. Go and get some rest." Kai said, removing his jacket and placed it on Aichi's shoulders

" Everyone, return to your Pokeballs." Serena said

She took Aichi's Pokeballs and returned Ninfia and Nyorozo back into them. Nina stayed out of her Pokeball and stayed beside Aichi as Kai sat him down.

" Go and have your battles. I'll be staying here with Aichi to accompany him." Kai said

" Yes..."

They observed the next match as Aichi sighed.

" I'm fine. Thank you." Aichi said

" You sure?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

Nina came out of her Pokeball and rubbed her face on Aichi's cheek as he giggled.

" Thank you too, Nina-chan and to my other Pokemon too." Aichi giggled

Aichi took off the jacket and handed it back to Kai.

" Will you really be alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah. It's not like I'm not used to this anymore." Aichi replied

" I worry about you sometimes. You always don't say what's on your mind." Kai said

" Because I really am fine. You're just being too worried." Aichi said

" Don't forget, I know what kind of powers you have. If you saw something, you've got to tell me. Alright?" Kai ask

" Okay."

Kai turned back to the battle as he remembered what was said before.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Before they had set off to the Pokemon World, Kai and the others had a brief meeting while Aichi was being protected by a barrier in his room._

 _" Takuto, why did you call us all here?" Kai ask_

 _" Sorry to bother all of you after what happened but I feel that this is an important matter that I must address to you all. As you might know, there are four Psyqualia users. Each has different strengths because of Psyqualia. Leon can sense the wind, Ren has a somewhat sensitive 'nose', Chris already has it a long time ago, his intellect, and Aichi-kun is... The power of premonition." Takuto said_

 _" Premonition?!"_

 _" But I thought the Oracle Think Tank is..." Kamui exclaimed_

 _" No. Aichi has shown it plenty of times to us without him knowing it himself before. He even told us about them." Misaki said_

 _" The Link Joker incident and the incident where the three clans, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero were sealed by Void." Kai explained_

 _" Exactly. Those were told by nightmares. His premonitions comes in the form of nightmares and even he doesn't know that fact." Takuto said_

 _" I see. So that's how..." Am said_

 _" But not many of that premonition came true. I questioned him before about his nightmares. He said that he saw Misaki-san Reversed as well." Takuto said_

 _" But I wasn't." Misaki said_

 _" So some parts of his premonition will be false but others would most likely be true. Take for example, 95% of his nightmares would come true and yet there would be a 5% chance of parts of it not coming true." Takuto explained_

 _" And plus, it's hard to get Aichi to talk about it. He's too stubborn to tell us what happened. I asked him about his nightmare before but he just won't say anything." Kai said_

 _" That's one thing and the other thing is that Void came after him so quickly. Tightening our security is necessary. But to be on the safe side, in order to hide him somewhere away from Void for the time being, I want you guys to go to another world and take care of him there. But there's a risk... Should he use too much of his powers in that world, Void will sense it and come after him. Be careful." Takuto said_

 _" Yeah!"_

 _~ Flashback end~_

 _" Premonitions that takes form of nightmares... I better keep a close eye on him from now on..."_ Kai thought

After Satoshi won his gym battle, they headed off to see Professor Platane as he introduced a new research he was conducting for Mega Stones and Key Stone. That was when Team Rocket interrupted them and took the Gabliasnite, Key Stone and Gablias with them. The others immediately chased after them but midway, the synchroniser exploded.

" Now we don't have any way to find them." Kamui said

" Kai-kun..."

Kai turned behind and saw Aichi gripping his head as he caught him before he fell.

" Aichi!"

" What's wrong?!" Naoki ask

" Kai-kun..."

" Ren, look around and try to find the problem." Kai said

" Right."

Ren activated his Psyqualia as he turned to a direction.

" There's radio waves coming from over there. That might be what's bothering Aichi-kun." Ren said

" Come on, I'm getting you out of here. You guys go on ahead. I'll bring Aichi back to rest." Kai said, carrying Aichi

" Right."

Kai carried Aichi back to town when he sensed something and looked around.

" Who's there?" Kai ask, preparing a defensive stance to protect Aichi

Aichi gripped his head again as Kai looked at him.

 _" We should be far from the radio waves already... Then why is Aichi...? Don't tell me!"_ Kai thought

" Kai-kun... It hurts..." Aichi winced

" You're going to be just fine. We'll get out of here soon." Kai assured

He looked around as he narrowed his eyes.

" Show yourselves! I'll show you no mercy for making Aichi suffer!" Kai shouted

Suddenly, Pokemon came out of the bushes as grunts came out as well. Kai and Aichi were immediately surrounded as Kai noticed a satellite-looking device with a grunt turning a dial.

" So that's what's making Aichi suffer! I'll destroy it!" Kai shouted

The grunt turned the dial as Aichi started to scream a little.

" Aichi!"

An attack from a Pokemon hit Kai from behind as he fell forward and Aichi rolled out of his grasp.

" Aichi..."

Kai reached out for Aichi, who was still in pain, before finally fainting.

* * *

Meanwhile, after defeating Team Rocket, Leon sensed something and activated his Psyqualia.

" That's odd... I still sense the radio waves." Leon said

" But we destroyed the machine, didn't we?" Satoshi ask

" No way! We need to get back to Kai and Aichi-kun!" Ren exclaimed

They ran into the forest while falling Kai and Aichi's names when Tokoha finally spotted something. She ran to pick it up as she inspected it.

" It's a Kagero deck! And there's a few Dragonic Overlord cards inside!" Tokoha exclaimed

" It's Kai's deck then. This must be where they disappeared." Ren said

" We've got to find them!" Serena said

" I agree. Leave that to us. Take the professor back to the lab. The Quatre Knights will protect you guys while we follow their trial." Leon said

" Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai woke up as he found himself in a room with white walls surrounding him and he was lying on a bed with his wrists and ankles tied together as he turned to the side to see Aichi, his face was still scrunched up in pain and was also tied.

" Aichi!"

Kai slowly moved towards him as he pressed his forehead against Aichi's.

 _" The stress from the pain coming from the radio waves is causing a fever... What kind of radio waves are those?"_ Kai thought

" The radio wave affecting him is only something that will affect the most powerful person on the planet." A voice said

" Who are you?!" Kai ask

" It doesn't matter. Now, tell me everything about you guys. Otherwise..." The voice warned

Aichi winced as Kai whispered some assuring words while wiping Aichi's sweat away.

" What are you doing to him?!" Kai ask

Aichi calmed a little after that as Kai turned back to the speaker.

" Should you not answer my questions, I'll increase the frequency of the waves and you know what will happen." The voice said

" Aichi's sick! You're just making it worse! Now let us go! Aichi needs medical attention!" Kai shouted

" Don't worry. I have doctors ready, so once I finish asking you my questions, I'll let them treat him and turn the waves off." The voice said

" Kai-kun... Please... don't listen to him..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi!"

" I don't care what happens to me... They mustn't find out about anything..." Aichi muttered

" But I can't bear to see you like this... Just rest. The doctors will come once I finish telling him what he wants. Just hang in there." Kai said

" Please, Kai-kun... Don't do it..." Aichi muttered

" The time for you to talk is over." The voice said

Aichi winced again as he turned to his side while panting as Kai turned to the speaker.

" Stop it! I'll answer whatever you want but leave him alone!" Kai shouted

" Now, answer me. Where are you from and what powers does he have?" The voice ask

" We're from another world..." Kai replied, hesitating

" And? His powers?" The voice ask

" That's..." Kai said

" Answer me!"

Kai stayed silent while pondering on what he should say.

" I won't give you time to think. Increase the frequency to 90%!" The voice said

Kai gasped, " No!"

Aichi started screaming as Kai went over to him while trying to stop him from squirming too much.

" Aichi! Hang in there! Stop it! I'll talk! Just stop hurting him!" Kai shouted

Aichi's breath hitched before relaxing and panting. Kai wiped away the tears forming around Aichi's eyes as Kai glared at the speaker.

" The next time you stop to think, I'll increase the frequency by 1%, starting from 95%. Now, talk." The voice said

" He's a King from a planet in our world. He controls that planet and the inhabitants living in it. There. Satisfied?" Kai ask

" Good. Bring the doctors in and turn off those radio waves." The voice said

A few moments later, doctors swarmed into the room as Kai waited for them to treat Aichi while he cupped Aichi's hands in his. Medicine was brought in as Aichi was asked to swallow them down.

" It's okay, Aichi. I'm here. There's no need to worry." Kai said

Aichi listened and swallowed the medicine as water was given to him before he was laid back down on the bed and the doctors left. Aichi was now sleeping peacefully as Kai smiled but it didn't last long when he suddenly frowned.

 _" If only we had our decks or Pokemon with us... We'd been able to get away easily..."_ Kai thought

" It's no use trying to escape. As you can see, I have your friend's life in my hands. Disobey me and suffer the consequences." The voice said

Kai just glared at the speaker.

 _" I swear, I will destroy the source of the thing that's causing Aichi to be like this so that he won't suffer again..."_ Kai thought

" From now on, I will conduct various experiments and not one of you should resist me or else..." The voice warned

" Leave Aichi alone! If you want to conduct experiments, then do them on me! Just leave him alone!" Kai exclaimed

" No, you're not interesting enough. I want to know more about that boy and that's final." The voice said

" I won't let you!"

" You have no authority to say that. Don't forget what happened just now." The voice said

 _" Everyone... Please hurry! I don't know how long I can protect Aichi for!"_ Kai thought

While he was thinking that, in another room beside them, two certain Pokeballs shook. And in another room was a man observing the two with grunts behind him.

" Void was right. There is many things I can use that boy for. For now, that brown haired one is under my full control with that boy as my hostage. I guess I should thank Void for giving me this radio wave signal to make him weak. Now then... What should we start on first...?" The man said, leaning back on his chair

As he thinks about his next plan for Aichi and Kai, Kai fears for the worst to come. Will the others make it in time to save their friends? Or will the acquaintance of Void succeed in his plan?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

Kai was still taking care of Aichi as he brushed strands of hair away from his face while making sure Aichi's temperature wasn't increasing again.

" Aichi, just hang in there... I'm sure the others are following our trail right now. We'll get out of here soon." Kai said

" Now, it's time to do the experiments. You stay here." The voice said

" No! Take me with him! I won't let you take him away from me!" Kai shouted

Aichi suddenly winced as Kai went to hold his hands again.

" Aichi, can you hear me?! Don't worry, I won't leave you alone!" Kai said

" Fine then. You can follow him to see us experiment on him." The voice said

Aichi stopped wincing and relaxed as grunts entered to put them on wheelchairs. They were then inside a room as Aichi was placed on a metal table while Kai watched from a glass window. Suddenly, the door behind Kai flew open as Ren entered to knock the grunts out and slash the ropes off Kai.

" Sorry we took so long. This place was hard to find even with a trail." Ren said

" Never mind about me, get Aichi out of there!" Kai said

Ren nodded as he entered the experiment room and right before Aichi could be touched by the scientists, they were all knocked out as Ren released the ropes on Aichi as well. Kai ran in to carry him as he heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that Aichi was safe.

" Now I need to find that source of the radio waves that's hurting Aichi." Kai said

" Don't worry. Leon-kun's already on it." Ren said

They suddenly heard a sound as Nina entered with Rush, both were holding something as the two ran over to them.

" Our Pokeballs and Aichi's deck! Thanks. You two were looking for us, weren't you?" Kai ask

" Nido, nido!"

" Nido."

Ren activated his Psyqualia as he nodded.

" Leon-kun has successfully destroyed the device causing the radio waves. Aichi-kun should be fine now." Ren said

Kai sighed in relief as he looked over to Aichi, who was now sleeping peacefully.

" Kai?"

" I think Void is involved in this. Especially when the person who kidnapped us knew we weren't from here, I suspected Void was involved already." Kai said

Aichi suddenly moved and turned his head so that he would be lying on Kai's chest as he smiled.

" He really is a deep sleeper. He even knows where he is most comfortable with lying on. You two must've done this very often." Ren teased

" Shut up."

Ren snickered as they proceeded outside of where they were at as they met up with Leon and the others before going back to Citron's house.

" I'm glad you guys are alright!" Serena said

" Yeah. We barely made it to save them. If we hadn't arrived on time, they would've extracted every bit of information on Aichi-kun's powers." Ren said

" Here. Your deck." Tokoha said, handing over the deck

" Thanks."

" We should get moving soon so that we won't have to delay the journey." Leon said

" But what about Aichi?" Satoshi ask

" It's fine. He survived sleeping a few days after the oasis incident, right?" Kai ask

" Right..."

They started their journey again with various encounters and Aichi finally woke up upon arriving at the next city for their gym battle as Kai placed him down.

" Where is this?" Aichi ask

" Kunoe City. For the next gym battle." Kai replied

" I see."

" You're finally awake? We went through a lot these few days." Satoshi said

" Is that so? You guys must've had fun." Aichi said

" Well, somewhat." Kai said

They headed for the gym as they entered to see everyone busy and running around.

" It seems like there's an event going to happen." Misaki said

" You're right."

While Satoshi and the others heard a commotion going on at the counter and had headed over there, Aichi got curious and started to wander around while the others weren't looking. Kai took notice at the corner of his eyes as he quickly followed after Aichi. They arrived at a garden after that.

" Hey, Aichi. What are you doing?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun..."

" Is something wrong?" Kai ask

" No... I just got curious, that's all. Let's go back to the others." Aichi said

" Oh, who might yuh two be?"

A woman walked out of the shadows as Aichi bowed in apology.

" I'm sorry! I was kind of lost in thoughts and wandered here! We can leave right now!" Aichi said

" Wait. What might yuh be here for?" The woman ask

" A gym battle... But it seems that there's an event going on, so I don't want to bother the leader either." Aichi said

" What is yuh name?"

" Aichi Sendou."

" Aichi-han, right? I'll remember that. I'll see yuh later." The woman said, returning back to the room

" Y-Yes..."

Kai led Aichi back to the others as they went to the store with their new friend, Shota. While the girls were looking at the clothes, the boys went outside to watch Satoshi and Shota's battle. That was when the event started as they watched the fashion show.

" Where are the girls?" Chrono ask

" I don't know..." Shion replied

And that was when the girls appeared to model as the others were shocked.

" Misaki-san!"

" Tokoha!"

" Ratie!"

" Serena!"

" Eureka!"

" Jillian, Sharlene!"

" What are you girls doing up there?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Some of the models weren't able to come because of a mistake... And we were called to help by the designer, Mâche..." Misaki said

That was when Mâche came out as Aichi and Kai gasped.

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

" She's the gym leader?" Kai ask

The second part of the event was up as Mâche looked over to Aichi.

" Come on up." Mâche said

" Y-Yes..."

Aichi stepped up the stage as he faced Mâche.

" This is..." Aichi said

" Let us have our gym battle here." Mâche said

" Huh?!"

" What's wrong? Were yuh not here to have a gym battle?" Mâche ask

" Yeah."

" Then, let us begin. With our original rule. Two Pokemon per battle and only yuh can substitute." Mâche said

" I got it."

" The gym battle between the Kunoe gym leader, Mâche and challenger Aichi will begin!"

" Ah will begin first. Come forth... Ninfia!" Mâche declared

" A Ninfia too... So you're a Fairy type user... Then, I'll... Girugarudo, it's your turn!" Aichi declared

" A Girugarudo?!" Shota exclaimed

" Girugarudo, use Shadow Sneak and then follow it up with Sacred Sword!" Aichi declared

Shadow Sneak was used to bind Ninfia as Sacred Sword made a hit.

" Ninfia! Are yuh alright?!" Mâche ask

" Nin!"

" We've got quite the challenger here... Disarming Voice!" Mâche declared

" King's Shield!"

Girugarudo used his Forme Change as the shield blocked the attack.

" Continue on with Iron Head!" Aichi declared

" Grab him with yuh ribbons!" Mâche declared

" Dodge it and use Iron Head!" Aichi declared

Girugarudo flew upwards as it slammed down on Ninfia with Iron Head and Ninfia was defeated.

" Kirika, make the call." Mâche said

" Ninfia is unable to battle! Girugarudo wins!"

" We did it!" Aichi cheered

" Thank you, Ninfia. Yuh did the best yuh could. Yuh did great. It won't be easy this time!" Mâche said, releasing Shushupu

" Shushupu... Girugarudo, come back. You take a quick rest. Nyorozo, your turn!" Aichi said, releasing Nyorozo as Girugarudo went by Aichi's side

" Nyoro!"

" Dazzling Gleam!"

Dazzling Gleam hit Nyorozo as it flew back to hit Aichi and something rolled out of his pocket.

" Nyoro!"

" It's okay, it's okay! Now, go back to battle." Aichi said

" Somehow it feels like it was done on purpose for some reason..." Naoki muttered

Nyorozo stood up as Aichi spotted something. Nyorozo picked it up and glowed.

" That's a King's Rock, right?" Kamui ask

" Yeah, it's the one that Aichi picked up in the lake he caught Nyoromo. Don't tell me that was its aim..." Naoki said

" I guess Nyoromo planned it from the beginning when it wanted Aichi to catch it..." Misaki said

" And now..." Kai said

" It's evolving?!" Satoshi exclaimed

A Nyorotono appeared from the glow as it clapped.

" Nyoro!"

" Nyorotono!" Aichi exclaimed

Serena took out her Pokedex.

" Nyorotono. The Frog Pokemon. The curled hair on Politoed's head is proof of its status as a king. It is said that the longer and more curled the hair, the more respect this Pokémon earns from its peers."

" Then, you actually wanted to evolve?" Aichi ask

" Nyoro!"

" Alright! Then, let's go!" Aichi said

" Nyoro!"

Dark clouds gathered as rain started to pour.

" What's with this sudden rain?!" Eureka exclaimed

" Hidden Ability, Rainfall! When Nyorotono enters a battle, it'll rain!" Serena said

" And plus, there's the Water Absorb ability!" Citron said

" I see! Every time it rains, Nyorotono will always recover!" Satoshi exclaimed

" Nyorotono! Bubble Beam!"

The bubbles hit Shushupu due to the rainy weather slowing it down.

" Follow up with Scald!" Aichi declared

The hot water was shot out as it scalded Shushupu. Nyorotono ran towards Shushupu after that.

" Nyorotono?"

Hyper soundwaves hit Shushupu after that as Nyorotono jumped back to Aichi.

" Nyorotono, you learned Hyper Voice?" Aichi ask

" Nyoro!"

" Alright! Now, use Giga Impact!" Aichi declared

" Shushupu, Moonblast!"

Moonblast was shot out.

" Use the speed of Giga Impact and fly upwards!" Aichi declared

" Wha?!"

" And from there, use Hyper Voice!" Aichi declared

Nyorotono released the Giga Impact as Hyper Voice was used and Shushupu was defeated.

" Shushupu is unable to battle! The winner is challenger Aichi Sendou!"

" We did it!" Aichi cheered

" Nyoro!"

" Giru!"

" You've shown mah a beautiful battle. Here, this is proof of yuh victory. The Fairy Badge." Mâche said

" Thank you very much!"

Aichi took the badge as he bowed to Mâche again before heading back to Satoshi and the others.

" Amazing! Satoshi was right! You're a great trainer! Your moves weren't wasted for a single moment!" Shota said, eyes glimmering

" T-Thank you..."

Aichi and the others left the event area after it was over as they went to rest in the Pokemon Center.

" It was fun today!" Aichi said

" Still, I didn't expect you to be able to battle so early." Kai said

" Yeah! Mâche-san was so strong!" Aichi said

" I guess I'll be battling the day after again." Kai said, petting Rush while he was still asleep

" Why? Can't you do it tomorrow?" Aichi ask

" You know I hate people watching me battle." Kai said

" But you don't mind cardfighting in front of many people on television." Aichi said

" That and this are different." Kai said, blushing

" Yes, yes. But I want to see you battle tomorrow." Aichi said

" Come on, Aichi..." Kai pouted

Aichi had already fallen asleep as Kai smiled. But then he remembered something that made him uneasy...

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _A few days ago while Aichi was still asleep, it was night as Kai slept in his tent with Aichi and brushed strands of his hair away from his face before falling asleep beside him. Then, he was in a dream, everywhere was dark and in front of him was..._

 _" Aichi!"_

 _Aichi, still asleep, was being restrained by black mist that was slowly coiling itself around him as Kai tried to move but was unable to... That was when he heard a familiar laughter._

 _" Show yourself, Void!" Kai shouted_

 _A trail of black mist passed by beside Kai as he saw the black mist circling around Aichi._

 _" So this was your doing, wasn't it?!" Kai ask_

 _" That's right. It won't be long before this boy belongs to me. He really gives out a really good reaction." Void said_

 _The black mist around Aichi coiled again as Aichi's face showed that he was uncomfortable and was suffering._

 _" Stop it!" Kai shouted_

 _" This is his dream and we're inside his mind. I won't come for him just yet. But once the day comes, he'll no longer belong to you." Void laughed_

 _The voice faded away and Kai was awake once again._

 _~Flashback end~_

" I won't let Void lay a single hand on you, I promise." Kai muttered

He kissed Aichi on his cheek before hugging him and drifted off to sleep.

~ The next day~

Aichi and the others watched as Satoshi defeated Mâche. Kai sighed when Aichi nudged him as he went up the field.

" I'll also like a battle." Kai said

" Heh... It's rare for you to want a battle in a crowd." Naoki said

" Shut up. So how about it?" Kai ask

" Sure."

After recovering her Pokemon, Mâche was ready to battle again.

" This time it'll be a little different... Come forth, Shushupu!" Mâche declared

" Tsunbear, come out." Kai declared

Both Pokemon came out and the battle began.

" Tsunbear, huh..." Satoshi said

' Tsunbear, the Freezing Pokemon. Tsunbear's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas.'

" Tsunbear, use Hail." Kai declared

" I see! Tsunbear has the Slush Rush ability! It increases the speed during hail and if it's an Ice type then it won't be affected by the Hail!" Citron said

" And since Shushupu is a Fairy type..." Serena exclaimed

" It's affected!"

" Interesting. Trick Room!"

Trick Room was used as Tsunbear looked around.

" It's Trick Room!" Satoshi exclaimed

" Then..."

" Sheer Cold."

Shushupu was thrown back by the hit of the move as it fainted immediately.

" Shushupu!"

" Sheer Cold... Defeated Shushupu in one move!" Serena exclaimed

" Sheer Cold is a move where it inflicts an opponent's Pokemon with absolute zero cold. If it hits and the Pokemon's damage taken is more than the one who used Sheer Cold, it'll faint immediately." Aichi explained

" Amazing!" Eureka exclaimed

" Shushupu is unable to battle! Winner is Tsunbear!"

" Yuh did great, Shushupu. Rest well. Now, come out, Ninfia!"

" Come back, Tsunbear. Come out, Orotto!"

Both Pokemon came out after that.

" Disarming Voice!"

" Use Ingrain!"

Orotto's roots went into the ground as it took the attack directly.

" It's a direct hit!" Shota exclaimed

" It's fine. Ingrain is a move when Orotto digs its root underground and it will always recover a few of its health from there." Aichi explained

" Amazing! I've gained some EXP!" Shota said

" Forest's Curse."

Roots came out from behind Ninfia as it glowed green for a moment.

" It didn't do anything..." Eureka said

" Moonblast!"

The attack hit again but it didn't look like Orotto was affected by it at all.

" Forest's Curse is a move where the opponent's Pokemon type and move are all changed into Grass type. Thus..." Misaki said

" The move won't work!" Serena exclaimed

" Finish it with Wood Hammer."

The wooden hammer came falling down on Ninfia as it fainted.

" Ninfia is unable to battle! Winner is Orotto! Therefore, the winner is challenger Toshiki Kai!"

" You did it, Kai-kun!" Aichi cheered

Kai smirked as he got the Fairy Badge. He then walked back to Aichi after that.

" Well, it's thanks to you too."

Kai kissed Aichi on his cheek as he flushed red.

" Hey, hey... Not now, you two." Naoki sighed

" Is there something going on between you two?" Shota ask

" W-Well..." Aichi stuttered

" What about it?" Kai ask

" N-No! I was just curious!" Shota exclaimed

" Aichi, let's go. You guys have your battle right now if you want to. I'll be exploring the city with Aichi." Kai said

" Yes, yes..."

Kai walked off first as Aichi followed along soon after.

" Where are we going, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" Like I said, exploring." Kai replied

" Okay."

They walked around the city while going into various stores. Kai closely observed Aichi as they explored the stores and stopped to look at things. They entered an accessory store as Kai finally spotted Aichi observing a certain object with curiousity and interest. Once Aichi had looked away, Kai went to buy the object he was looking at as he thanked the person at the counter before going back to Aichi.

" Aichi, let's go. We're going back to the Pokemon Center." Kai said

" Y-Yes..."

They both went back to their room in the Pokemon Center as Aichi sat down on their bed. Kai then took out what he'd bought and carefully wore it around Aichi's neck. Aichi jumped a little as he looked at the necklace Kai wore on him.

" This is..." Aichi exclaimed

" I saw you looking at it for quite a long time." Kai said

It was a silver necklace with a blue crystal in the center of silver retracted wings.

" But..."

" It's fine. Take it that I'm giving it to you as a present since I didn't buy much for you after we started dating, especially after I became your fiancee." Kai said

" You said you never bought much but I still have that stack of things you bought for me back at home... I should be the one buying things for you." Aichi said

" Shouldn't I be the one pampering and spoiling you with these things? Don't pout and just take it." Kai said

" Alright... Thank you."

" No problem."

Aichi looked at the necklace while smiling as Kai hugged him from behind.

" I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to help you back there." Kai said

" I should be the one to say that. You had to say everything about us because I was too weak to put up a fight against those radio waves." Aichi said

" No, it was still my fault for getting us so easily captured." Kai said

" Kai-kun, stop it. I don't blame you, it's not your fault. There was nothing we could do about this." Aichi said

" I don't know... Void's here and we don't know when he'll come after you again." Kai said

" It's fine. I'll get through this somehow. Don't worry." Aichi said

Aichi turned his head as Kai leaned in to kiss him. They released the kiss as Kai tightened his grip.

" Aichi, I love you. I hope we can head back to our world soon." Kai said

Aichi opened his mouth to say something when he froze.

" Aichi?"

" I-It's... here... V-Void's..." Aichi exclaimed

Kai's eyes widened as he looked around while holding onto Aichi tightly.

" Come out! You're there, aren't you?!" Kai shouted

The room started to become distorted as they were in a black space after that. Aichi felt the black mist touching his arm as he flinched. Kai looked down and tried to swat it away as he walked away from it while carrying Aichi. A chuckle was heard as the black mist became thicker.

" I told you I'll come for him soon." Void said

" I'll never let you have Aichi!" Kai said

" Oh?"

Kai was hit away as he fell back and Aichi was dropped on the floor.

" Kai-kun!"

The black mist coiled around him as Kai was restrained by chains.

" Aichi!"

Aichi screamed as the black mist tightened around him.

" If you'd be willing to join me, I can stop your suffering now." Void said

" Never!"

After what he said, his mouth was covering by black mist as he struggled. More black mists appeared as Aichi struggled even more.

" Aichi!"

 _" No, no, no!"_ Aichi thought

The crest appeared on his forehead as a glow penetrated the darkness surrounding them. Void was now screaming as it disappeared from the light. Aichi and Kai were released as Kai went over to catch him. The space disappeared and they were back in the Pokemon Center.

" Aichi!"

" Kai... kun..."

" You're not going to become one, I promise. So hang in there." Kai said

" My power is..." Aichi muttered

" Summon your Stride Force. I'll absorb as much amount of it as I can to stop you from turning into a Peacemaker." Kai said

" No... Kai-kun will..."

" I'll be fine. If this can stop your powers from getting out of control..." Kai said

" No... I don't want to..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi!"

" I won't lose myself... I won't let Kai-kun do this..." Aichi muttered

" I don't want to see you suffer like this! Please, listen to me!" Kai said

" If Kai-kun is here, I'll be fine... If Kai-kun is fine, I'll be happy..." Aichi muttered

" Then promise me you won't do this again. You keep activating those powers and you keep almost lose your sense of self. Please promise me that you won't use any of your powers unless necessary." Kai said

" Just now was counted... Don't deny it..." Aichi muttered

" Don't repeat that. Now promise me." Kai said

" Yes..."

" I'll promise to try my best to protect you too. Now, rest." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi closed his eyes and slept as Kai gently laid him down on the bed. Suddenly, there was a glow as two cards appeared. Kai took them as his eyes widened.

 _" This could be it... These cards will help me to protect Aichi! I won't let these feelings go to waste! These cards... Will make my wishes come true! I'll definitely protect you, Aichi!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

Two days later after parting ways with Shota and having a new Pokemon joining Satoshi's team, Onbat, they were continuing their journey while also teaching Onbat how to fly.

" It's so cute." Aichi said

" It's practically mastering flying by now thanks to Luchabull and Hinoyakoma." Kai said

" You're right."

Onbat, Luchabull and Hinoyakoma landed as Satoshi praised Onbat while it cried in happiness, releasing out another Supersonic and they all covered their ears.

" Yeah, we got it! You're happy, right?!" Chrono exclaimed

" This Onbat has an interesting personality!" Tokoha exclaimed

Satoshi petted Onbat as it calmed down and the others heaved a sigh of relief.

" Oh! Look!" Ratie exclaimed

A few Flying type Pokemon flew passed them as they decided to follow to where the Pokemon were going to, where they were explained that there was a Pokemon Sky Relay going on.

" Amazing!" Kamui exclaimed

" A Sky Relay, huh..." Leon said

Oiseau led them to his house to talk to them about the relay and about how the course works. The next day, the Sky Relay started as Aichi decided to wait for Satoshi with Onbat at the last point of handing the sash.

" Do your best, Onbat. Don't forget what Luchabull and Hinoyakoma taught you." Aichi said

Onbat nodded as Aichi petted him before going back to watching the screen.

" Good luck, everyone!" Aichi cheered

He watched while Hinoyakoma managed to pass the sash to Luchabull and when Luchabull was interrupted by the 'Pelipper'.

" That looks awfully familiar..." Aichi muttered

He released Nina as she roared.

" Think you could make a Poison Sting last for a long distance?" Aichi ask

Nina nodded as Aichi pointed in the direction of the rocks and Nina fired her Poison Sting. The Poison Sting was strong enough to scratch open the 'Pelipper' to reveal Nyarth.

" My goodness... It really was them..." Aichi sighed

As the mechanical Pelipper exploded on Musashi and Kojiro on their balloon, they flew towards Maaika and Sonansu and they got blasted off as Aichi sweat dropped.

" Well, at least this gets rid of interruptions..." Aichi sighed

Thanking Nina, he returned her back into her Pokeball as he got on Satoshi's balloon soon after Onbat took off into the skies.

" Go, Onbat! You can do it!" Aichi cheered

In the end, Mukkuru won through a tiny gap as Aichi and Satoshi ran over to Onbat.

" You did great!" Aichi said

" Yeah! You did a good job, Onbat!" Satoshi said

After completing the race and thanking Oiseau, they continued their journey. They helped Frank and his production to shoot a Pikachu movie and then after leaving, they soon arrived at a Monster Ball Factory.

" Wow! This is a Monster Ball Factory?!" Tokoha ask

" This is quite amazing." Shion said

" We've been waiting for you!"

They turned to see three people.

" I'm the factory manager, the biggest big-wig here!"

" I'm the deputy factory manager, the second biggest big-wig!"

" I'm the secretary, the third biggest!"

" Huh... This is quite the greeting. The factory manager, deputy manager and secretary are all here..." Sera said

" That's right. We're here to give you a tour of the factory. Now, do come in!"

" Do come in!"

" Alright!" Ratie cheered

" Please bear with us!" Satoshi said

They entered the factory as they saw the Pokeballs inside being made.

" Wow! This is amazing!" Jillian exclaimed

" Yeah!" Sharlene exclaimed

" Right, Leon-sama? ...Leon-sama?" Jillian ask

" Oh, right." Leon said

They were then asked to put their Pokeballs into a briefcase for maintenance as Leon and Ren stopped themselves from putting on of their Pokeballs inside the briefcase. Aichi did the same secretly too as Kai took notice and did the same. Pikachu was put inside a glass capsule as its Pokeball was handed to the secretary.

" Is that all?"

" Yeah."

They were then led into a room as Aichi, Kai, Leon and Ren hesitated.

" What's wrong? Go on in."

Kai, Leon and Ren were pushed inside as the door was closed. Aichi gasped as he tried to open the door.

" Everyone!"

" Aichi!"

" Your turn, brat!"

They took off their disguises.

" Team Rocket!"

" Aichi, you've got to run!" Kai said

" But..."

He turned behind to see Team Rocket holding up a glass Pokeball each.

" You don't intend to put me inside that small Pokeball, right?" Aichi ask

" That's right!"

Musashi threw the Pokeball first as Aichi dodged it.

" It won't work! A human can't go inside a Pokeball!" Aichi said

Pikachu shook the glass case as it shattered upon dropping on the ground.

" Pikachu! Come here!" Aichi said

" Pika!"

" Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed its Thunderbolt as Sonansu reflected the attack. Aichi and Pikachu barely managed to dodge it. Bakeccha and Maaika were released from their Pokeball as they unleashed Shadow Ball and Psybeam respectively, creating a smokescreen that surrounded both Aichi and Pikachu.

" Now!"

While Nyarth used Pikachu's Pokeball to return it, Kojiro threw his glass Pokeball as the smoke disappeared. Aichi was inside an enlarged glass Pokeball with thick wires that bound his movements and mouth while Pikachu was gone.

" We did it! Pikachu and the blue brat is ours!" Kojiro cheered

" Aichi!"

" Pikachu!"

" We'll be going now!" Nyarth said

" Damn it!"

" We believed them too easily!" Shingo exclaimed

" Aichi's with them too. We need to hurry." Misaki said

" Leave that to us." Ren said

Kai, Leon and Ren took out the Pokeballs they kept hidden.

" You kept them with you?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Well, I sensed the wind." Leon said

" I kind of had a feeling something like this would happen." Ren said

" Well, with that said and done... Ren would be enough for this." Leon said

" Huh?! This is so unfair!" Ren said

" Just hurry up and do it!" Naoki said

" Yes... Come out, Gengar!" Ren declared

Gengar came out as it chuckled.

" No time for laughing. Shadow Ball on that door." Ren said

Gengar fired its Shadow Ball but the door managed to maintain itself a little.

" Let's put more power into this! Once more, Shadow Ball!" Ren declared

Gengar was about to fire the Shadow Ball again when Satoshi heard Pikachu. He went over to the door and realised that Pikachu had escaped through the vent thanks to Aichi's help.

" Alright! Pikachu, we have enough help here to get out! Go and find Team Rocket, get the others back and free Aichi as well!" Satoshi said

" Pika!"

Pikachu went through the vent again as it finally spotted Team Rocket. Aichi was still inside the glass Pokeball as Pikachu slowly made its way over once Team Rocket decided to check on the noise coming from where Satoshi and the others were.

" Pika!"

Aichi suddenly spotted Nyarth coming back as he tried to tell Pikachu. Pikachu caught his signal and turned to avoid Nyarth from returning it into its Pokeball. Aichi tried to reach into his pocket as he finally got the Pokeball he hid from Team Rocket and released Gogoat, which caused the glass Pokeball to break and he was free.

" Thank you, Gogoat!" Aichi thanked

Gogoat nuzzled its nose on Aichi as he giggled.

" Gogoat, get Pikachu away from Nyarth and get back its Pokeball back too." Aichi said

Gogoat nodded as it used its Vine Whip to carry Pikachu and its Pokeball away. Aichi rode on it as he held onto Pikachu and they rode off. After managing to get back all their Pokeballs and helping the factory members, they were given a tour of the factory before going off again. Serena also got her next Princess Key and they continued on their journey for a few days after that.

" Aichi, you really need to be more careful. It was close back there at the factory." Kai reminded

" I know that! Don't keep reminding me!" Aichi pouted

" That Team Rocket keeps coming back for you! I'm just worried because you like to space out nowadays!" Kai scolded

" Well, that's..." Aichi muttered

Kai blinked at Aichi's sudden silence as he looked at him.

" W-What?"

" Is something bothering you?" Kai ask

" N-No! There's nothing!" Aichi replied

They suddenly heard a sudden exclamation as they took notice of the chaos that happened in front of them. It was Trova and his Lizardo. Trova explained about how he wanted to try to take a picture of Fire (Moltres in the Dub), the Legendary Pokemon, which was not far from where they were. They trekked up the mountain and encountered Team Rocket, who successfully captured Pikachu. Fire appeared from the magma and attacked them as they flew off and Pikachu was free. However... Fire suddenly fired a Flamethrower at them as they dodged it.

" W-What?!" Chrono exclaimed

" I think it thinks we're allies with Team Rocket!" Shion exclaimed

" No way!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Hey, Fire! We're not your enemies!" Ren exclaimed

" You really think it'll listen?!" Leon ask

" It was worth a try!"

" Gekogashira, use Water Pulse!" Satoshi declared as he released Gekogashira

Gekogashira released the Water Pulse but it evaporated before it could reach Fire.

" No way! The Water Pulse evaporated?!" Ratie exclaimed

" Then my ice and your vines won't be able to reach it." Sera said

" Then let's try it with flames! Holy Prominence!" Gaillard declared

The blue flames were shot out as Fire wrapped itself in its wings and the attack was deflected away.

" No way!"

" I'll try to calm it down with Overlord!" Kai said, coming out from the rocks

" Wait, Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

But before Kai had enough time to take out Overlord's card, Fire fired another Flamethrower at him as Kai's eyes widened.

" Kai-kun!"

Aichi quickly jumped in front of Kai as the Flamethrower hit his back directly before they were both thrown towards the rocks behind them.

" Aichi!"

" Kai!"

" Your Highness!"

Kai recovered quickly as he quickly picked Aichi up. He looked at his back to see that the Flamethrower had done major damage to Aichi as Aichi opened his eyes while wincing.

" Kai-kun..."

" Aichi, hang in there!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm alright..." Aichi muttered

More Flamethrowers were shot at the others, who were still hiding.

" Hinoyakoma, dodge!"

Hinoyakoma managed to dodge the Flamethrower but was thrown to the bottom rocks by another one as Satoshi tried to get over to it when another Flamethrower was shot towards him. Hinoyakoma quickly flew over towards Satoshi and blocked it while glowing.

" Hinoyakoma is evolving!" Naoki exclaimed

Hinoyakoma evolved into Fiarrow as it tried to counter Fire but in the end, was shot down again. Satoshi ran down the cliff as he jumped to catch Fiarrow while Gekogashira managed to catch him with its bubbles as they pulled him up. Fire finally realised that they weren't enemies and flew off as they went to check on Aichi.

" I'll use some ice to cool down the heat." Sera said

He tapped on his talisman as he let the ice settle onto the wound while Aichi winced. Sera stopped after awhile as he nodded to Gaillard, who had prepared a heal card.

" Heal."

A green light came out from the card as Aichi woke up again after awhile.

" Well, I can't assure that it'll be fully healed but it should be fine now." Gaillard said

" I see..."

" We can rest along the way if you need it." Serena said

" No... You still have your Performance... I can keep going..." Aichi said

" But..."

" It's fine. I'll carry him along the way. Let's head to Hyakkoku City." Kai said

" Alright. Let's go." Satoshi said

" Yeah."

They said goodbye to Trova and continued their journey. Along the way, Serena caught Eievui and she was able to get her second Princess Key. Satoshi couldn't wait any longer and they ran along with him when a smoke caught them off guard as they turned to the direction of the Sundial.

" That's... The Sundial of Hyakkoku City?" Sharlene ask

" It's definitely mysterious." Jillian said

" That's not the case right now. Look over there!" Leon said

They looked over to see a girl attacking Professor Platane as the girl turned to them and released a Yamirami. In the end, they got into a battle as Satoshi managed to win in the end. Just before the girl could call out another Pokemon, her Pokeball flew towards a woman floating in the air as Aichi woke up from the chaos.

" Kai-kun...?"

" Sorry, did the noise wake you up?" Kai ask

" No... I had enough rest too... But what's going on here?" Aichi ask

" I don't know either. She was talking something about the future..." Kai replied

" I see..."

The girl was introduced as Carrie and the other girl was Sheryl while the woman was the Gym Leader, Gojika. She explained what she'd seen after that.

" We are related to a future crisis in Kalos?" Shingo ask

" Yes."

" Future... Then..." Misaki said, looking over to Aichi

" W-What?"

" Aichi-kun, hiding things isn't such a good thing. Her power reminded us of something." Ren said

" And you've been spacing out lately... You must've seen something..." Chrono said

" A future crisis in Kalos...? Oh, now that I think about it... I had seen something similar in a dream." Aichi said

" You see it too?" Gojika ask

" I think so... But my memories are a blur now... But it's definitely similar to what you said..." Aichi replied

" I see."

Just as Gojika saw another future, Aichi turned to the Sundial.

" Aichi?"

" It's nothing..." Aichi replied

 _" I thought I heard a voice coming from there just now..."_ Aichi thought

They were led to the Gym after that as Gojika explained what she saw about Gekogashira. After that, she turned to Aichi.

" You who can also see the future. You will face unprecedented incidents in the crisis but you will learn something from it as well." Gojika explained

" Incidents?"

" Void...?" Kai muttered

" I guess we need to be careful... The attack at the Miare Gym was just the start..." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

Satoshi asked for a gym match as Gojika suddenly sensed the Sundial in danger. While she released Future Sight, they ran back to where the Sundial was as they saw Team Rocket trying to get the Sundial.

" Team Rocket!"

" Satoshi-kun! Don't attack them!" Aichi shouted

" Aichi?"

" Gojika-san just released Future Sight. If you attack them now, you might damage the Sundial." Aichi said

" But..."

" Just wait a little longer..." Aichi said

" I got it!"

Future Sight was released a few moments later as Team Rocket blasted off.

" Amazing..."

" It's safe to remove those claws now..." Aichi said

" Leave that to us." Neve said

Tokoha, Ratie and Neve went up to remove the claws using their powers after that.

" Please keep this a secret. I don't know how many times I had to say that though..." Misaki said

" I guess so..." Shingo agreed

After finishing what they were doing, Gojika floated down as Satoshi once again declared his challenge to her and they started heading towards the Gym again when Aichi suddenly turned to the Sundial again.

" Aichi?"

" What's wrong?" Kamui ask

" I hear a voice... It's definitely from there..." Aichi said

" Aichi? What's wrong?" Kai ask

Aichi reached out his hand towards the Sundial as the mark appeared on his forehead and he screamed after feeling a strong pulse. The scream echoed as the others covered their ears. Aichi slipped out of Kai's grip as he was too late to turn to catch him.

" Aichi!"

Someone quickly ran towards them and caught him as the noise stopped after that. Kai went to check on Aichi while thanking the person.

" Don't worry, he's alright." The person assured

" Ibuki!"

" Hey, Kai." Ibuki greeted

Kai took Aichi from Ibuki as Aichi gripped on his shirt.

" It's okay. Is something wrong?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun... I'm... I'm scared..." Aichi muttered

" Huh?"

" Give him time to rest. He should be fine if he does that." Ibuki said

" Yeah."

Kai stood up while carrying Aichi as Ibuki also stood up.

" You're alone?" Kai ask

" No."

Someone else tapped Tokoha's shoulder as they turned behind.

" Am! Luna!"

" Hello!"

" I'm here too!" Miwa greeted

" Me too." Asaka said

" Miwa! Asaka!"

" Asaka! Where did you go all these time?!" Ren ask

" You're the one to say. You were the one who separated from her by accident." Miwa said

" I'm sorry, Asaka!"

" I-It's okay, Ren-sama!" Asaka said

" Is Aichi going to be okay?" Satoshi ask

" I think so. He just needs some rest. We can continue the gym battle." Kai said

" Alright."

They made their way to the gym as they watched the match while Kai set Aichi down on the wall.

" Does it still hurt?" Kai ask

" No..."

" What about just now? Any headache or something?" Kai ask

" No... I'm fine now..." Aichi replied

Kai sighed in relief after that.

" By the way, Ibuki... What were you doing here?" Kai ask

" Exploring, I guess. And getting the gym badge." Ibuki replied

" And we heard Aichi-san's voice and found you guys." Luna said

" I see."

" Aichi, do you remember anything about what happened back there?" Ibuki ask

" No... I just heard a voice and it suddenly felt painful... And when it was over, Kai-kun was carrying me..." Aichi replied

" I see."

Ibuki stood back up after that.

" What about Chris?" Kai ask

" He said that he wanted to find out more about something. And that we should meet by the Sundial in the evening." Ibuki said

" I see."

They turned to see that Satoshi had successfully took down Gojika and had earned the badge. Aichi tried to stand up as Kai supported him.

" I'm fine... Gojika-san. I want to battle too." Aichi said

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" Then I'll accept the challenge." Gojika said

Gojika recovered her Pokemon as she released them while Aichi managed to stand without Kai's help and nodded towards him.

" Girugarudo, Chiritarisu... I'm counting on you!"

Aichi released both of his Pokemon as the battle began.

" Use Helping Hand and then Future Sight!"

Helping Hand was activated as Future Sight was released.

" Psyshock!"

" Girugarudo, Forme Change!"

Girugarudo turned into its Shield Forme as it blocked the Psyshock attack for Chiritarisu as well.

" Girugarudo, Shadow Sneak! Chiritarisu, Sky Attack!"

Changing back to Attack Forme, Girugarudo bound both Nyaonix as the Sky Attack hit.

" Finish them with Sacred Sword and Dragon Pulse!"

Both attacks landed as both Nyaonix fainted.

" Good job. Future Sight was unable to activate in time." Gojika said

" We did it!"

Chiritarisu and Girugarudo flew towards him as they smiled as well.

" Satoshi had a hard time but Girugarudo and Chiritarisu defeated them without letting them do anything to damage them." Serena said

" Yeah. That's how strong Aichi is." Citron said

Aichi also received the Psychic Badge as he smiled.

" Thank you very much!"

" You're welcome."

Aichi walked back to Kai as he caught him from falling over.

" Jeez... Stop exerting yourself." Kai sighed

" Kai-kun, it's your turn." Aichi said

" Okay. I'll battle but I've make sure you're safe first." Kai said

Aichi nodded. Kai had his own battle as the others also took their turns. After that, they left Hyakkoku City after meeting up with Chris as their journey continued...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Now it's the XY&Z generation! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 7! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

Everyone were resting in a forest as they got ready to go.

" Is everyone ready to set off?" Chris ask

" Yeah!"

Eureka was getting ready when she paused.

" Eureka?"

" Something's inside here." Eureka said

" Huh?"

They walked over to her to see a green Pokemon with a red core in the center as it tried to avoid an excited Eureka. It bounced into the air for a little while before Aichi caught it.

" Are you okay?" Aichi ask

It slipped out of his grasp as Eureka caught it again. Satoshi and Serena used their new Pokedex but there was no data of it.

" So it's a new Pokemon?" Ratie ask

" Oh! What a big discovery!" Ren said

" Well... Since it doesn't have a name yet, I'll name it! It's squishy, so I'll call it Squishy!" Eureka said

" Squishy, huh..." Chrono muttered

" That's a good name!" Luna said

Suddenly, a bunch of Dodrio ran past them as they dodged them while a Juptile landed and looked over to them.

" Oh, this Juptile!" Naoki exclaimed

" Then..."

" Juptile!"

Shota came running towards them as he was also surprised.

" Shota-kun! Long time no see!" Aichi greeted

" I didn't expect to see you guys here either. Hello." Shota said

" But what were you doing?" Satoshi ask

" I was trying to get one of them." Shota replied

" That's why you were chasing after them." Serena said

Eureka ran up to them after that.

" Hey, Squishy is gone!" Eureka said

" Huh?!"

They started their search when an explosion nearby caught their attention.

" Let's go and see!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

When they arrived, they saw Squishy in the claws of a Dorapion as they gasped.

" Let it go!" Naoki shouted

" What do you want, boys and girls?" Correa ask

" Hey! Squishy doesn't like what you're doing to it!" Ren shouted

They sweat dropped.

" Ren..."

" Oh?"

She tapped her goggles as it scanned on Aichi and it blinked red.

" Oh... I didn't expect you to be here, codename 'King'." Correa said

" By 'King', that means..." Satoshi exclaimed

" I see! You guys were the ones behind Kai and Sendou's kidnapping!" Leon exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Get Aichi out of here!" Naoki shouted

" You're not getting away! Dorapion, Toxic!"

" Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

" Juptile, Leaf Storm!"

Thunderbolt hit the Toxic away as Leaf Storm hit Dorapion back. Squishy was released from its grasp as Eureka caught it.

" Now! Use this chance to run!" Citron said

" But..."

" Hurry, Aichi!" Kai said

" Chrono and Yumizuki can follow them! Get Sendou as far away from here as possible! If these guys manage to catch up, you know what to do!" Ibuki said

" Yeah!"

" Yes!"

The four ran off as the others fended the Flare Gang off a little longer before running away as well. Once the smoke from the battle cleared, Correa decided to report what happened after seeing that they were gone.

" This is Correa reporting. I've lost Z1."

After getting reprimanded for the lost, Correa and Momiji were informed of their two comrades joining them to find the two Cores.

" Wait a minute. I've something else to report. We've found 'King'."

" 'King'? Where is he now?" Xerosicy ask

" I've lost him along with Z1 as well. But he's with the same group that Z1 is being protected by as well. There's too many of them." Correa said

" I see. Whether it's Z1, Z2 or 'King', just capture all three. We have many experiments to start on, especially on 'King'." Xerosicy said

" Yes."

The communicator was turned off as she continued to search for Satoshi and the others.

* * *

It was almost sundown by the time they made it far from Flare Gang as they sat down and rested in the forest.

" We should be safe for now. We can set up camp here." Gaillard said

" Yeah. We'll handle that. Kai, is Aichi alright?" Misaki ask

" Yeah. He's just a little tired from running for so long." Kai said, holding onto a panting Aichi

" Then we'll quickly set up the camp and make dinner. After that, Aichi can have an early rest." Miwa said

" Yeah."

Satoshi and the others were discussing about Squishy after that.

" Come to think of it... Why did those people call Aichi-san, Codename 'King'?" Shota ask

" Shota, it's a long story... Uh..." Satoshi said

" It's okay. You can say it." Shion said

" Okay."

Satoshi explained everything as Shota was shocked.

" A-A real King?! Aichi-san is?!" Shota exclaimed

" Yes, one with unfathomable powers. Those people were after him the same way as Squishy." Citron said

" I see..."

" Let's not think too much about that right now! Dinner is ready!" Miwa said

" Fast!"

" We have our own ways of doing stuff." Miwa said

They went to eat dinner as Kai led Aichi into his tent.

" Then, I'll be inside if you need me. But if I hear someone making loud noises and making Aichi wake up, I'll kill them." Kai warned

" Y-Yes..."

Kai zipped up the tent as Miwa sighed.

" K-Kill?" Shota ask

" He doesn't mean it... But he means that he'll show us a living nightmare..." Miwa said

" That's even worse..." Naoki muttered

After chatting quietly for a little while longer, they also headed to sleep as Squishy was still awake when it saw one of its Cells nearby spotting Correa and the Flare grunts following behind her, closing in on them, it jumped out of the tent and woke up the ones outside. Hearing the commotion, Kai opened the zip on his tent.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" There's something wrong. Squishy suddenly went off. We'll go check it out so stay with Sendou here just in case." Ibuki said

" I got it."

Closing the zip again, Kai went back to patting Aichi's back, careful not to put too much force that Aichi would feel pain from his recovering injury. It seems that he didn't sleep much either while Aichi was sleeping peacefully. The commotion outside got slightly louder before it seems to have calmed but the others weren't back yet.

" What are they doing...?" Kai muttered

He saw the sun starting to rise as he heard the others coming back before heaving a sigh of relief. He took a quick nap until the others called him and Aichi for breakfast and they set off towards the Terminus Cave while Shota went to Hyakkoku City for his Gym Battle. A few days passed as they passed by a tavern where they were following Satoshi to keep watch of a Shishiko who was trying its best to be independent when Team Rocket suddenly appeared with their machine. Their machine started to suck Kaenjishi.

" Stop it!" Aichi shouted

" Aichi!"

That was when the machine turned to him as he was quickly swept off his feet.

" Fairy Masquerade!"

The vines held onto Aichi as Kai went over to hold onto him.

" Kai-kun, don't! You'll be caught up in it!" Aichi exclaimed

" No! I promised that I'll protect you! I'll definitely keep to it!" Kai said

He took out a card after that.

" Dragonic Overlord the 'Ace'!"

Overlord appeared as lava shot out from the ground and Team Rocket was blasted off. Overlord disappeared after that as Kai kneeled down panting.

" Kai-kun!"

Aichi ran to Kai as he looked at him to see if he was alright.

" Are you okay?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah... I'm fine..." Kai replied

" I'm sorry... I'm sorry... It's all my fault..." Aichi cried

" It's okay, it's not your fault." Kai assured, regaining his breath

" I'm sorry... If I only I wasn't so reckless..." Aichi cried

Naoki stopped Satoshi's advance as he looked over to him.

" Don't worry. They get into these kinds of conversations a lot." Naoki said

" Alright, all children can just look at the distance over there." Misaki said

They looked at where she was pointing at as Kai lowered Aichi's hands from rubbing his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. After a few moments he released the kiss and patted Aichi's head.

" Okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Both stood up after Kai made sure he recovered enough energy and Aichi's eyes were wiped off of his tears. They walked back to Satoshi and the others after that.

" There's nothing over there..." Satoshi said

" Alright, let's go. We still need to continue our journey." Miwa said

" Huh?"

Aichi and Kai were already ahead of them as they waved goodbye to Shishiko and Kaenjishi before continuing on their journey. After helping the Ninja Village and Serena completing her next Tripokalon, they were now on the way to the Terminus Cave. Leon was deep in his thoughts as he looked at Satoshi.

" Leon-sama?"

" That mysterious phenomenon that happened to Satoshi and Gekkouga back at the Ninja Village... That phenomenon has a few things similar to Psyqualia." Leon said

" Psyqualia?" Jillian ask

" Yeah. It might actually rival the Psyqualia of Ren, Chris and I." Leon said

" Then..."

" He's not on par with Sendou's power but it's worth to keep watch in case anything else happens." Leon said

" I see."

While they were chatting about that, the others were talking about the Tripokalon.

" But that was really close! Your performance was so wonderful!" Ren said

" It's fine. I can still go to another one to get my last Princess Key. I'll definitely do it this time!" Serena said

" That's the spirit." Asaka said

" We're here." Citron said

They entered the cave as Squishy suddenly went off on its own after discovering a way down to the bottom of the cave as they tried to keep up with it by following another path. Aichi paused midway as he wandered off in another direction. He found himself at an opening as he saw the green lake. There was a cliff that was leading downwards to the lake as he saw Squishy diving into it.

" Squishy..."

Aichi sighed in relief but then paused when he felt a massive energy wave coming from Squishy and the mark appeared on his forehead.

 _" My head... It feels so fuzzy... What is this feeling...?"_ Aichi thought

What he didn't notice was a blinking device that was transfering information to a van. It was the Flare Gang.

" We've detected a strong energy wave coming from Z1!"

" Z2 is responding!"

 _" We got Z2's location now! Momiji, Akebi, go!"_ Xerosicy said

 _" Understood!"_

 _" It may be a legendary entity but it sure is foolish. Its location is so obvious."_ Akebi said

 _" Our detection system is just too good."_ Momiji said

" There's another reaction! It's coming from 'King'!"

 _" 'King'? He's inside with Z1? Good. Get them both at the same time!"_ Xerosicy said

" Understood!"

Meanwhile, the others arrived at the lake. Eureka approached Squishy but it suddenly disappeared. Once the energy wave stopped, Aichi snapped out of it as the mark disappeared. He held his head again after still feeling dizzy.

" Aichi!"

Aichi looked across to see the others as he smiled.

" Everyone..."

" You worried us! Where did you go?!" Kai ask

" I'm sorry... I'll get there soon..." Aichi replied

He tried standing up only to fall back down as Kai made his way into the lake to try to get to Aichi.

" Just wait over there! I'm coming!" Kai shouted

The other sighed in relief after knowing that Aichi was safe when they spotted Pin Missles heading towards Eureka and Kai. Satoshi and Ibuki ran into the lake to get them both away.

" Look out!"

They got down as the Pin Missile hit the lake.

" Kai-kun...! Ibuki-san...!"

" Eureka!"

" Satoshi!"

Aichi tried standing up again but he still felt drained.

 _" Why...? What's going on...?"_ Aichi thought

" Stay there!" Kai shouted

" Huh...?"

He managed to see Flare Gang through the rocks that was blocking their view from seeing him as he quickly hid away again.

" You kids, don't move!" Correa warned

Correa made sure that the others won't make false moves before they activated their goggles. That was when Bara spotted Squishy and shot at it. Squishy fell into the lake while still invisible as Correa also started shooting into the lake in attempt to hit Squishy. Aichi managed to regain some energy as he started to quietly make his way down to the lake when Correa shot her gun with the red beam towards his direction. Aichi was too late to react as the ray hit him and he screamed before he fell to the ground with sparks surrounding him.

" I was waiting for you to come out." Correa said

At that time, Bara hit her mark as Squishy was thrown out of the lake with the same sparks around it.

" Aichi!"

" Squishy!"

Eureka went back into the lake to get Squishy as Kai got her away from Mud Shot.

" Aichi!"

" Kai... kun..."

" Wait for me, Aichi! Denryu, help us out!" Kai declared, releasing Denryu

" Everyone, let's go!" Satoshi said

" Yeah!"

" Ratie! Use your Fairy Masquerade to get His Highness away from there!" Gaillard said

" Okay!"

" Not so fast!" Bara said

She fired her beam at all four Knights as they fell to the ground.

" Quatre Knights!"

" What's with that beam?!" Chrono exclaimed

" If you know better now, I'll tell you one last time. Don't move. You guys are affected by this beam we have." Correa said

" And if this still doesn't count as a warning..." Bara said

Correa fired at Chrono and Luna as they also fell to the ground.

" Chrono!"

" Luna!"

" You guys seem to have some power so stay down." Correa said

" You three are next." Bara said, pointing her gun at Ren, Leon and Chris

" They knew..." Leon said

" If it's true that Void is working with them, then it's no wonder they know so much." Chris said

" That's right..." Ren said

" Everyone..." Aichi said, getting up with difficulty

" You should stay down as well!" Bara said, blasting her ray at Aichi

Aichi screamed again as he fainted from the pain.

" Aichi!"

Kai ran towards him but was stopped by Cross Poison. The grunts had also released their Pokemon.

" Denryu, Electro Ball!"

Denryu fired its Electro Ball as Dorapion stepped back a bit.

" Onbat, Supersonic! And Tackle!"

Onbat managed to hit Dorapion.

" You did it!" Satoshi said

" Iron Head!"

Iron Head hit Onbat as it was thrown to a rock.

" Are you alright, Onbat?!" Satoshi ask

" Kirikizan, Metal Sound!"

The sound made the others covers their ears and stop in their movements.

" Capture them!" Bara ordered

" Yes!"

One of the grunts approached Squishy with a cage while another carried Aichi.

" Aichi!"

The grunt with the cage was suddenly hit into the lake by Seed Bomb as Team Rocket appeared.

" Well, we managed to secure 'King'. Get him into the vehicle and report to headquarters. We'll continue to deal with Z1." Bara said

" Yes."

" Aichi! Give him back!" Kai shouted

He was stopped again by the Pokemon attacking as he returned Denryu and ran back to where they were walking from as he reached the entrance of the cave to see the grunts securing Aichi into a capsule.

" Give Aichi back... Right now!" Kai growled

Dark clouds gathered as thunder roared and cracked. Kai took out a card as the thunder grew bigger and the mark on Aichi's forehead appeared again.

" True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant 'Zillion'!"

Descendant appeared and roared as a flash of thunder struck. Meanwhile, inside the cave, the ones who got shot managed to regain their energy as they all stood up after Squishy's 10% Forme released Land's Warth.

" Huh? Where's Kai?" Ren ask

" This wind... I sense a new Narukami's appearance!" Leon exclaimed

" A new Narukami?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Don't look at me!" Naoki exclaimed

" Then..."

" It's Kai!" Chris exclaimed

" Come on!"

They ran to the entrance of the cave as they saw black scorch marks all over the place but the vehicle was gone.

" What happened here...?!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Kai probably flew into a rage and released a new Narukami dragon. With his current Stride Force, he should not keep summoning Strides. They shouldn't have gone far. Let's find Squishy, Kai and Aichi-kun together." Ren said

" Yeah!"

They went into the forest to search for their friends as Correa and Bara were watching them from a cliff.

" How is the 'King'?" Bara ask

 _" We're currently on our way to meet up and transfer him with a vehicle from headquarters. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, we didn't have a choice but to haul his comrade with him as well."_

" Circumstances?" Bara ask

 _" Yes. We cannot separate the both of them. We tried to get 'King' into the vehicle, however, when we put a distance between them, 'King' will just go back to him. So we had no choice but to get them together."_

" Understood. Just do your job and let Xerosicy handle the rest." Bara said

 _" Yes."_

In the van, Aichi and Kai were in separate capsules as Aichi's mark still glowed faintly while there was now a similar mark on Kai's right hand glowing faintly as well. What happened was...

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Soon after Descendant was summoned, the similar mark appeared on Kai's hand as he suddenly felt faint._

 _' No... I haven't saved Aichi yet... I can't lose my energy right now...!' Kai thought_

 _He slowly fell to his knees and collapsed as Descendant disappeared after the lack of Stride Force to go on. The grunts continued to push Aichi into the van as Kai reached his hand out weakly._

 _" Give Aichi back...!" Kai muttered_

 _' I... Promised to stay with you... To protect you forever... I won't let you leave my side...! Aichi...! Aichi...!' Kai thought_

 _The doors were closed as the mark on his hand finally glowed brightly and Aichi appeared in front of him, still unconscious._

 _" Aichi...!"_

 _He reached his hand out again to grab hold of Aichi's hand as he finally fainted after managing to reach him._

 _~ Flashback end~_

With the others not knowing about their predicament, will Aichi and Kai be able to escape?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 8! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

In the still moving van, Aichi woke up as he looked around his area. That was when he spotted Kai as he placed his hands on the glass of the capsule.

" Kai-kun!"

That caught the attention of the grunts inside the van as one of them opened a casing with buttons inside as he typed in a few things. Shackles appeared to restrain Aichi's wrists and ankles as another shackle with a tube on it attached itself onto his elbow.

" Injecting sleep serum."

" No! Let me go! Please!" Aichi yelled

He saw the serum being released through the tube while feeling something in the shackle poking into his skin as he struggled.

" No! I don't want this! Kai-kun! Kai-kun! Help!" Aichi yelled

His mark glowed as Kai's mark also glowed. He woke up as he saw Aichi beside him while he was still struggling and yelling.

" Aichi!"

" The other one's awake! Put him back to sleep too!" The grunt ordered

Another grunt did the same thing as the shackles attached themselves onto Kai as well. Kai looked over to see Aichi beginning to sleep again as he struggled.

" Overlord!"

The card in his pocket glowed as the whole van exploded and Kai managed to come out from the debris. He went over to Aichi's capsule to open it and break him free as Aichi looked over to him with droopy eyes.

" Kai-kun..."

" We're getting out of here! I'm definitely going to protect you!" Kai said

He carried Aichi and got through the grunts who were sprawled out all over the place after the explosion as they managed to get into a forest and hide in a cave. Kai leaned the now sleeping Aichi down on the wall and also leaned on the wall as he felt the effects of the serum soon after.

" We should be safe here for now..." Kai muttered

He noticed that his and Aichi's stuff were still with them as he took out his Pokeball and released Denryu.

" Denryu, please... I'll try to wake up as fast as I can from this sleep serum... But for now... Even if something happens, I don't care what happens to me... Just keep Aichi safe..." Kai muttered before falling asleep beside Aichi

Denryu nodded and stood guard for the both of them as the marks on them were now gone. After a few hours, Kai finally woke up as he looked around to see Denryu missing.

" Denryu?"

Denryu came back a few moments later with a leaf as he set it down. Kai saw the berries on it as he managed a small smile.

" Thank you. You were worried about us getting hungry when we woke up, weren't you?" Kai ask

Denryu nodded as Kai patted him.

" Thank you once more." Kai said

" Nido~"

Nina came back with a makeshift bowl full of water as she placed it down.

" Nina... When did you come out from your Pokeball?" Kai ask

" Nido, nido~"

Rush came out from behind her back as he jumped onto Kai's lap.

" You too, Rush? Were you all that worried about us?" Kai ask

" Nido~"

" Nido, nido~"

" Thanks."

They heard a groan as they turned to see Aichi waking up. Aichi opened his eyes as he saw Kai and smiled.

" Kai-kun..."

" Yeah. We managed to escape." Kai said

" I see."

He then spotted the three Pokemon and the food as he smiled again.

" I'm sorry. Were you three worried about us?" Aichi ask

" Nido~"

" Thank you."

They all sat down and ate the berries together as Kai looked out of the cave.

" It's almost sundown. I'll go get some twigs to prepare a fire to keep us warm for the night." Kai said

" I'll follow you." Aichi said

" You don't have to. You took in more of that serum so your body might still feel tired. Don't worry. I'll come back soon." Kai assured

" I got it."

" Nina, stay here and take care of him." Kai said

" Nido~"

" Denryu, Rush, let's go." Kai said

Rush hopped onto his shoulder as Denryu followed beside him and the three all started to gather some twigs together.

" I got enough here. How about you two?" Kai ask

" Nido~"

" Ryu~"

" Then, let's head back to Aichi and Nina." Kai said

Both agreed as they set up the twigs and Denryu used its electricity to create a fire.

" It's already night... Let's all sleep." Aichi said

" Alright."

Their Pokemon agreed as they slept around Aichi and Kai while Aichi cuddled onto Kai and both also drifted off to sleep. For the next few days, both were trying to find a way back to the others while sending their Flying type Pokemon to search around the areas they've been to.

" How is it, Chiritarisu, Girugarudo?" Aichi ask

Both Pokemon shook their heads.

" I see..."

Guraion came flying back after that.

" Guraion, found anything?" Kai ask

Guraion also shook its head as Kai sighed.

" We're not making much progress, huh..." Kai said

" How are we going to get back with everyone...?" Aichi said

" Aichi, that's..." Kai said

Aichi looked over to where he was pointing at as he saw Squishy bouncing with the familiar sparks surrounding it before it collapsed.

" Squishy!"

Aichi ran over to it and picked it up.

" Are you okay?" Aichi ask

" Wait, Aichi. The color is different." Kai said

" Then it's another Squishy?" Aichi ask

" That means another one that those guys are after." Kai replied

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

They heard footsteps as they turned behind to see Team Rocket.

" Ah! We found the blue brat and Squishy!" Musashi exclaimed

" No... The Squishy's color is different." Kojiro said

" Then, we've found another Squishy!" Nyarth said

" Stop right there!" A voice said

It was Momiji and Akebi with the grunts behind them.

" Flare Gang!"

" Fancy meeting you two here. Now, you're coming back to headquarters with us." Akebi said

" Not on my watch." Kai said

" Kai-kun!"

" Take Squishy with you and go." Kai said

" But I can't leave you here!" Aichi exclaimed

" Just go! I can't let them get you either!" Kai said

Aichi turned to Team Rocket as he ran over to them and handed Squishy to Kojiro.

" I'm leaving Squishy to you!" Aichi said

" U-Us?"

" Yes, now go!" Aichi said

" Aichi!"

" I'm not leaving you here alone! If you're fighting then I'll fight too! Chiritarisu, Girugarudo! Get ready to fight!" Aichi said

" You sure are reckless... Guraion, we're fighting too! Denryu, you too!" Kai said, releasing Denryu

The four Pokemon started battling as Kai looked for a chance. When the Flare Gang was pushed back, Kai grabbed Aichi's hand.

" Let's go, everyone!" Kai said

He ran off while still holding onto Aichi's hand as their Pokemon followed behind them while making sure the Flare Gang doesn't follow them. They managed to make a distance as Aichi looked behind.

" Kai-kun, they're not following us!" Aichi said

Kai stopped after hearing that as they started to catch their breath.

" Is everyone alright...?" Kai ask, still panting

All of them nodded as Kai sighed after regaining his breath.

" But the Squishy we found..." Aichi said

" If we find it, we'll end up facing them again. Aichi, I really want to keep you safe so please listen to me." Kai said

" No! It was in so much pain! I can't imagine what it'll go through after they capture it! I'm going after it!" Aichi said

" Don't be reckless!" Kai scolded

" You say me but you're reckless too, Kai-kun!" Aichi argued

Kai started to glare at Aichi as he realised that Aichi was determined as he broke the glare almost immediately, looked away and sighed.

" Alright... We'll go find and protect it too." Kai said

" Alright!"

They went on their search as a few minutes passed before they saw a gigantic Dragon Pulse being released.

" Over there!" Aichi exclaimed

" Let's go!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

They ran towards the direction they saw the Dragon Pulse as they now see a rampaging Zygarde in its 50% Forme with a Mega Lizardon X attacking it.

" I have to stop it..." Aichi said

" But it's dangerous!" Kai said

Suddenly, Aichi grabbed his jacket and kissed him as his eyes widened. Aichi released the kiss after that and went off as Kai was still stunned. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Denryu bumped him with his snout.

" Wai-! Aichi!" Kai exclaimed, realizing what had happened

He slid down the cliff after Aichi as he targeted the Mega Lizardon X.

" Denryu, Mega Evolve!"

Denryu Mega evolved after that.

" Denryu! Electro Ball!"

Electro Ball hit Mega Lizardon X as it was pushed back to a rock. The trainer who was leading the attack looked over to Kai.

" Who are you?!"

" That's my line." Kai said

" Squishy!"

Kai looked down to see Aichi approaching the rampaging Zygarde.

" Idiot! Come back!" Kai shouted

" Lizardon, Flamethrower!"

" Denryu, Dragon Pulse!"

Both attacks collided as Aichi took this chance to slowly approach Zygarde as it screeched in anger.

" It's okay. I won't harm you. I want to become your friend, Squishy." Aichi said, taking a few steps forward

Zygarde screeched again as Aichi kept calm. His Psyqualia activated as an aura appeared around him. Zygarde seemed to be calming down as the trainer took his chance.

" Lizardon, Flamethrower!"

Aichi noticed this as he turned and blocked Lizardon's way.

" You're not going to hurt it!" Aichi shouted

" Lizardon, stop!"

Lizardon stopped in its attack as Aichi continued while Chiritarisu and Girugarudo went in front of Aichi to block Lizardon's way as well.

" Squishy. It's okay now. Come here." Aichi said

Lowering its head, Aichi patted it gently as it seemed to be cooing.

" I can't believe that boy... He calmed Z2..." Akebi said

" Use this chance and shoot the beam at them!" Momiji said

" Aichi, get out of there!" Kai shouted

The beams were shot but a barrier appeared just before they could make contact.

" Aichi!"

Kai slid down the cliff to Aichi and Zygarde as he ran over to them.

" You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Kai ask

" I'm sorry. But you liked it, right?" Aichi ask

Kai blushed before scratching his cheek while looking away.

" W-Well, l-let's just get out of here..." Kai stuttered

" Yeah, I got it. Squishy, let's go." Aichi said

Zygarde released its cells as Aichi carried it.

" But Kai-kun... We're down in a pit..." Aichi said

" Oh, right..."

" I knew it you'd forget. Chiritarisu, Girugarudo! Help us get out of this pit!" Aichi said

The two nodded as they flew Aichi and Kai up the pit.

" Denryu, Guraion! Let's go!" Kai shouted

They ran off after that as the trainer wanted to go after them.

" Wait. You're Alan, right?" Momiji ask

" Yes."

" Sorry but it'll be hard to defeat them." Momiji said

" Why?" Alan ask

" Those two have a connection to the people with Z1 and the one who calmed Z2 down is 'King'." Momiji explained

" That boy is 'King'?!" Alan ask

" That's right."

" Then he's the one that can wake Harimaron, right?!" Alan ask

" He has that power but we're not sure if he can really be able to do that." Momiji said

" As long as there's a possibility, then I'll ask him! I'll go catch up to them right now! Let's go, Lizardon!" Alan said

He rode on Lizardon's back as Akebi came over.

" So that kid's really 'King', huh... No wonder the boss wants him so badly. He can actually control Z2." Akebi said

" I didn't think he'd be here after escaping a few days ago. He has some strong power there." Momiji said

" Are we just going to let Alan handle this?" Akebi ask

" Well, we'll follow behind him just in case. After all, 'King' and Z2 are part of an important role to our plans." Momiji said

" Alright."

Meanwhile, Alan found Aichi and Kai resting by a nearby stream as Lizardon landed. Kai immediately stood up and went in front of Aichi.

" You guys are really persistent." Kai said

" Don't worry. I'm not here to fight. I want to make a request to 'King'." Alan said

" To Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Please go with the Flare Gang." Alan said

" Are you a fool? You think we'll do that so easily?" Kai ask

" I have a friend. Her Harimaron won't wake up, so... I really need Zygarde and your power to help her! Because Harimaron won't wake up, Manon never smiled for awhile now. So..." Alan said

" Are you really telling the truth?" Aichi ask, patting Squishy

" Yes. I won't lie. If you come with us to headquarters, maybe you can help her. Please... I really want to help Harimaron and get Manon's smile back!" Alan said

" I got it. I'll go." Aichi said

" Aichi!"

" But make a promise to us... If we go and there's nothing much I can do or Harimaron really wakes up, you will release us from there no matter what. Leave Squishy alone as well." Aichi said

Aichi held up a pinky as Alan looked at it and nodded as he interlocked it with his own.

" I promise."

Closing his eyes, Aichi glowed faintly as Kai silently gasped. Once the glow was gone, he opened his eyes again and took out his pinky.

" Then it's a promise!" Aichi said, smiling

" Yeah."

" Let's go, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Yeah."

All three returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs. They turned to the forest to see the Flare Gang as they were led to the van as Aichi looked at Squishy, who looked worried.

" Don't worry. We're going to be fine." Aichi said

While he patted Squishy to assure it, Kai looked at Aichi while thinking about what happened.

 _" King's Promise was activated that time... In exchange of promises to the King, should the promise be broken or something similar happens to break the promise, a great penalty will befall on the one who promised the King. Aichi must've trusted that Alan with that promise because he knew that he'll keep to it. If that's true... Alan and this Manon and Harimaron that he mentioned... Are they all victimised as well by Flare Gang without their awareness? If that's true, then the great penalty that will befall on Alan is the 'truth' of it all. If that happens, what will he think?"_ Kai thought

A few hours later, they'd arrived at the headquarters as they got off the van while being greeted by Xerosicy.

" Welcome to our Flare Gang Headquarters."

" I didn't expect it to be on an island..." Aichi muttered, looking around

 _" Doesn't look like an island... Just some place isolated from the city... Aichi really is naive, well, this is the person I fell for after all. It's a personality that I personally love about him."_ Kai thought, sneaking a small smile

" What?" Aichi ask

" Huh?"

" You were laughing at me, weren't you?" Aichi ask

" I couldn't be." Kai replied

" I saw you smiling. Don't lie." Aichi pouted

" I'm not." Kai said, this time hiding a chuckle

" See?! You were laughing!" Aichi pouted

" Like I said, I'm not." Kai said

" Sorry to interrupt but they told me that they were that way." Alan said

" Okay."

They followed Alan with some of the Flare Gang members behind them as they entered a room that looked like an infirmary.

" Manon."

" Alan!"

" How is Harimaron?" Alan ask

" Still sleeping..." Manon replied

" Don't worry. I brought someone who might be able to help Harimaron." Alan said

" Really?!"

Alan nodded as he moved aside for Aichi and Kai to enter.

" Hello. You're Manon-chan, right?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yes..."

" I'm Aichi Sendou. This is Toshiki Kai." Aichi introduced

" Hmph."

" When you greet people, do it properly!" Aichi said, stomping on Kai's foot

Kai winced as he looked at Aichi. He was smiling darkly towards him which he knew doesn't spell anything good if he doesn't do what Aichi says. When Aichi is angry, he is scary. Alan just sweat dropped.

" H-Hello..." Kai greeted

" So where's your Harimaron?" Aichi ask

" Over there."

He looked at the bed as he saw Harimaron, surrounded in a green aura.

" I got it." Aichi said, handing Squishy over to Kai

He sat beside the bed on a chair after that.

" Hey, can you really wake Hari-san up?" Manon ask

" So its name is Hari-san, right? I'll try it. Alan-san must've been working really hard for you and Hari-san." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

" Don't worry. I'll try my best." Aichi said

Aichi took Harimaron's hand and started to concentrate on his Psyqualia.

 _" This is a mysterious aura... It kind of feels like the feeling that I felt back in the cave... Then it's Squishy's powers causing this? I wonder what happened to cause this..."_ Aichi thought

Unknown to him, the rainbow aura and his mark appeared as the mark on Kai's hand glowed as well. Kai looked at it as his eyes widened.

 _" It's the same mark as Aichi's! What's going on here?!"_ Kai thought

Without him knowing as well, the Flare Gang members were recording everything as Harimaron started to move a little.

" Hari-san moved!" Manon exclaimed

 _" A little more... Just a little more power... I might just be able to break the spell..."_ Aichi thought

His aura flared as Harimaron opened its eyes.

" Hari-san!"

Suddenly, Aichi felt a strong pulse within him as a vision came and his powers were abruptly stopped. He fell out of the chair as Kai ran over to him.

" Aichi!"

Kai tried to shake Aichi awake after that.

" Aichi! Wake up, Aichi! What's wrong?! Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi snapped opened his eyes as he got up while panting heavily.

" Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" Kai-kun...? How's Hari-san?!" Aichi ask

" He opened his eyes!" Manon exclaimed

" Really?"

Kai helped Aichi up as he looked at Harimaron. The aura was gone but Harimaron was definitely awake.

" What a relief, Hari-san!" Manon cried

" Thank you very much, Aichi-san." Alan said

" The aura isn't disappearing... Well, Hari-san can wake up now but with that aura still there, there's no way it can stay like that for a long time... I'm sorry." Aichi said

" No! You helped Hari-san! If it's even for awhile, I'm grateful! I can talk to Hari-san a lot now before it goes back to sleep again! Thank you very much!" Manon thanked

" Then we'll leave you and Harimaron to talk. Aichi-san and Kai-san have to leave after all." Alan said

" Yeah! Thank you too, Alan!"

Alan nodded as they exited the room while Kai continued to hold onto Aichi for support.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" I'm really grateful to you, Aichi-san. If it weren't for you, Manon's smile wouldn't have come back. If it's even for awhile, I'm really grateful to you!" Alan thanked while bowing

" No, I didn't do much..." Aichi said

" If there's anything I can do for you..." Alan said

" Just fulfill our promise... That's already enough for me..." Aichi said

" Alright."

A van was ready as it drove them back to where they were before as Xerosicy was watching them from a screen.

" Is it really alright to let them go like that?" Momiji ask

" Yeah." Xerosicy replied, pulling up another screen with the recording of what happened in the forest, " Right after Alan made his promise, 'King's' powers activated. If that promise is broken, I'm sure something will happen. For now, let's leave them be. Once Alan is separated from them, we can commence capture once more." Xerosicy said

" Then we'll follow behind them to get ready for that." Akebi said

" Yes."

" Understood."

It was almost sundown when they arrived as they got off the van.

" Once more, I'm really grateful." Alan said

" No problem. I want to help others as much as I can as well. Since you fulfilled your promise, it's alright now." Aichi said

" Then I still have my own mission to complete. I'll see you guys when I can then." Alan said

" Alan-san. One more promise. I know you are friends with Satoshi-kun. When the time comes for many decisions to be made, I hope you make the right choice. Satoshi-kun is a good person after all. Don't hurt your friendship for a wrong decision, okay?" Aichi said

" I got it. I promise."

They interlocked their pinky again as the same glow was around Aichi before they released their pinky.

" I'll get going then." Alan said

" Yeah. See you." Aichi said

They waved Alan off as Aichi and Kai made their way back to the stream.

" Aichi, you..." Kai said

" Back when I was helping Hari-san, I saw something very scary... I hope my message got through to Alan-san... He actually is a good person. He just doesn't know the truth." Aichi said

" I see..."

Squishy was enjoying the Sun when red beams hit Aichi and Kai and they fell. Squishy immediately got up as it went over to them.

" You really think we'll leave you alone?" Akebi ask, coming out from the bushes

" You were lying to Alan-san... That you people were helping Hari-san and Manon-chan..." Aichi said

" So what?" Momiji ask

" You people are unforgivable...!" Aichi said

" Whether we're unforgivable or not isn't up to you. Now, all of you are coming back with us." Akebi said

Squishy went in front of them as Aichi and Kai gasped.

" Squishy...?"

" What's this? Don't tell me you're trying to protect them, Z2." Momiji said

Squishy looked back to Aichi as Aichi realised what it was trying to do.

" No...!"

Squishy looked back at the Flare Gang as it looked as if it was submitting itself.

" What's this? You're giving yourself for those two?" Momiji ask

" No, Squishy...!" Aichi exclaimed

Akebi got an order from her googles as she nodded.

" Fine then. We'll leave these two alone for now. All you have to do is come with us." Akebi said

Squishy nodded as he went back to Aichi and Kai.

" Don't do this...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Are you idiot...?!" Kai exclaimed

 _" We're an idiot."_ Squishy communicated

 _" Telepathy...? Flare Gang doesn't seem to hear it though..."_ Kai thought

 _" Thank you for saving us. We hope to meet again."_ Squishy communicated

" Squishy...!" Aichi exclaimed

A green aura radiated from Squishy as Aichi and Kai were forced to sleep. He went back to Flare Gang as it was put into the cage.

" We've got Z2. Is it really alright to leave them alone?" Akebi ask

 _" Yes. Come back to headquarters immediately. Someone else informed us that he wanted to handle 'King' himself. It won't be long before 'King' comes to us as well."_ Xerosicy communicated

" _Him_ , huh... Understood." Akebi said

" Let's go." Momiji said

" Yes!"

They left after that, leaving Aichi and Kai still unconscious by the stream as a single tear fell out from Aichi's eyes.

" Squishy..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 9! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

The next day, Aichi and Kai were shook awake as they saw the others.

" Everyone..."

" What a relief! You guys are alright!" Naoki said

" We couldn't find you guys for days! What happened to you?!" Satoshi ask

" And what are you guys lying here?" Misaki ask

" We were captured by Flare Gang... And then we escaped... Searched for you guys for a few days... And then..." Kai said, holding his head

" Huh...? It's weird... I can't remember what happened yesterday..." Aichi said, holding his head as well

" Me too..."

Squishy came out of Eureka's bag as it tilted its head in confusion as well.

" Hello, Squishy... Huh? Was Squishy's color always red...?" Aichi ask

" I was sure it was blue..." Kai said

" Blue? Did you two hit your heads or something yesterday? Squishy's color was always red. Are you two really alright?" Miwa ask

" Is that so...? We must've mistaken the color for something else..." Aichi said

" Your Highness, let me check on something. Stay still." Gaillard said

He placed his palm on Aichi's forehead as his ring glowed.

" Weird... I can't seem to find the events of yesterday in his memories... It's as if they've been erased or sealed..." Gaillard said, removing his hand

" Erased or sealed?" Serena ask

Gaillard did the same check on Kai as he nodded.

" It's the same thing. Kai's memories have also been erased or sealed. It's also for yesterday's events." Gaillard said

" Something must've happened yesterday." Sera said

" But why would they lose those memories?" Am ask

" It really depends. Emotionally or it's really the work of someone else's power. It's either the problem lies with them or someone else that doesn't want them to remember what happened yesterday." Ratie explained

" But if that's true, then who could've done this?" Citron ask

" Probably Void or..." Misaki said, glancing at Squishy

 _" They said that they saw Squishy with a blue color instead of red... If that's true, then there's another Squishy out there somewhere?"_ Misaki thought

" Nee-chan?" Miwa ask

" It's nothing." Misaki replied

 _" If that other Squishy really did this to Aichi and Kai, then why and for what reason? If we can somehow find out what happened yesterday, then we might be able to get some answers..."_ Misaki thought

" And another thing. His Highness made two promises to someone." Gaillard said

" Huh?!"

" You don't mean he used King's Promise?!" Shion exclaimed

" Yeah. I can feel the aura from it still around him. The first promise has been fulfilled however the second isn't." Gaillard said

" Then if we find the person he made the promises with, then that person will know what might've happened to them?!" Chrono ask

" Probably. After all, for him to draw out King's Promise on that person must mean that the promise he made with that person is absolutely important. Your Highness, do you remember anything at all?" Gaillard ask

" A person we've met yesterday...? No... I can't remember..." Aichi replied

" What about Kai?" Ibuki ask

" I don't remember either..." Kai replied

" No way..."

Squishy watched on as it got worried.

" For now, let's get a move on. Can you two stand?" Leon ask

" Yeah..."

" I think so..."

Both stood up as they continued for their journey. A few days passed after that as they arrived at Jacore Town when Aichi suddenly felt a strong pain.

" Aichi!"

Aichi was holding his head as he winced in pain.

" What's wrong, Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Kai-kun...! They're... They're hurting it...! It's suffering...!" Aichi cried

" It?! What is 'it'?!" Kai ask

Aichi continued to wince in pain before fainting as Kai caught him.

" Aichi!"

" What happened?!" Ren ask

" I don't know... He suddenly felt pain and said something about 'they're hurting it'..." Kai replied

Squishy came out of the pochette as he jumped onto Eureka and looked at Aichi in worry.

" What's wrong, Squishy? You're not feeling well?" Eureka ask

" I'm going to get Aichi to the Pokemon Center. He needs rest." Kai said, carrying Aichi

" We'll follow you guys. The others can go on ahead." Leon said

" Are you sure?" Kamui ask

" Yeah."

" Okay then."

Kai left for the Pokemon Center as Ren, Chris and Leon followed.

 _" Just now... It was for an instant but... There's a bond so strong from something that Sendou is reacting to it... A painful and anguish wind... All of those feelings were shared with Sendou... That 'It' he was talking about and what happened to them a few days ago... Is there really a second Squishy somewhere...? And did Sendou and Kai possibly encountered it? Is that why they lost their memories of that day...? And what happened to make that bond with Sendou so strong that he's feeling its pain?"_ Leon thought

" Squishy is sure mysterious." Ren said

" Ren?"

" We all share the same thoughts. Seems like all of us except for Satoshi and the others are suspecting that there's a second Squishy." Chris said

" You too?" Leon ask

" Psyqualia tells many things. We could feel just a little bit of pain but it's not as bad as Aichi-kun's." Ren said

" Whatever happened while they were missing is linked to now. Remember Gojika-san's prediction?" Chris ask

" A great chaos that'll befall Kalos..." Leon replied

" And we're all caught in that vortex." Chris said

" Even now. Right after we met Squishy, all these strange things keep happening. I'm not surprised if Squishy is anything related somehow." Ren said

" Even Flare Gang." Chris added

" What's going to happen from here on out, I wonder..." Leon said

" I don't think we'll ever know. Let's just hope everything will be fine until then." Ren said

" Yeah..."

* * *

At the same time that it was happening, a man stepped into the facility that Xerosicy was performing his experiment on the other Squishy. The orb in his hand flickered as he was shown an image of a pained Aichi.

" Interesting. He's reacting to this thing's pain." The man said

" Didn't expect to see you here, Void-san." Xerosicy said

" I have too much free time in my hands." Void said

" Yes, I'm glad you know. When will you deliver 'King'?" Xerosicy ask

" Impatient for an experiment, huh... Too bad but even if I capture him now, there's no value. Not when his memories are incomplete. Thanks to that thing." Void said, looking over to Squishy

" Z2?"

" Yeah, it sealed their memories of that day. I didn't think something who hated humans would actually protect him." Void said

" Yes, it was very unexpected." Xerosicy said

" And thanks to that, these two formed a bond that connects their feelings. Even when he's unaware..." Void said

 _" Kai-kun...! They're... They're hurting it...! It's suffering...!"_ It was Aichi's voice coming from the orb

" And the outcome is that those memories will eventually surface with each pain. Even when he doesn't remember, the part of him that does remember comes out to voice it out. So it's futile trying to protect him with your memory sealing." Void said

" You better hurry. I need his powers to control Z2." Xerosicy said

The experiment was stopped after that as Squishy fainted.

" That won't be a problem. I will show him one of his greatest fears once that time comes. One that will leave him squirming in agony and despair." Void chuckled, looking at the orb again as it now shows the unconscious Aichi

* * *

More time passed as they arrived at the Eisetsu Gym where Satoshi was going to get his Eighth Badge. But in the end, Satoshi lost as Gekkouga turned back to normal.

" Satoshi-kun!"

" Like I thought, it's almost like Psyqualia. After a great strain, you collapse almost immediately but your bonds with your units will be stronger after that." Leon said

" Then Satoshi..." Miwa said

" No, it's not Psyqualia. It's like Satoshi-kun and Gekkouga has a more different bond." Ren said

" So that power is on par with Psyqualia, huh..." Luna said

Aichi ran over to Satoshi as he made sure he was alright.

" Satoshi-kun, are you okay?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... Aichi, you have your gym match." Satoshi said

" But..."

" Go."

" Alright."

He helped Satoshi to sit down as he also started a gym battle.

 _" To take down Urup-san and his Pokemon..."_ Aichi thought

" Nina-chan, it's your turn!" Aichi called

He released Nina as she roared.

" Let's go, Kachikohru!"

" Alright, battle start!

" Kachikohru, Icy Wind!"

" Nina-chan, just stay there and keep watch of Kachikohru's movements!" Aichi said

Nina nodded as she observed how Kachikohru was sliding.

" Nina-chan, Earth Power!"

Nina roared as the ground cracked, causing Kachikohru to lose its balance and stop its attack.

" What?!"

" Double Kick!" Aichi declared

The attack landed as Kachikohru fainted.

" Kachikohru is unable to battle! Therefore, Nidoqueen wins!"

" Nina-chan, great job!" Aichi cheered

" Nido~"

" Now, rest for awhile." Aichi said

" Interesting. Crebase, your turn!" Urup declared

" Crebase, huh... Ninfia, come on out!" Aichi declared

" Nin~"

Ninfia wrapped its ribbon around Aichi's arm after that.

" Ninfia?!" Serena exclaimed

" I wonder why..." Citron said

" Well, this is Aichi-san we're talking about. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Shota said

" You're right."

" Gyro Ball!"

" Ninfia, dodge!"

Ninfia dodged the attack as they realised the pattern.

" Huh? Doesn't that look a little like how Serena-san's Ninfia danced?" Chrono ask

" You're right."

" Now that I think about it, he let Ninfia watch the Tripokalon before we came here. Ninfia must've been interested and started to learn from it." Shion said

" It makes sense." Luna said

" Ninfia, use Attract!"

Ninfia winked as the Gyro Ball stopped and Crebase fell for Ninfia.

" Moonblast!"

Moonblast was shot as Crebase fainted.

" Amazing... Exactly how much power is in that one Moonblast?" Shota wondered

" Crebase is defeated..." Serena exclaimed

" Then I'll use my last Pokemon and give it my all! Go, Yukinooh!" Urup declared

Hail appeared after that as Ninfia went to Aichi's side.

" Let's rest for a bit. Nyorotono, your turn!" Aichi declared

Nyorotono appeared and clapped as Rain Dance replaced Hail.

" What?!"

" I see! He was saving Nyorotono to counter Hail!" Naoki exclaimed

" Uh... Was that what happened...?" Aichi ask

Epic anime fall.

" You forgot?!" Naoki ask

" I think so..." Aichi replied

" Yukinooh, Wood Hammer!"

" Nyorotono, Scald!"

Scald hit Yukinooh as it stepped back.

" From there, use Hyper Voice!"

Once again, Yuukinoh was thrown back as it fainted.

" No way... How much power is in those attacks?" Shota exclaimed

" Aichi is getting stronger and stronger as the days pass." Citron said

" Yeah."

Urup went up to Aichi as he handed him the badge.

" Congratulations."

" Thank you very much!" Aichi thanked

" You care about your friend, right? What do you think?" Urup ask

" Satoshi-kun's really strong. He's just not feeling well today. When he comes back, he'll definitely become even more stronger." Aichi said

" Such confidence. Then I'll take your word for it." Urup said

" Yes!"

Aichi headed back to the others as he asked the others to battle as well. Once the others finished their battles, they headed to the Pokemon Center to rest as the next two days passed and Satoshi was also able to get his badge. Soon, they arrived back at Miare City for the Pokemon League.

" The League is huge..." Chrono said

" Well, everyone managed to get this far, it should be this large scale." Shion said

" Have you two forgotten about something?" Tokoha ask

" Huh?"

" You only have four Pokemon... I don't think you can go to the League that way." Am said

" Huh?!"

" No way!" Chrono exclaimed

" You guys have been fighting with four Pokemon?" Citron ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" Such a reckless two..." Misaki sighed

" Ren, Leon and Chris. Will you guys be joining?" Kai ask

" No. I'm not interested." Leon said

" Me neither." Chris said

" I'll be joining!" Ren said

" I'll be joining too." Ibuki said

" Then Kai-kun and I are joining too." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Satoshi-kun is joining too, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" It seems fun, so I'll be joining too!" Miwa said

" I'm surprised Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun aren't joining." Aichi said

" Well, there are some things that we didn't do much for the League, besides, there might be too many people joining too, so we'll opt out." Naoki said

" I see... Then you'll cheer us on, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah! Leave the cheering to us!" Naoki said

" I somehow regretted he even asked..." Chris sighed

" Yeah..."

They managed to register in time as they saw Alan by the entrance.

" Alan! You're joining the League too?!" Satoshi ask

" Yeah."

He then spotted Aichi and Kai as he smiled.

" I didn't expect to see you two joining as well." Alan said

" Huh?"

" Do we know you?" Kai ask

" We met a few weeks ago in the forest, remember?" Alan ask

" A few weeks ago?" Aichi ask

" Were they alone?" Gaillard ask

" Yeah... I didn't think they'd be friends with you guys." Alan replied

" If that's true, then..." Luna muttered

" Alan, you see... They don't remember what happened a few weeks ago." Satoshi explained

" Don't remember?" Alan ask

" It seems that they can't remember anything from that particular day." Serena said

" May I see the date?" Alan ask

Serena opened her device as she opened the calendar to show Alan the date.

 _" It's the same day they helped Manon and Harimaron! And Z2 is not with them anymore... What happened?"_ Alan thought

" Then it's too bad. I was hoping to catch up a little with them." Alan said

" You seem to be very close to them, Alan." Satoshi said

" Y-Yeah... They helped me out back there after all." Alan said

" With what?" Neve ask

" Just... Stuff. I'll be going now." Alan said

He walked past them as Aichi and Kai looked at him before looking at each other.

" Remember anything?" Leon ask

" No... Although there's something at the back of my mind that's bothering me..." Aichi replied

" I feel the same thing..." Kai said

" I see. Let's go. They'll announce the pairings for the battles soon." Leon said

" Oh, right!"

A few days passed again into all the battles in the Pokemon League as Kai was now seated on the spectator stands and was now watching the semi finals battles.

" How did you feel yesterday?" Miwa ask

" It was great. Aichi's very strong." Kai said

" Don't lie. You practically gave Aichi the match." Miwa teased

" Huh?"

" You were so busy admiring Aichi-kun yesterday that you lost the whole match. Your whole face was practically saying 'No guard'." Ren teased

" I-I didn't! And don't bring Vanguard terms into this!" Kai said, turning away and blushing

" You're not honest as usual, Kai." Miwa sighed

" That's right." Ren teased

Kai glared at them as he punched them on their heads before turning back to the match. Aichi was now on his last Pokemon, as well as Alan, who was his opponent.

" Now, Chiritarisu, let's give it all we've got! Mega Evolve!"

" Us too, Lizardon! Mega Evolve!"

Both Pokemon Mega Evolved as they took off into the sky.

" Sky Attack!"

" Dragon Claw!"

Lizardon blocked the Sky Attack with Dragon Claw.

" Dragon Pulse!"

" Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon did as told as attacks collided in the air.

" Amazing!" Satoshi exclaimed

" Knock Lizardon down with Moonblast!"

" Deflect it back with Dragon Claw!"

Chiritarisu fired the Moonblast as Lizardon looked for the timing and hit the Moonblast back to Chiritarisu as it hit the ground.

" Chiritarisu!"

Chiritarisu had fainted and turned back to normal as the match was settled.

" Chiritarisu is unable to battle! Therefore, the winner is Lizardon!"

" Alan is going to the finals!" The announcer said

Aichi walked over to Chiritarisu as it got up and seemed to be sad.

" Don't be sad. It was fun. You did your best until the very end. I'm proud of everyone who fought all this time. Thank you." Aichi said

Chiritarisu nuzzled on Aichi as he giggled.

" I got it! I'm happy too!" Aichi giggled

 _" It's time."_ A voice said in Aichi's head

" Huh?"

Dark clouds gathered in the sky as a dark portal appeared and descended down a very familiar dragon. While others in the audience thinks it's an extra event, Satoshi and the others were thinking differently.

" What's that?!" Serena ask

" Chaos Breaker Dragon...!" Leon exclaimed

" What's it doing here...?!" Kamui exclaimed

Chaos Breaker raised its scythe as Chiritarisu quickly fired a Dragon Pulse to keep it from hitting Aichi.

" Thank you, Chiritarisu...!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi quickly got up to his feet as he started running from Chaos Breaker with Chiritarisu.

" Lizardon, Flamethrower!"

Flamethrower deflected the scythe again as Aichi turned to Alan.

" Hurry up and get over here!" Alan shouted

Aichi was about to run over to Alan when he saw a black figure behind him with a sword.

" Alan-san, dodge to your right!" Aichi shouted

Alan stepped sideways just as the sword was swung down and he gasped when he saw the figure.

" Alan!" Satoshi exclaimed

" We've got to get down there before it's too late!" Chris said

They broke into a run to get to the stage as Kai took a shortcut and jumped down to the stage from the stands. At that time, Alan was kicked by the figure until he was right in front of Chaos Breaker as it raised its scythe again.

" Alan-san!"

Lizardon roared as it tried to fly down to Alan in time. Aichi was quickly by his side as the scythe came down on him. Aichi was sliced by the scythe as memories from when he harboured the Seed came to him but a different future was shown, one filled in darkness as tears spilled out of his eyes.

" AICHI!"

Alan caught Aichi as Kai went by his side.

" Aichi, are you alright?!" Kai ask

Seeing his tear stricken face, Kai got angry and charged at the figure with Overlord's sword appearing in his hand when in a split second, a harsh wind blew and the sword was now inches away from his neck.

" What did you do to Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Darkness is inching closer ever so slightly, Toshiki Kai. Soon, Aichi will become mine. In the end, you couldn't protect him." The figure chuckled

" Void!"

Void chuckled lowly before disappearing with Chaos Breaker and the darkness disappeared. Kai ran back to Aichi as he took him from Alan. Chiritarisu went beside him as it looked sad again.

" Aichi! Wake up, Aichi! Hey, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi was brought into an infirmary as he remained unconscious. The others were outside the infirmary watching Kai hold onto Aichi's hand as he continued to look for any signs of Aichi waking up.

" Joy-san healed Aichi's Pokemon. They might want to see him so..." Serena said

" Sorry. Kai's not in the mood for anyone to be touching Aichi right now." Misaki said

" What happened back there? The scythe definitely made contact and yet..." Citron said

" There's no wound. That scythe is probably used to deal severe damage mentally. And it targetted only Sendou. Void used Alan as bait so that Chaos Breaker can finish the deal." Leon said

" This is just cruel...!" Serena said

" If I see that Void, I definitely won't forgive him!" Satoshi said

" Satoshi-kun, put your anger aside. You still must face Alan tomorrow. I'm sure he's also shocked about just now but he wants to battle you with all he's got, so he's not letting it bother him. I'm sure that's what Aichi-kun wants as well. You guys should go back. We'll stay here a little longer." Ren said

" Yeah..."

" I hope Aichi gets better soon, right, Squishy?" Eureka ask

Squishy nodded as they went back to their rooms. Miwa knocked on the door as he opened it.

" Kai."

" Leave me alone..." Kai said

" I know... I'll leave Aichi's Pokeballs over here. Let them out to see him as well. They'll feel better this way." Miwa said, putting the Pokeballs on the bedside table

Kai stayed silent as Miwa sighed and exited the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of this was observed by Void from the orb as he chuckled again.

" It's all too late, Toshiki Kai. He's already trapped in my world and I'll have enough of my fun there before I make him come to me here. You've lost everything already." Void said

He waved his hand as the screen changed to a dark space with Aichi left shackled in the air while unconscious.

" Now then... What can I play with him in his mind?" Void wondered

Black mist seeped out of his hand after that.

* * *

Time passed and it was now night. The others have all went to their rooms to sleep while Kai stayed in the infirmary to continue to watch over Aichi.

" Please, Aichi... Wake up..." Kai muttered

He held onto Aichi's hand tighter as he laid his forehead on it while praying hard again. Suddenly, his and Aichi's marks glowed without him knowing as he was suddenly in a dark space.

" Where am I...?" Kai muttered

He suddenly heard a scream as he turned his head to see Aichi being tormented by Void.

" Then this is inside Aichi's mind? Did this happen after Chaos Breaker's scythe hit Aichi...?" Kai muttered

" H-Help!" Aichi screamed

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts as Void lifted Aichi's chin.

" Nobody's going to come rescue you. It's just you and me now, Aichi." Void said

" Not on my watch!" Kai shouted

They turned to see Kai as Aichi smiled.

" Kai-kun!"

" How did you get in here?!" Void ask

" I don't get it myself either but I'm here now and I'm not going to let you do whatever you want with Aichi!" Kai said

" That's a funny thing to say. You're powerless here. Not even Overlord will answer your call in here. It's just you, me and Aichi." Void said

Void licked a tear of Aichi's eye as he flinched.

" Aichi!"

" I'll be back soon, so wait for me." Void said

A sword appeared in his hand as he slowly approached Kai. Kai stepped back a bit as Void immediately took the chance to charge at him. Kai dodged his swings as he was soon overpowered without anything to help him. Void loomed over him with his sword lifted up.

" Kai-kun!"

" Nido, nido~!"

Rush suddenly appeared as it used Double Kick to hit Void away.

" Rush?!"

" Nido~!"

" No way... How did you get in here?!" Kai ask

" Nido~ Nido, nido~"

" You're going to help me?" Kai ask

" Nido~!"

" Such a small body carries a brave soul... You're almost like Aichi. Alright, let's do this together." Kai said

" Nido, nido~"

" Poison Sting!"

Rush shot out the Poison Sting as Void blocked it with his sword.

" That little thing won't hold me back for long." Void said

" Double Kick!"

" Like I said, it won't work!" Void said

He swung his sword as Rush was thrown to the side.

" Rush!"

Void suddenly appeared in front of him as he was hit as well.

" Kai-kun!"

" You should learn your place, Toshiki Kai!" Void said

Rush got up as it ran towards them. It started to glow and grow bigger as they gasped. Rush tackled Void to the side as the glow dissipated.

" Rush, you evolved..." Kai said

" Nido, nido~!"

" If you're going to keep fighting, then I will too." Kai said, getting up

" Nido~"

Rush charged at Void as its horn glowed purple and stabbed Void with it.

" Poison Jab?! You learned it?" Kai ask

" Nido~"

" Then let's keep this going! Poison Jab!" Kai declared

Rush charged at Void again as black mist started piling up and headed its way.

" Rush, dodge it!" Kai exclaimed

Wind suddenly picked up and blew away the mist as the Poison Jab landed again.

" That was..." Kai exclaimed

" ... Fairy Wind!" Aichi exclaimed

They turned to see Aichi's Pokemon as Aichi smiled.

" Everyone!"

" You all came here?! How?!" Kai exclaimed

Void got up as they all got on the defensive.

" I guess it's not the time to think about that, huh? Everyone attack!" Kai said

Nina used Earth Power, Rush used Poison Sting, Gogoat used Seed Bomb, Ninfia used Moonblast, Chiritarisu used Sky Attack, Girugarudo used Sacred Sword and Nyorotono used Hyper Voice. The attacks all headed straight for Void.

" I'll remember this, Toshiki Kai! I'll see you once the plan has been set into motion!" Void said

The attacks hit him as he disappeared and Kai sighed in relief.

" We did it..." Kai said

Kai ran towards Aichi as Girugarudo slashed the chains away and Kai caught Aichi from falling. The shackles disappeared as the space started to turn back to normal.

" Thank you, everyone." Aichi said

" Now, let's go back together." Kai said

" Yeah!"

The Pokemon also agreed as light shone brightly in the space and Kai woke up. He saw that the Pokemon had all touched his mark to get into the space as they all woke up as well.

" Thank you, everyone. You guys saved me and Aichi." Kai said

The Pokemon all nodded as Kai looked over to Rush.

" You're really reckless. But you evolved thanks to that too." Kai said

" Nido~!"

Kai suddenly remembered Aichi as he turned back to him. Aichi started to wake up as he opened his eyes.

" Aichi!"

" Everyone..."

" I'm so glad." Kai said, hugging Aichi

" I'm fine now, Kai-kun. Thank you for coming for me." Aichi said

" But I didn't think it'll be morning by the time it was settled though..." Kai said

" I didn't expect that either..." Aichi said

" Oh right. Satoshi's match." Kai said

Kai turned on the television as they saw that it was down to Satoshi and Alan's last Pokemon.

" At least we made it for the last Pokemon..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

The door opened as they turned to see their friends.

" You're awake!" Naoki exclaimed

" Huh? That Nidorino..." Shingo said

" Rush evolved?! When?!" Kamui ask

" It's a long story..." Aichi replied

" Anyway, we're all glad you're safe, Aichi." Misaki said

" Yeah. You guys don't have to worry about me anymore. Go back up to see Satoshi-kun's battle. Say 'hello' to the others for me too." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They left after that as Aichi and Kai watched until the end of the match with Alan winning the championship.

" It was a really close battle. Satoshi-kun really did his best." Aichi said

" Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Prism Tower, Xerosicy readied the beam and shot it at the other Squishy as it started to glow red.

* * *

At the same time, Aichi suddenly felt the strong pain again as he winced.

" Aichi?! What's wrong?!" Kai ask

Aichi's mark glowed as Kai's mark also glowed and he also started to wince in pain.

" What's with the this pain?!" Kai exclaimed

Their Pokemon looked on in worry as they tried to call the both of them.

" Nin, nin~"

" Nido, nido~"

 _" This familiar presence is..."_ Kai thought

The memory finally came back to them as they gasped.

" Squishy... Squishy is in danger!" Aichi exclaimed

" Now I remember too... I can't believe that guy sealed that memory off from us!" Kai said

" Kai-kun, we felt its pain just now! Squishy... Squishy is suffering! Our Squishy is..." Aichi exclaimed

" Calm down! We can't let the others know that! I'm sure it's just the pain of the experiment! So calm down!" Kai said

" No! It's different from the first feeling! It's more painful than that! They did something to it! I can feel it!" Aichi said

" Aichi..."

There was suddenly rumbles as vines started to invade the League and destroyed some of the walls to enter the different rooms.

" It's Squishy! They're making it do their work!" Aichi exclaimed

" Huh?!"

The vines started entering their room as well as it covered the whole room and surrounded them in darkness... The Kalos League has fallen into great chaos due to the controlled Squishy/Zygarde. What will happen now?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 10! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

As the vines continued to grow, the others were helping to get rid of them to make a path for the residents.

" Gengar, Shadow Ball!"

" Ren!"

" Leon-kun?" Ren ask

" I can't find Sendou or Kai in the infirmary!" Leon said

" What?!"

" We got rid of the vines and we found a hole to the outside! They must be heading for that Zygarde at the Prism Tower!" Leon said

" Then Squishy is too!" Ren said

" I'm suspecting so." Leon said

They headed to find the others who scattered around the stadium to help the evacuation. Meanwhile, Aichi and Kai arrived at the base of the Prism Tower with the help of their Pokemon as Kai supported Aichi.

" Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" I'm fine...! I need to get to Squishy...!" Aichi said

Aichi got off from Kai as he started to climb the vines. Kai followed after him as Aichi slipped a little and Ninfia immediately used its ribbons to support him.

" Thank you, Ninfia..." Aichi thanked

" Nin~"

They scaled the vines while getting rid of the approaching ones as the two arrived at the top, Zygarde turned to them.

" Squishy... It's me..." Aichi said

Aichi stumbled a bit as Kai caught him.

" Squishy... Don't you remember me...? You sealed our memories so that you can protect us, right...? So I know you won't do this terrible thing...!" Aichi said

Zygarde screeched as their Pokemon got on the defensive.

" No...! Don't hurt it...! It's just controlled...! Please, Squishy...! Remember us...!" Aichi said

Aichi was still weak as Kai supported him again.

" Aichi!"

" Chaos Breaker's scythe is proving to be very effective." A voice said

They looked up to see Void.

" Void!"

" After all, it absorbed most of your powers. So you couldn't fight back no matter whether it's mentally or physically." Void said

" You were the people who did this to Squishy...! I won't forgive you...!" Aichi said

" Won't forgive me? I never asked for anything like that." Void said

" Why are you doing this?! And who is the one who caused this other than you?!" Kai ask

" That'll be me." Another voice said

They looked down to see Fleur-de-lis as they gasped.

" No way... Fleur-de-lis-san... Why...? Why did you do that to Squishy...?!" Aichi ask

" For a peaceful world." Fleur-de-lis replied

" You call this peaceful?!" Kai ask

" That's right."

The door opened as Alan walked in.

" Alan-san...?!"

" Aichi-san, Kai-san?!" Alan exclaimed

" All of the puzzles have been set into place." Void said

Zygarde screeched as vines grabbed Aichi.

" Aichi!"

Kai brought out his Pokeballs to call them out for help when he was also grabbed by the vines. His Pokeballs dropped from his hands as he gasped.

" Oh no!"

Zygarde fired a Dragon Pulse as their Pokemon were hit back down.

" Everyone!"

" Director, what is the meaning of this?!" Alan ask

" Thank to you, the system is complete. This is the peace I was wishing for." Fleur-de-lis said

" This isn't peace! It's just destruction!" Kai shouted

" But the unsightly beings are disappearing gradually. Isn't it beautiful? Zygarde is representing our anger." Fleur-de-lis said

" Destroying a city... And hurting the people... Is this what you call peace? You said you wanted to protect..." Alan exclaimed

" Yeah. The only ones I'm protecting... Are the chosen ones and them only." Fleur-de-lis said

" That's not going to happen! You're not going to have your way! Overlord!" Kai called

" We can't have that troublesome dragon around." Void said

Their decks got restrained by black mist as they gasped.

" What did you do?!" Kai exclaimed

" I disabled your summonings. Those imbecile Cray beings won't interfere with me again." Void said

" Director, you said... "If you want to protect something, become stronger." Is _this_ what you meant?" Alan ask

" The strength to protect something, huh...? Alan. What are you really protecting? A tomorrow that will only end up worse than today?" Fleur-de-lis ask

 _" Fleur-de-lis-sama, we're ready."_

" Good!"

They looked above them as Satoshi and his Pokemon came floating up.

" Satoshi!" Kai exclaimed

" Alan-san..." Aichi muttered

 _" The promise is broken..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi started glowing as Kai gasped. They suddenly heard a growl as they saw Squishy in 10% Forme. Both fired a Dragon Pulse as Squishy was thrown back to the ground.

" Aichi, what's wrong?!" Kai ask

" King's Promise has... been broken." Aichi muttered

His Psyqualia glowed as four lights came from the Quatre Knights' talismans.

" What's that?!" Kamui ask

" This light can only mean that King's Promise has been broken!" Ratie exclaimed

" What?!"

A card flew out from their pockets as they flew towards the Prism Tower and four units came out from them in front of Alan.

" I am Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival."

" I am Metalborg, Sin Buster."

" I am Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna."

" I am Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir."

" The units of the Quatre Knights!" Kai exclaimed

" Oh?" Void said

" I see that you haven't changed your ways, Void. We'll have you release the King once we're done here." Percival said

" Mere units can't defeat me." Void said

" Alan. You made a promise to the King twice. You fulfilled the first one, however, you broke the second one. It's our duty in the absence of presence of the Quatre Knights to pass on your judgement." Fianna said

" However, if you answer our question properly, the judgement won't happen." Pinot Noir said

" Question?" Alan ask

" Alan, what will you do from now on?" Sin Buster ask

" I..."

" Alan! Think about it carefully! Are you going to keep going like this?! Alan, you've been lied to all this time! Do you still want to keep going on this path?!" Kai ask

Alan clenched his fist as Satoshi woke up at that time.

" Everyone! What's going on here?!" Satoshi ask

" Satoshi..." Alan exclaimed

" Zygarde... Alan! What's the meaning of this?!" Satoshi ask

" Satoshi-kun, you might be the chosen one." Fleur-de-lis said

" Huh?"

Squishy came out of the rumbles as it turned into its 50% Forme. Zygarde turned to head to battle when Kai heard a telepathy.

 _" We are going! To destroy humans! If you want to be with us, become one of us!"_

" Huh?!"

" Squishy..." Aichi muttered

" I'm surprised. In that state, you can still talk. Seems like you have some control over your powers after all." Void said

Zygarde jumped to the ground to get ready for battle. As Fleur-de-lis started to explain how they controlled Zygarde as Alan fell to his knees after realising that he was the one who helped Flare Gang to achieve their motive.

" Alan..."

" What... What have I been fighting for?! I... I..." Alan screamed, punching the floor continuously

" That's why humans are so weak. They believe these things so easily." Void said

Aichi started to snap out of his Psyqualia state as he started to open his mouth.

" Alan-san! You can still fight! You can still fight for a right path! It's still not too late to turn back!" Aichi shouted

Suddenly, mini flying machines flew to Aichi and Kai as they shot out darker red beams as they screamed.

" Aichi-san! Kai-san!"

The same machines shot out the same beams on Satoshi and Gekkouga.

" Satoshi-kun! Gekkouga!"

" Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself, Aichi?" Void ask

Black mist appeared in his hand as it started to engulf Aichi.

" This control is going to be more stronger on you from here on out." Void said

" I... I have people waiting and watching over me... I have people I love... Everyone is the same! I don't care what it is! Whether it's you or Alan-san, I'm sure there are people waiting for you too! And if my words still won't get through to you, you just have to remember the people that gave you the strength until now! So no matter what you do right now... I won't give up!" Aichi said

His mark appeared as a pillar of light broke the two controls over him while Kai was also released after the pillar of light also destroyed the machine shooting at him and released the binding over their decks. Satoshi also broke free as the light disappeared with the rainbow aura surrounding Aichi.

" Aichi! You still can't control that power! Don't be reckless!" Kai exclaimed

" No, Kai-kun. The reason I couldn't control it until now was because I feared that I'll lose control of it, just like how it was with the Seed. It's almost the same power as a Peacemaker, that's why you were scared that I would continue this way and continued to protect me. This time, I'll protect everyone!" Aichi said

They went to where Alan and Satoshi as he smiled before he gave a slap to Alan and it stunned the others around them.

" I'm sorry but I needed that. I was a little angry that you didn't protect Satoshi-kun like I told you to but... With this, I'm sure you know what do to." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah. Well, if you and Satoshi didn't say anything, I'd still be lost." Alan said

" Then, Alan-san, have you found your answer now?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Then say it out loud. There are people who wants to hear it." Aichi said

Alan turned to the units after that.

" I'm really sorry for breaking the promise. But please listen to my answer and lend me your powers! I want to stop the director!" Alan said

" We'll accept your answer. Keep to it." Percival said as the four disappeared back to their owners

They heard voices as they turned to see Aichi and Kai's Pokemon. The Pokemon ran to them after that.

" Everyone! I'm so glad you're all safe!" Aichi said

" You guys came out of your Pokeballs to come save us?" Kai ask

Their Pokemon nodded as Aichi stood up and turned to see the two controlled Zygarde.

" Kai-kun. I'm going after Squishy." Aichi said

" Don't be reckless... Is what I want to say but you wouldn't listen anyway. I'll deal with Void." Kai said

" Thank you."

Aichi kissed Kai's cheek and whispered something into his ear while Kai blushed.

" Then I'll see you later." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" Everyone, I'll need your help once more later. So rest inside your Pokeballs for now. And Kai-kun's Pokemon. Make sure to help them as much as possible. All three are reckless as well after all." Aichi said

The Pokemon all nodded as Aichi returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs before his King's outfit.

" Oh, right. Satoshi-kun." Aichi said

" What?"

Aichi held out his hand as a card flew out of Satoshi's pocket.

" Huh? Huh?! When did that card?!" Satoshi exclaimed, checking his pockets

" It was calling me from the Sundial. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier." Aichi said

" Be careful." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi flew off as Kai went to Void.

" Now, let's fight and finish this long term war once and for all." Kai said, taking out his deck

" Just what I wanted." Void said

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Stand up, Vanguard."

Meanwhile, Aichi flew towards Zygarde as Zygarde stopped after it saw Aichi. Aichi noticed green lights leaving as he knew who'd released Squishy before turning back to Zygarde.

" Squishy... You recognise me, don't you? I heard what you said to us. You wouldn't say those things. You are just being controlled." Aichi said

Vines started to gather to attack Aichi as his Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs to intercept them.

" Everyone is waiting for you to come back, Squishy. You don't have to be hurt anymore." Aichi said

Zygarde screeched as Aichi still kept calm just like the first time he encountered Zygarde rampaging as his aura appeared.

" Hey, Squishy. You know, when I'm afraid or hurting, Kai-kun always hum this melody to me. Do you want to hear it?" Aichi ask

Aichi started to hum a melody and patted Zygarde gently as it started to stop its rampage. Suddenly, Zygarde glowed as it turned back to normal as the green lights scattered.

" You're finally free." Aichi said

Aichi caught Squishy(2) as it slowly floated down into his hands.

" It's alright now. I promise to protect you properly this time." Aichi said

 _" I wonder how's Kai-kun and the others doing?"_ Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was using his Narukami decks and was at five damage as well as Void. Void had three cards while Kai only had one card left with four locked units in his field.

" Stand and draw! It's over, Void. Final Turn! Stride the Generation! True Eradictor, Dragonic Descendant 'Zillion'!"

" What's that unit?!" Void exclaimed

" I activate its skill! Since I have a 'Descendant' as a heart card, 'Zillion' gains a skill! Dragonic Descendant 'Zillion' attacks your Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Triple drive... First check. I got a heal trigger! I give all of the effects to 'Zillion'! Second check... Third check... Critical trigger! I give all effects to 'Zillion'!" Kai declared

" What's wrong, Toshiki Kai? I thought you were going to finish me this turn." Void ask

" I am. The skill given to 'Zillion' activates! If the attack doesn't hit, I Counterblast and Soulblast one! I discard three cards from my hand to stand 'Zillion'! Drive check minus 1! 'Zillion' attacks once more!" Kai declared

 _" A total of 36000 power from all those triggers from the first attack..."_ Void thought

His last card was a heal trigger but he knew that it wouldn't be enough with a G Guardian and one intercept.

" No guard!"

" Twin drive! I got a critical trigger! All effects to 'Zillion'! Second check! I got a draw trigger! I draw one card and I give all effects to 'Zillion'!" Kai declared

The attack hit as the sixth damage fell into the Damage Zone. Void noticed Kai holding a blue cube as he chuckled.

" Hurry up and seal me. That's what that cube is for when I lose, right?" Void ask

" Yeah but I won't use it." Kai said

" What?"

" Aichi has a message for you. 'There's still time to repent. There's no need to always follow a lonely path.', that's all. For the rest of the details, if you want, ask him. After all, he was the one who broke me away from my lonely path." Kai said

Kai watched as Satoshi and the others defeated Fleur-de-lis. His Pokemon came back to him after helping them as he thanked them and returned them to their Pokeballs. After declaring that he won't give up yet, Fleur-de-lis jumped off the Prism Tower.

" That guy... Never mind. Citron is just one floor below us, right? Let's go find him." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They ran off to find Citron as Aichi met up with Eureka and Burshamo Mask.

" I didn't know you'd be here too." Eureka said

" Yeah. But... I don't think this is over yet..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" By the way, where are the others?" Aichi ask

" We all separated to help the residents so I don't really know either." Eureka said

" I see..."

Squishy(2) woke up as he saw Squishy in Eureka's arms. Both jumped down from their arms and got into what looked like a serious argument.

" H-Hey, Squishy! No arguing!" Aichi said

" Aren't you two friends?" Eureka ask

Once they seemed to have calmed down, Aichi carried Squishy(2) again as he sighed.

" You seem to be hotheaded like Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Is it upset?" Eureka ask

" Oh right!"

He started tickling Squishy(2) as it squirmed.

" I remembered Eureka doing this at this spot. You guys seem to like this after all." Aichi said

" They're here." Burshamo Mask said

They noticed a helicopter in the distance as Aichi thanked and returned his Pokemon before they boarded it.

" Kai-kun, you're okay!" Aichi said

" Yeah. We managed to settle things." Kai said

" So how did it go?" Aichi ask

" Don't know. I left him right after I told him what you said. Are you sure you want to give him a second chance? He almost ruined our lives so many times." Kai said

" He must have his reasons. Everyone has a reason for everything they do. I'm sure he's the same." Aichi said

" If he doesn't change, I'm going to seal him whether you like it or not." Kai ask

" Alright."

They were explained of the current situation by Daigo.

" This isn't good. The Sundial has such a massive power, it'll destroy the whole world." Aichi said

" Yes, that's why we need to stop it." Daigo said

" How do you know that?" Kai ask

" This card wouldn't have been hiding in the Sundial for nothing. It wasn't able to establish a perfect communication with me and it caused my powers to go slightly haywire. That's why I fainted back at Hyakkouku City. Had it not been with the Sundial, I would've never been able to hear it." Aichi said, taking out the same card that was hiding in Satoshi's pocket

" Then why was it with me?" Satoshi ask

" It had to find someone with almost the same heart and mind as mine. Because I still had a sort of barrier around me and it couldn't get to me. So it hid with you until it called me again at the Prism Tower. That's how my powers managed to stabilise. The Mega Evolution linked our minds and it was finally able to make itself clear to me." Aichi said, keeping the card

" So the beams Fleur-de-lis shot us with benefitted us more than for him." Kai said

" That seems to be the case." Aichi said

" Anyway, we'll hold it off until you guys arrive as long as we can." Daigo said

" Yeah. We'll arrive soon." Citron said

" Just hang in there a little more." Satoshi said

" Manon, you stay safe." Alan said

" Yes. Alan too." Manon said

They nodded as they continued to look outside to see whether they're closing in. That was when they finally spotted the gigantic malice.

" Go, Lizardon! Mega Evolve!"

" You too, Chiritarisu! Mega Evolve!"

" Follow after them, Denryu! Mega Evolve!"

" Pikachu, support them!"

They destroyed the vines binding the Pokemon as they started to fight.

" Satoshi-kun, how is it?" Aichi ask

Gekkouga watched silently as he suddenly saw Harimaron inside the megalith. Satoshi and him gasped as they immediately took action.

" Gekkouga, Water Shuriken!"

Gekkouga threw the Water Shuriken as it hit at the spot where Harimaron is.

" Over there! Hari-san is behind that Water Shuriken! Everyone, aim at the Water Shuriken!" Satoshi shouted

They nodded. The vines attacked them as they got ready to attack.

" Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

" Lizardon, use Flamethrower!"

" Gablias, use Hyper Beam!"

" Metagross, use Flash Cannon!"

" Tairenar, use Flamethrower!"

" Denryu, use Electro Ball!"

" Chiritarisu, use Dragon Pulse!"

" Gekkouga, use Cut!"

The vines continued to attack as they were quickly overpowered.

" No way..." Kai exclaimed

" I'm going in. Take care of Squishy." Aichi said

" Don't be reckless! You can't handle that gigantic thing!" Kai said

" I have to."

Aichi handed Squishy(2) to Kai as he jumped off the helicopter and flew off.

" Aichi!"

Aichi flew quickly over to the megalith when it turned to him. Aichi gasped when he made eye contact with the megalith and suddenly couldn't move and he started to fall.

" Aichi!"

Suddenly, a blast hit the megalith as the Pokemon were freed and Chiritarisu quickly caught Aichi and flew back to the others in the helicopter.

" Aichi! What's wrong?!" Kai ask, carrying Aichi

" I don't know... The moment I made eye contact with that megalith, I suddenly couldn't move..." Aichi said

" Did Void make such a countermeasure...?" Kai ask

" I don't know... But I'm fine now... Seems like the paralysis only lasts for a few seconds to immobilize me. But who saved us?" Aichi ask

" It's the Gym Leaders!" Citron exclaimed

" Huh?!"

They landed their helicopters as they got off from them to thank the Gym Leaders and Carnet.

" We managed to only stall it for a few seconds..." Kai said

" Yeah. It's coming back again. Where is everyone?" Aichi wondered

Aichi activated his Psyqualia as he communicated with the other users.

 _" We know the situation from your Psyqualia."_ Leon communicated

 _" But where is everyone?"_ Aichi communicated

 _" It's. A. Secret."_ Ren communicated

 _" Stop joking around, Ren. Sorry, Sendou. We're currently a little held up at the moment."_ Leon communicated

 _" Buy us a few more minutes."_ Chris communicated

 _" Huh? What exactly are you guys doing?"_ Aichi communicated

 _" You and Kai still have your Fica, right?"_ Chris communicated

 _" The ones that you tweaked a bit with?"_ Aichi communicated

 _" Yeah."_

 _" Hold on."_ Aichi communicated

" Kai-kun, you still have your Fica, right?" Aichi ask

" You mean the new one that Chris remade? Yeah." Kai replied, taking it out

 _" We have it."_ Aichi communicated

 _" Then give me five minutes."_ Chris communicated

 _" See you later, Sendou."_ Leon communicated

 _" See you!"_ Ren communicated

 _" W-Wait a minute..."_ Aichi communicated

But the rest had stopped their communication as Aichi sighed.

" What's going on, Aichi?" Kai ask

" I don't know either." Aichi replied

" What's wrong, you two?" Satoshi ask

" The others are up to something... But they just won't tell us..." Aichi replied

" At this time? What are they up to?" Citron ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

He took out his Fica as he continued to wonder what his friends were up to.

" Well, thinking later. Right now, that megalith comes first." Kai said

" You're right."

" How long do the others need to finish whatever they want?" Kai ask

" They said five minutes." Aichi replied

" Then let's work extra hard as the final defence line for now." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They charged at the megalith as it came after them while they fended off more vines.

" How are you feeling?!" Kai ask

" No changes from just now! I should be fine now!" Aichi replied

" Then it's time to support Satoshi and the others!" Kai said

" Yes!"

" Electro Ball!"

" Dragon Pulse!"

They destroyed more vines as they were close to arriving to the Water Shuriken that Gekkouga threw.

" We're getting closer. Satoshi-kun, we'll keep clearing the way so let's keep going!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

There was a sudden ringing noise as Aichi and Kai took out their Fica to see the center of it glowing. A communication then suddenly came.

 _" Launching the Fica 3.0 Live Feed!"_ Chris communicated

" 3-3.0?! W-Wait a minute!" Aichi exclaimed aloud

The glow engulfed Aichi and Kai as they turned to their respective units.

" Blaster Blade Exceed!"

" Dragonic Overlord 'The Legend'!"

" W-Wai-!"

" I knew this'll happen!" Kai exclaimed

" What are they thinking?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Cool!" Satoshi exclaimed

" At least this'll be easier to clear out these vines... Let's keep going!" Kai said

" Y-Yeah!"

" Dragon Pulse!"

" Electro Ball!"

Kai then fired out Crimson Flames while Aichi slashed away the vines continuously with some help from the Champions to finally reach the Water Shuriken.

" Alright! Full out attack! Pikachu, Electro Ball! Gekkouga, Water Shuriken!"

" Lizardon, Flamethrower!"

" Chiritarisu, Dragon Pulse!"

" Denryu, Electro Ball!"

The attack went through as they jumped into the megalith while Aichi and Kai continued to stall for time outside the megalith. A few moments later, the megalith stopped moving as they turned to each other and smiled. Satoshi and the others came out with Harimaron in Alan's arms.

" They did it!" Aichi cheered

They headed back down as Alan handed Harimaron back to Manon while she thanked him. They turned back to the megalith as they attacked altogether again but it suddenly rose back up. That was when Fleur-de-lis appeared again.

" No way!"

" That guy..."

They noticed an attack from the megalith coming as they quickly acted.

" Can you do it, Kai-kun?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" Generation Guard!"

" Great Flash, Iseult!"

" Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin!"

The two units put up shields as the attack was barely blocked as they were flung back by the force of the attack. They got up after that as the two units disappeared.

" Man, he's persistent..." Kai said

" Oh no! Kai-kun, the live feed is..." Aichi exclaimed

They turned back to normal after that.

 _" The damage from that last attack exhausted the last of the live feed's energy! Sending back up immediately! Hang in there, you guys!"_ Chris communicated

" Looks like we'll have to keep lasting on until then..." Aichi said

" What did Chris say?" Kai ask

" The last attack knocked out the last of the live feed's energy on our side." Aichi said

" Are the others coming now?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" Alright! Everyone! More back ups are coming! Let's last until then and keep fighting! We have to protect the sundial!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

Suddenly, vines grabbed Aichi as Kai turned to him and tried to grab him.

" Aichi!"

" Let me go!"

Aichi was dragged near the megalith as his energy started to drain out of him.

" It's absorbing my power...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi!"

" We need to save him!" Satoshi exclaimed

Another attack hit them as they were blown away again.

" It's more stronger than before!" Citron exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" What's wrong, Eureka?!" Citron ask

" Papa!"

Burshamo Mask's mask dropped as it revealed to be their Father, Limone.

" I got busted, huh?" Limone ask before wincing

" Are you alright?!" Citron ask

" I'm fine. Don't worry about me now. Your friend is still in danger." Limone said

" R-Right! Everyone, please listen! That machine on Fleur-de-lis's hand seems to be the one controlling the megalith!" Citron explained

" Then if we destroy that machine, then it'll stop?!" Kai ask

" Yes, it seems so!"

Kai was about to run over to try to destroy the machine as he stopped when he saw black mist forming beside Aichi and Void appeared.

" Void! So you haven't changed your ways, have you?! That megalith paralysed Aichi just now! It was your doing, right?!" Kai ask

" True. That was my doing. However, it's only for one time." Void replied

" What are you planning to do now?!" Kai ask

Void looked at Aichi before sighing as he slashed the vines away using his powers and caught Aichi.

" Void..." Aichi muttered

" You win, Aichi. I'll be fighting with you guys." Void said

He flew back to Kai and the others as he handed Aichi back to Kai.

" Void, you..." Kai exclaimed

" Hey, sympathies aside. First, that megalith has got to go." Void said

" Right."

Suddenly, attacks came from above and hit the megalith as they looked up to see Chrono and the others flying down in the form of their units.

" Everyone! Sorry for the wait!" Naoki shouted

" You're late!" Kai shouted

" Hey! We were busy ourselves with the evacuation too! Be grateful that we managed to come to help!" Kamui shouted

" Hmph."

" Be careful...! That megalith absorbed some of my powers...! It's more powerful than before...!" Aichi shouted

" Huh?!"

More attacks were fired again as they all dodged it while it created giant explosions upon contact.

" What power!" Chrono exclaimed

" At this rate, it'll reach the sundial!" Shion exclaimed

" Everyone, do a combined attack!" Carnet shouted

" Yeah!"

They fired their attacks at the same time as the megalith wavered only a little before moving again.

" No way!"

" Because of the boost it got from absorbing Aichi's power, it's resistant to Cray's power now!" Kai exclaimed

" Is there nothing we can do to stop it?!" Am ask

" We need Stride! But we don't have enough power to use them! The live feed can't supply us enough energy to use it!" Kai replied

" What about using our Stride Force?!" Chrono ask

" No! You and Yumizuki's Stride is originally only supports summoning normal units! And besides, everyone is completely exhausting their strength! They won't be able to keep up if they can Stride now!" Kai replied

" You could Stride that time! Can't you do that again?!" Kamui ask

" It was only that one time! I can't do that too many times! Besides, we had to bring out a Generation Guard just now, I don't think I have enough energy left!" Kai shouted

" Damn it!"

" There's only one person who can perform Stride with his own power." Void said

" Huh?!"

Void looked over to Aichi as the others landed and turned back to normal.

" But..."

" True. With his own powers, His Highness can summon a Stride. But because of the energy absorption, he can't bring out the full force of his powers to summon one." Gaillard said

" The only way is to give him some of ours. If it's enough for him to regain his strength back, that is." Chrono said

" Unless you want in on this, Zygarde." Void said

" Zygarde?"

" They can settle this chaos once and for all but will they do it is another question." Void said

" Really?!"

The two Squishy seem to be communicating before nodding. They both went up and turned into their 100% Forme.

" This is Zygarde's... 100% Forme?!" Kai exclaimed

" Squishy..."

Just as the megalith was about to attack again, Zygarde used Core Enforcer to bring down the megalith and Fleur-de-lis with it.

" But the vines..."

" It's been mixed in with my powers. We'll need to work together to get rid of them." Aichi said, standing up

" Can you do it?" Kai ask

" Yes."

Aichi took out the card as he smiled before lifting it up.

" Young soul wrapped in the bonds of despair, break free and step into the next generation of harmony! Harmonics Messiah!"

In a burst of light, Harmonics Messiah descended down and with Zygarde, eliminated all the vines that surrounded the city and the dark clouds dispersed. Harmonics Messiah disappeared while Zygarde turned back into the two Squishy. Aichi fainted after the summoning as Kai caught him before he fell to the ground.

" Good job, Aichi. Have a good rest." Kai said

After that, they said their goodbyes to the two Squishy as peace returned to Kalos.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next (maybe last) chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 11! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

A few days had passed ever since the incident with Zygarde as the others were helping out with repairing the damaged Miare City.

" Hey! We're here to help again!" Naoki shouted

" Naoki-san! Everyone! There's really no need to help us so much." Citron said

" It's fine. Repairing a city at this scale is a huge job. Just leave it to us! After that, we have to leave to our own world." Naoki said

" Huh?! You're leaving?!" Eureka ask

" Yeah. Now that Void isn't going to threaten our world anymore, we figured it's time we head back." Kamui said

" Can't you guys stay just a little longer?" Eureka ask

" Sorry, Eureka-chan. We have something to prepare for once we head back." Tokoha said

" So until then, Aichi and Kai are in your care!" Miwa said

" Huh? What do you mean?" Serena ask

" Don't tell me you guys forgotten. This might just refresh your memories." Chrono said

He took out cards and handed them to Satoshi and the others.

" This is..." Citron exclaimed

" ... Wedding invitations?!" Serena exclaimed

" Oh right! Aichi-san and Kai-san were engaged!" Satoshi exclaimed

" That's right! We're heading back to prepare for it! We've got all the plans worked out with Kai!" Miwa said, holding out a thick stack of papers

" Then Aichi-san isn't awake yet?" Serena ask

" Not yet. He's still completely knocked out." Chris replied

" I'm not surprised though. Forcefully summoning a Stride with that remaining energy he had left took a lot out of him." Leon said

" Kai's still taking care of him. He'll inform us once he's awake." Ren said

" I see."

" Alright, everyone. We have to continue fixing this place up if we want the gym up and running soon. Now, let's all work together and make sure everything is in place, got it?" Misaki ask

" Yes!"

" Citron." Kamui called

" Yes?"

" How's Citroid?" Kamui ask

" Progressing smoothly." Citron replied

" I might be able to help you. Come on, let's fix him together. He's one of your best friends, right?" Kamui ask

" Yes, thank you very much. But I would like to handle it myself. Citroid is my own responsibility after all." Citron said

" I'm glad you think that way." Kamui said, taking out a chip

" That is?"

" Remember the time I checked how Belmondo hacked into your computer to see Citroid's blueprints? I saw how the memory function works and I came up with this. With this chip, Citroid's memories might return even though it was fried off by the Flare Gang attack." Kamui said

" Really?!"

" Yeah! Don't underestimate my Nova Grapplers!" Kamui said, handing the chip to Citron

" Thank you very much! I'll go to keep working on Citroid right now!" Citron said, running off towards his lab

" Kamui-san! We need help here!" Chrono shouted

" Yeah! I'm on my way!" Kamui shouted

Kamui ran over to the others after that to help out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon Center room, Kai was still watching over Aichi who was still in deep slumber after the incident had ended.

" You really are an idiot..." Kai muttered

The door opened as Void entered and silently closed the door behind him while setting a tray of food on the bedside table.

" The others held me responsible for your daily meals. If you keep watching over him and not eat anything, you might be the next one to faint. So you better take their advice and eat." Void said

" I'm not hungry..." Kai said

" It's been four days, Toshiki Kai. You barely ate anything and never even moved an inch from this room. You only went for short toilet breaks and come back to take care of him." Void said

" And?"

" I can't believe I even swayed myself to help you people. I don't understand humans sometimes." Void sighed

" Aichi..."

" And now my voice can't even reach you, huh... Whatever. I'll be bringing your Pokemon down for lunch. You better eat something or I'll be forced to spoon feed you this time and believe me, it's something I'd hate to do." Void said, taking all of their Pokeballs

He made his way to exit the room as Kai sighed.

" You should listen to Void for once..." A voice muttered

Void stopped in his tracks while Kai gasped. Aichi groaned as he started to open his eyes.

" Hey... Sorry to worry you guys..." Aichi said

" Aichi!"

" Took you long enough." Void said, hiding a small smile

" Yeah... I'm really sorry..." Aichi said

" I'll go down now. I'll get your lunch as well after your Pokemon have theirs." Void said

" Sure."

The door closed once Void had exited, leaving Kai and Aichi alone in the room.

" You're so stubborn, Kai-kun... I'm only knocked out for four days... I lasted even longer for the oasis incident than this... Yet you're so worried over mere four days..." Aichi said

" Why did you think I won't be after something huge like this happened? Of course I'll be worried sick." Kai said

" I'm sorry... Where is everyone?" Aichi ask

" Repairing Miare City. After the incident, there were some practical damage done to many parts of the city. They've been spending the time to do the restoration works these few days." Kai replied

" I see... I really want to help them right now..." Aichi said

" No. You need your rest right now. Besides, after this, the others are going to head back to Cray first." Kai said

" Huh? Why?" Aichi ask

" I put them in charge of our wedding preparations and plus, we'll have more privacy once they leave." Kai said

" Kai-kun... You're still really..." Aichi said, blushing

" Hey, we haven't had much of it after we came here." Kai said

" Can't we do it after the wedding...?" Aichi ask

" Not going to happen." Kai replied

" Meanie..." Aichi muttered

Kai smirked as Aichi smiled a little.

" Now, eat your lunch..." Aichi said

" I'd rather you have it first. You didn't eat anything for four days after all." Kai said

" Don't worry about me... You need to keep your energy up if you want to continue to take care of me... If not, I'm going to ask Void to take care of me tonight if you won't listen..." Aichi said

" ... Fine."

Kai took his lunch as Void came up a few minutes later to deliver Aichi's lunch.

" I received a call from Professor Platane. Alan's coming back today." Void said

" Alan-san?"

" He had to go settle a few things related to Flare Gang, I think." Kai said

" I see... Can we go see him?" Aichi ask

" I thought you'll say that. Well, Toshiki Kai? I did prepare a wheelchair outside." Void said

" Alright. Since you're feeling a lot better now, we can go." Kai said

" Alright!"

Aichi quickly finished his lunch as Kai and Void helped to sit him on the wheelchair before setting off to the lab. Once they arrived, they saw a car pulling over and Alan and Platane came out of it.

" Professor Platane! Alan-san!"

" Aichi-san!"

" So you're awake." Platane said

" Yes!"

" Let's head inside. I think the others should be here soon." Kai said

" Yeah."

They entered the lab as they were greeted with party decorations and food laid out on the table as the others were waiting for them.

" Aichi!"

" Welcome back, Alan!" Satoshi greeted

" You too, Aichi!" Naoki said

" Thank you, everyone... But that's quite a spread... You guys prepared all this for Alan-san in such a short time?" Aichi ask

" Yes!"

" You should be glad to have friends like them too, Alan-san. Friends that'll stay by your side no matter the circumstances." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They all started eating as Aichi suddenly spotted a decoration that was in the shape of Squishy before he frowned a little. Kai noticed this and grabbed something. He tapped Aichi's shoulder as Aichi turned to him before having a macaron put into his mouth.

" Thinking too much while eating will stress yourself out. This is a party for a reason, so enjoy it." Kai said

" Yeah."

Naoki handed the invitations to Platane and Alan as well while explaining to them a few things.

" But won't time be different in both worlds?" Platane ask

" Don't worry about it. We made sure to have a countdown on the back of the invitation. On the day, just tap on the countdown and you'll be instantly at Cray!" Naoki said

" I see. That's convenient. Thank you for inviting us." Platane said

" No problem!"

" Alright, everyone. It's time for us to head back to Cray first. Aichi, you should stay here to rest more with Kai and Void. We'll send you a letter once we're ready." Misaki said

" Alright."

" Then, see you guys soon!"

" Yeah!"

As the portal opened for the others to head back to Cray, Aichi and the others waved them off before the portal closed and they started to chat a little more.

" Where's Satoshi-kun and Alan-san?" Aichi ask

" I think they went to the Pokemon facility. I'm sure the Pokemon there would love to see Alan again." Platane replied

" You're right."

Suddenly, the front walls and windows shattered as Pikachu was sucked into a vacuum while a machine arm moved to grab Aichi.

" Orotto, Wood Hammer!"

Kai released Orotto from its Pokeball as Wood Hammer destroyed the arm before it could touch Aichi as Void moved in front of him while Kai went to check on him.

" You okay?" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" Who did this?!" Citron exclaimed

Team Rocket's balloon came into view from the smoke after that.

" You guys!"

" Everyone!"

They turned their heads to see Satoshi and Alan running towards them.

" What happened?!" Satoshi ask

" They took Pikachu!" Eureka exclaimed

While Team Rocket were doing their introduction, two auras flared as Aichi was trying to stop them.

" K-Kai-kun... V-Void... Calm down..." Aichi said

" Such insolent beings. Disappear." Void said

" You're going to pay for almost hurting Aichi." Kai said

" Huh?"

And before they knew it, they were blasted off by two flames as the flames died down after the two relaxed.

" I said to calm down already..." Aichi sighed

" Their anger never stops, doesn't it?" Satoshi ask

" Seems so..."

" Sorry about the wall again. We'll try to fix it up by tomorrow." Kai said

" It's fine. We can take our time. It's not that important." Platane said

" No, don't worry about it. We'll take care of it." Kai said

" Now, Aichi, let's go back. You still need rest." Void said

" Y-Yeah... Then we'll see everyone tomorrow!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

The three headed back to the Pokemon Center and Void slept first after taking a quick shower while Kai laid Aichi down on the bed after their shower as well.

" How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" Much better. I should be able to start walking tomorrow." Aichi replied

" Alright. But don't start running yet, alright? You're still recovering. If you get tired, then tell me. I'll carry you." Kai said

" There's no need. I won't worry you anymore so stop that." Aichi said

" I won't stop. I love you after all." Kai said

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out their gold engagement rings.

" I'll fulfill my side of the promise now. Now that everything is over and you'll be safe, I can finally put this on you." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" Is it okay, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" Then I'll say it again after a long while. Aichi, will you marry me?" Kai ask

" Yes. Of course I will, no matter how many times you ask." Aichi replied

Kai smiled as he slipped the ring onto Aichi's ring finger while Aichi took the other ring and slipped it into Kai's ring finger.

" Once this journey is over, let's hurry back to Cray and get ready for our wedding. Everyone is waiting for us, after all." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai nodded and turned off the lights as he laid down beside Aichi and both intertwined their hands with the rings while Kai wrapped his other arm around Aichi's body.

" Good night, Aichi."

" Good night, Kai-kun."

With that, a few more days passed as they decided to go on one last journey while also sending Numelgon back to its home. While walking in the middle of the forest when Aichi froze in his tracks.

" Aichi?"

" I sense something familiar..." Aichi said

Suddenly, a familiar red vine shot up from the ground as they gasped.

" It's those things from back then!" Kai exclaimed

" There's something glowing red underground... It's the same as back then with Flare Gang." Aichi exclaimed

" So this is a remnant of that, huh..." Void said

" But we can't see the glow..." Kai said

" I can see it." Satoshi said

" Huh?"

" Let's go, Gekkouga!" Satoshi said

Gekkouga nodded as it mega evolved and destroyed the vine.

" It's gone..." Aichi said

" What was that...?" Satoshi wondered

Suddenly, there were more rumbles as a vehicle started to head their way and they dodged it.

" What's going on here?!" Kai exclaimed

Xerosicy rose from the vehicle right after a Cell went into a container as they gasped.

" A Cell was still around?!" Kai exclaimed

" Then that means..." Aichi exclaimed

" What are you planning now?" Void ask

After Xerosicy explained his plan to make Neo Flare Gang, Calamanero used Psycho Cut to create smoke while Psychic lifted Aichi and Citron off their feet and into the vehicle.

" Aichi!"

" Citron!"

The vehicle drove off as they started to chase after it with Satoshi's directions after Gekkouga went to chase after the vehicle as well. Meanwhile, inside the vehicle, Aichi banged on the cube he was in while Citron was being held by Psychic in front of the Cells.

" Xerosicy, let us go!" Aichi shouted

" No can do. You two are part of my important plan on reviving Neo Flare Gang. First, I'm going to create an Enhanced Human that'll do as I say." Xerosicy said

" That won't happen! No matter what you do, Citron-kun won't give in to you!" Aichi said

The machine suddenly pointed towards him and shot the beam as Aichi screamed when the cube started to spark upon contact with the beam.

" That's a special cube that'll immobilize you as long as I shoot this at you since controlling you now is practically useless. Now, it's your turn." Xerosicy said

Citron was released from the Psychic as he wiped his glasses upon request before the beam shot him.

" Citron-kun...!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai's mark glowed as he stopped and winced from the sudden pain that came from it.

" Kai!"

" I'm fine... Besides that, I'm more worried about Aichi... The mark appearing now and this pain is proof that something is happening to him... Keep going and don't worry about me!" Kai said

" Y-Yeah!"

They chased Xerosicy until a tall mountain as they jumped onto the invisible jet with aid from Gekkouga and entered the jet. In there, they encountered Xerosicy and Citron, who was controlled, while Kai turned to see Aichi in the cube, still slightly immobilkzed by the beam.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun...!"

" We're stopping you here, Xerosicy." Void said

" Just try me." Xerosicy said

As Citron revealed that he was never controlled by Xerosicy using a jamming device, they dealt with him while Kai and Void went to free Aichi from the cube.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun!"

Kai hugged him as Aichi did the same before releasing each other.

" I was so worried. Are you hurt anywhere?" Kai ask

" No. I'm fine. The pain was temporary." Aichi replied

" Do you want to get checked or..." Kai ask when Aichi stopped him

" I'm really fine. Looks like they've done it." Aichi said

They saw that Citron had caught Xerosicy from escaping as the jet landed and Xerosicy was brought to the police station by Junsa. They looked at the Cells that they released when another vine shot up from the ground but was destroyed by Squishy in its 10% Forme.

" Squishy!"

" I knew it. With all those Cells around, it's not difficult to realise that it might be around here." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Squishy suddenly led them to a river with Zygarde standing opposite them.

" Squishy! You're Squishy, right?" Aichi ask

 _" I'm happy to see thou again."_ Zygarde replied

" Squishy...!" Aichi said, smiling

 _" Gekkouga, I hath something to ask of thou. The plant appeared just a moment ago originated from negative energy spread out deep within this land. What I destroyed was all merely its surface. The wound from that incident is deep and us two hath been wiping out ivies scattered around Kalos one by one."_ Zygarde said

 _" But pinpointing their locations is a difficult task even to us."_ Squishy said

 _" However, Gekkouga, it would seem that thou is somehow able to locate it. I do not know the reason thou art the only one who was gifted such ability... But I am in need of your power."_ Zygarde said

 _" Wilt thou lend us your strength?"_ Squishy ask

" That's..." Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah, it means that Gekkouga has to go." Void said

" It's all up to Satoshi." Kai said

Once Satoshi told Gekkouga that it should go, they said their farewells as Aichi suddenly remembered something and ran over to Zygarde.

" Hey, Aichi?!"

" If it's not a bother, Squishy... Take this." Aichi said

He handed something to Gekkouga so that it could show it to Zygarde and Squishy.

" If you'd like, you guys can come too. We'll be really happy to see you guys there too." Aichi said

They nodded as they left while the others headed back to Miare City to complete their last journey. Once everyone was packed and ready to go, they spent the morning saying goodbye to Platane, Alan and Manon as they set off for a research journey. And then, in the afternoon, they headed to the airport to see Satoshi and Serena off but Dedenne ran off after not wanting to say goodbye as they went to search for it.

" I'm worried..." Aichi said

" It's always hard to say goodbye, even if it's for a short time." Kai said

" Yeah, it's understandable..." Aichi said

When they finally found Dedenne and everyone was happy again, they said their goodbyes to Serena first but was given a shock when Serena kissed Satoshi while on the escalator down. Once she was out of side, Aichi prodded Satoshi a little with his elbow.

" You're lucky Miwa-kun and the others aren't here right now." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Well, you'll understand soon." Aichi said

" Aichi. I think we should go now." Void said

" Huh?! But we have to see Satoshi-kun off too!" Aichi said

" The others just contacted and said that they want us back now to try the wedding outfits. If we don't hurry, everyone won't be able to reunite soon." Kai said

" Alright... I'm sorry, Satoshi-kun." Aichi said

" It's fine! Then we'll see you guys on your special day!" Satoshi said

" Yeah! And when we're there, let's have a battle again!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They said their goodbyes outside the airport where the portal was at somewhere unnoticeable by people and left as their journey in the Kalos region ended.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and yes, there will be one more chapter which will be the wedding special! Look forward to it! (P.S. This author is a bit bad at wedding vows and stuff so it might be a bit crappy on that part, advance apologies to the readers) Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 12! The wedding special! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Now then, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

In Miare Gym after months from separating to their own paths, Citron and Eureka were now managing the gym more often with Citroid but today...

" Big brother! Hurry up, hurry up! The invitation says that there's only a few hours left!" Eureka shouted

" Coming!"

Citron ran down from his lab as he quickly wore his coat on the way down.

" Jeez! We're going to be late!" Eureka said

" We won't, I think. You said there's a few more hours." Citron said

" But I want to hurry and see what's Cray like!" Eureka said

" Yes, yes. Then we'll leave the gym to you, Citroid." Citron said

" Yes, Citron-sama."

" Let's go, let's go!" Eureka said

" Yes, yes."

" Have fun, Citron-sama." Citroid said

" You too, Citroid."

The invitation glowed as a portal opened and they entered it as it closed up behind them once they stepped foot on Cray.

" Wow!"

" Dragons, Robots and Priestesses! They're all here for the wedding?!" Citron exclaimed

" There's even warriors! So cool! Right, Dedenne?!" Eureka ask

" Dene~!"

" Welcome to Cray." A voice said

A warrior approached them as he bowed.

" You guys must be the ones from the other world. We've been expecting you guys to come. I am Blaster Blade. I'll escort you to the guest rooms while we await for the wedding to begin." Blade said

They started to follow him while looking around.

" But this is a big crowd..." Citron exclaimed

" This doesn't even make up to half of the beings living in Cray." Blade said

" Not even half?!" Citron exclaimed

" Only the various leaders of Cray would come to the Palace for this special event. The rest of the clan members would just be at their own places while we broadcast it to the whole planet." Blade said

" Amazing..."

As they entered the Palace, they were even more amazed with the interior where even the dragons could just fit in and soon, they were in their guest room as Blade closed the door and left to do his duty.

" I wonder where Aichi-san and Kai-san are..." Citron wondered

" Yeah... The security looks tight here." Eureka said

" Well, it's no wonder. Aichi's the King here and of course, it's important that nothing happens to him." Citron said

" Yeah..."

There was a knock on the door as Misaki entered.

" Misaki-san! Long time no see!" Eureka greeted

" Hello, Eureka-chan. You too, Citron. How's the Gym?" Misaki ask

" It's going great! You look great in that dress!" Citron said

" Thank you. I'm sure you guys would like to see Aichi and Kai but currently, Aichi's still busy getting dressed up. Kai's ready so I can bring you guys over to him." Misaki said

" Can we?!" Eureka ask

" Yeah."

" Then let's go!" Eureka said

" Follow me." Misaki said

They followed behind her as she knocked on another door and opened it. Kai was inside while playing with a baby that looked no more than a month old.

" Kai, you have guests." Misaki said

" Oh, it's you guys." Kai said

" Could you greet more politely?" Misaki sighed

" What? There's no changing me." Kai said

" Not in front of Aichi. If he finds out, he's going to be angry again." Misaki said

At those words, Kai flinched.

" Just don't tell him, alright...?" Kai ask

" Fine... Just for today." Misaki sighed

" Wow! You look so cool in that suit!" Eureka exclaimed

" By the way, whose baby is that?" Citron ask

" Isn't it obvious?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

" The baby's Kai and Aichi's." Misaki replied

" HUH?!"

" It just happened when we came back." Kai said

" E-Even so, seven months only passed..." Citron exclaimed

" Oh, that. The time difference here is three months apart, you should've noticed from the invitation but I guess you guys were quite busy, weren't you?" Misaki ask

" Oh, so that's it." Citron said

" He's so cute! What's his name?" Eureka ask

" Tasuku. Tasuku Kai."

" Heh... So his name is Tasuku, huh... That's a wonderful name!" Citron said

" And don't you dare say it just happened. You yourself know what happened the moment the two of you came back so no excuses." Misaki said

" W-Well... Aichi and I didn't know either... Anyway, I'm just glad the both of them made it safe and sound." Kai said

" Yeah. After this wedding, we're heading back to Earth to do another ceremony. Aichi's mother and little sister lives there after all." Misaki said

" I see. I'm sure they were surprised when they heard there was a baby coming." Citron said

" They sure were. But this other wedding is a small one, so that we can get away from the media." Misaki said

" You guys are famous there, huh." Citron said

" It's troublesome, alright." Misaki sighed

" Can I carry him, please?" Eureka ask

" Sure."

Kai carefully handed Tasuku over to Eureka as Tasuku suddenly started whining.

" What's wrong?" Eureka ask

" I think he's hungry." Misaki said

" Even though we just fed him an hour ago..." Kai sighed

" Babies are like that, Kai." Misaki said

" Alright... I'll go get his milk." Kai said

He stood up and went to get Tasuku's milk bottle as he took Tasuku from Eureka and fed him.

" Hey, slow down. You're drinking it up too quickly." Kai said

" He must've been really hungry." Eureka said

" Dene~!"

After Tasuku finished drinking his milk, Kai burped him and Tasuku went to sleep soon after. There was a knock on the door after that as Miwa entered.

" Hey, Kai. Aichi's ready and he said he really want to see Tasuku." Miwa said

" Took him long enough." Kai sighed

" You were the one who picked out a wedding dress for him. You know how uncomfortable he can feel after all." Miwa said

" Whatever."

" Anyway, you can wait until the ceremony starts before you see Aichi. I'll bring Tasuku over." Misaki said, taking Tasuku from Kai

" ... Fine."

Misaki exited the room and shut the door behind her.

" So where are your Pokemon?" Citron ask

" They wanted to help with the ceremony so now they should be all over the place helping everyone." Miwa replied

" I see."

" The ceremony will be starting in an hour time. So you guys can just wait in your room until then." Miwa said

" Yes, thank you."

Citron and Eureka headed back to their room. As soon as they opened the door, they smiled widely. Serena was inside waiting as she also spotted Citron and Eureka.

" Serena!"

" Citron! Eureka!"

Eureka hugged Serena while Citron shook hands with her.

" Serena, how have you been doing?!" Eureka ask

" I'm doing great! The Pokemon Contest is also very interesting! I told the escort that I'll perform for the wedding and he said yes!" Serena said

" Hooray! We get to see Serena's performance again!" Eureka cheered

" Please show us lots of your progress." Citron said

" I definitely will!"

" All that's left is..." Citron said

" He's still not here yet, huh..." Serena said

" Yes. Late as usual." Citron said

" It's like him." Eureka said

The door opened as Platane, Alan and Manon entered.

" Professor Platane!"

" Alan!"

" Manon-chan!"

" Serena-san! Eureka!"

" Citron-kun too!"

" Long time no see!"

" How is everyone doing?" Platane ask

" Just fine. The gym is doing well too!" Eureka said

" And Eureka is also on her way to start on becoming a trainer, right?" Citron ask

" Yeah!"

" That's good to hear!" Manon said

" Yeah! I'm excited too!" Eureka exclaimed

" Satoshi's not here yet?" Alan ask after looking around

" I don't think so. We've been here for quite some time as well." Citron replied

" I see."

" The ceremony's starting an hour later. So let's have a bit of catch up before going." Citron said

" Yeah!"

They chatted for the rest of the hour as they were soon led to the wedding venue by a guard. They took their seats while looking around.

" Weird... Satoshi still isn't here yet." Serena said

" True... Late as he might be, he usually isn't this late." Citron said

" I wonder if something happened." Eureka said

" Don't worry. I'm sure he'll show up soon." Alan said

" Yeah."

The ceremony started as Kai was now at the platform. Tasuku was being carried by Misaki as the door opened for Aichi to enter. Meanwhile, behind the door, Ninfia intertwined her ribbon around Aichi's arm after feeling his nervousness.

" Ninfia..."

" Nin, nin~"

" Thank you." Aichi said while smiling

Another hand took his as Aichi turned to see Void.

" To think, I was an enemy at first but now I'm the one escorting you to that guy, huh..." Void said

" Well, there must be someone bringing me there. But thank you for accepting the offer." Aichi said

" ... Not a problem. But if that guy bullies you or anything, just approach me, alright?" Void ask

" I doubt he'll do that but thank you." Aichi said

The door opened as they entered together. Kai smirked after seeing Aichi in the dress he picked as he was soon beside Kai. Void and Ninfia went to their seats after that as the vows began. And just before the big question would be asked, a scream cut them off as Satoshi fell onto the floor from the portal that opened up on the ceiling.

" Satoshi?!"

" I'm sorry I'm late! Huh? It already started?" Satoshi ask

Aichi giggled as the silence got cut off with more laughs.

" That's so Satoshi-kun like!" Aichi giggled

" Yeah."

" Satoshi, over here!" Serena shouted

" Hurry up, hurry up!" Eureka exclaimed

" Everyone!"

Satoshi went to his seat as the hall silent down again before the ceremony continued.

" Will you, Toshiki Kai, take Aichi Sendou as your wife?"

" I do."

" Will you, Aichi Sendou, take Toshiki Kai as your husband?"

" I do."

" Now, we will exchange the rings."

Misaki came up with Tasuku's little arms having a small pillow holding their gold rings. Aichi carried Tasuku as Kai took the ring and slid it in Aichi's ring finger. Aichi carefully did the same thing so as to not wake the sleeping Tasuku.

" And now, you may kiss the bride."

Both leaned in and kissed as they broke it a few moments later. There were claps and cheers in the whole crowd after that. The ceremony continued after Serena's Performance as Satoshi approached Aichi.

" Hey! Long time no see!" Satoshi greeted

" Hello. Seems like you're doing well." Aichi said

" You bet!"

" But you were late!" Serena said

" Sorry..."

" It's fine. Everyone's back together again." Platane said

" Yeah!"

" Aichi! Let's have a battle!" Satoshi exclaimed

" That's the first thing you say?" Citron sighed

" Well, it's Satoshi after all." Serena said

" Yeah!"

" Not today, unfortunately. We have a separate private ceremony since I married to Kai-kun. So we have to settle our roles on Cray before I'm free to battle everyone again." Aichi explained

" Don't worry. I've arranged for you guys to stay for as long as you like. So you can battle tomorrow." Misaki said

" Great! I look forward to it!" Satoshi said

" Yeah, I am too!"

" Why don't we start our own battle too? It'll help for practice." Alan said

" Sure! I was looking forward to battling you too!" Satoshi said

" Then let's go. I'll lead you to the training rooms." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

" Enjoy the rest of the wedding ceremony." Aichi said

" Yeah, we will!"

Kai approached Aichi after talking to some of the units.

" Let's head back to our room to change and get some rest. The private ceremony's at night and Tasuku needs his milk and his sleep too before that." Kai said

" You're right. Now, let's head back to our room for some rest, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

Tasuku yawned in his sleep as they headed back to their room.

" In the end, I didn't see Squishy anywhere..." Aichi said

" They must be busy with their duty in the Kalos region. Don't worry about them, Aichi. I'm sure they're just fine." Kai assured

" Yeah..."

They opened the door to their room as Aichi's eyes widened as well as Kai's when they entered their room. Squishy(2) was there as Aichi smiled.

" Squishy!"

Aichi ran to Squishy(2) as he placed Tasuku down carefully on the bed first before going to hug Squishy(2).

" I'm so happy you're here!" Aichi exclaimed

Their Pokemon entered at that time.

" Look, everyone! Squishy came to visit!" Aichi said

Their Pokemon were happy as they went to greet Squishy(2) too. Kai put his arm around Aichi's shoulder after that.

" See? I told you." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Suddenly, Tasuku started to wail as Aichi, Kai and the Pokemon started to panic.

" K-Kai-kun, his milk!" Aichi exclaimed

" O-Oh yeah!" Kai exclaimed

Kai ran to make the milk as Tasuku calmed down after drinking his milk and they heaved a sigh of relief.

" We almost missed his mealtime..." Aichi sighed

" Yeah..."

Squishy(2) jumped onto the bed with their Pokemon to watch Tasuku drinking his milk.

" His name is Tasuku Kai. He's Kai-kun and mine's baby." Aichi explained

Squishy(2) blinked before giving a suspicious stare to Kai.

" W-What's with that stare?" Kai ask

" N-Nothing happened, Squishy. He didn't do anything bad to me." Aichi assured

At that time, Tasuku finished his milk as Aichi burped him.

" Now, you guys just stay here and watch him while I wash his bottle, alright?" Aichi ask

All of their Pokemon made a sound of approval as Aichi went to the kitchen to wash Tasuku's bottle and Kai followed behind him. Squishy(2) just kept looking at Tasuku.

 _" Human babies are also mysterious."_ Squishy(2) communicated

 _" Yeah. They are like a mix of their parents. Tasuku-chan have such cute features like his mother!"_ Ninfia communicated

 _" And his eyes are apparently from his late grandfather's. But his hair color is like his mother's but the style of it is like his father's."_ Guraion communicated

" Agreed!"

Aichi and Kai came back after awhile as they got ready to rest before the night ceremony.

" Then, everyone, watch over the castle for us until we wake up." Aichi said

The Pokemon all nodded as they decided to give a tour to Squishy(2) around the castle. Night soon fell as Aichi and Kai woke up to Tasuku's cries.

" He's hungry again..." Aichi said

" I'll go get his milk. Wash up and get yourself ready." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi comforted Tasuku a little until Kai got the milk ready before heading to the bathroom to change into his outfit. He took over with feeding Tasuku as Kai went to change as well.

" All done! You're drinking it all up quickly. You must've been really hungry." Aichi said

" He does this all the time." Kai said, coming out of the bathroom

" He's just a month old, of course he needs to drink up a lot because that'll mean he's growing well." Aichi said

" Yeah, you're right." Kai said

Aichi smiled as he burped and changed Tasuku's clothes before going to another ceremony hall. The soldiers guarding the door greeted them and bowed before opening the door to allow them entry.

" Welcome, Aichi-kun, Toshiki Kai." Takuto greeted

" Takuto-kun!"

" Your thrones are ready. Please, take a seat while we await the leaders and warriors of each Nations to gather." Takuto said

" Yeah, thank you."

Takuto informed them of their thrones as Kai sighed after they took a seat.

" In the end, I had to be the King..." Kai sighed

" You were more suited. You wouldn't like to be called 'Queen', right?" Aichi ask

" Actually, when you say it that way, maybe this isn't so bad." Kai said

Aichi smiled as he laid Tasuku in the cradle beside his throne. Tasuku cooed as he stared at the mobile toy attached to the cradle. Aichi giggled while Kai smiled. The room started to fill up with the units as the ceremony soon started.

" We will now begin the crowning ceremony of our King and Queen. They've gone through many trials and overcame them to defeat our enemy. However, now our enemy has now became our ally, all thanks to the brave efforts of our King and Queen. Now, we shall give them their crowns to officially ascend the throne. First, our King, Toshiki Kai! One of the Vanguard of Kagero and has now ascended to the throne!" Takuto announced

There were cheers and claps as Kai stood up to have his crown placed on his head. Takuto nodded as Kai sat back down.

" Our Queen, Aichi Sendou! A chosen Psyqualia user. One of the Vanguard of Royal Paladin and Gold Paladin. He has led Cray and his mother planet, Earth, out of many crisis. And now, he has ascended to our throne!" Takuto announced

Aichi stood up as the cheers and claps continued. The crown was placed on his head before he went to sit back down.

" And their newly born child. The next heir to the throne, our young master and prince. Tasuku Kai! Once he is of age, he will receive his own crown." Takuto announced

" That much is obvious..." Kai muttered

" Don't be rude, Kai-kun." Aichi whispered

" Hmph."

" Of course, as everyone has agreed to before, the Queen, Aichi Sendou, will still possess Cray's immense power. With this, the ceremony has come to an end." Takuto announced

The cheers grew louder as Tasuku finally started wailing and Aichi immediately picked him up to comfort him. The whole hall turned silent, only filling with Tasuku's wails as Takuto coughed to get their attention.

" And we should all move out in a quiet manner. The young master is still a baby after all." Takuto added

They listened and the hall soon became empty with only Kai, Aichi, Void and Takuto left behind. Tasuku finally calmed down and was back in the cradle to continue to stare curiously at the mobile toy again.

" In the end, the baby wins, huh..." Void sighed

" Well, he can't really take loud noises after all." Aichi said

" I didn't expect him to bear with it so patiently in the first few cheers. After all, I know babies have no concept of patience or even tolerance to loud noises." Takuto said

" That is a surprise. Actually, Tasuku-kun seems to have heightened senses from what we've seen in a month. Although, I'm pretty sure he still can't understand the world as a whole yet until he's at an appropriate age. His senses are just developing faster." Aichi said

" I see."

" Well, putting all that aside, you guys should head back to rest now. It'll be another long day tomorrow." Takuto said

" Will there be at least a little bit of free time? I promised Satoshi-kun and the others that I would battle them..." Aichi said

" Alright, alright... Besides, tomorrow will just be an official introduction to palace work. Then all the free time is yours." Takuto sighed

" Alright!"

There was a knock on the door as Blade came in with a bow.

" What is it, Blaster Blade?" Takuto ask

" One of the guests would like to speak with the Queen." Blade said

" Let him in then." Aichi said

Blade nodded as he moved aside for Satoshi to enter.

" Hey! I just wanted to ask. I'm now attending a Pokemon School at a place called Alola. My friends there are asking if they could come." Satoshi said

" Of course! The more the merrier! We would be happy to meet them too!" Aichi said

" Alright! That's all! I'll just contact them and head to sleep! Thank you!" Satoshi said

" Pika pika!"

He exited the room as they went back to their own rooms to rest for the night.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! This was supposed to be the final chapter but I've decided to make a few more continuing chapters for this story, so look forward to them! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
